Haruno Sakura: Music Addict
by LoganLiet
Summary: "Begitu ya. Oh aku sampai lupa dengan kalian.." Itachi tersenyum lebar kearah dua orang lainnya, Sasuke dan Shion, "Perkenalkan, dia ini Haruno Sakura. Mahasiswi tingkat akhir jurusan instrumental music di Tokyo University of the Arts. Adik dari Haruno Sasori dan kembaran Haruno Gaara—kau tahu 'kan, Sasuke?"
1. Chapter 1

**All of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and this story belong to me. So, enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: First Meet

Seorang pria berusia dua puluhan duduk di sebuah café, mengamati objek didepannya sambil bertopang dagu. Seorang wanita cantik ikut mendampinginya, duduk menghadap kearahnya sambil mengelus tangan pria tersebut diatas meja.

Café elit yang mereka kunjungi bernuansa klasik nan hangat, dengan dinding ruangan yang dicat warna pastel lembut, meja dan kursi yang unik tertata rapih ditempatnya yang membuat pengunjung merasa nyaman sekali. Obrolan para pengunjung dan dentingan sendok garpu yang sebagai backsound, dan juga ditemani makanan dan minuman hangat yang menguarkan aroma harum nan lezat. Meski terkesan sederhana namun pas untuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

Kedua insan itu berpandangan cukup lama dan intens. Seolah hanya dengan saling menatap mereka bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikiran mereka. Namun tatapan sang wanita tidak bertahan lama. Wanita itu malah merona dan tersipu menandakan ia gugup jika pendangan itu terus berlanjut.

Si pria masih menatapnya intens. Tidak memedulikan wanita didepannya yang merasa risih sekaligus malu.

Wajah pria itu datar seperti papan. Tidak terlihat adanya emosi sama sekali.

Akting dimulai.

"Sasuke," wanita itu mengarahkan pandangan tersipu pada sosok didepannya, "A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum pura-pura gugup, "Aku me-mencintaimu." Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan sesekali menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku tahu.." Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"A-aku.. aku," wanita itu menunduk dalam malu-malu, "Aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan.. Itachi. Dan.. " wanita itu menjeda ucapannya sejenak dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "A.. aku mau menjadi kekasihmu yang sebenarnya. Bukan perselingkuhan seperti yang kita jalani sebelumnya. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Itachi untuk membicarakan ini. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Bagus, Shion. Ternyata pesona kakakku sudah menurun, ya." Sasuke menyeringai mengejek dengan membayangkan wajah sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi. Dia telah berhasil menaklukkan kekasih sang kakak yang sekarang telah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Wanita yang sudah disukainya sejak masih menduduki sekolah menengah atas.

"Ya.. Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu bukan kakakmu atau siapapun itu," Ucap Shion semanis mungkin dengan senyuman manis yang diperlihatkannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi kecewanya."

Uchiha Sasuke tidak menyadari dengan apa yang akan wanita dihadapannya ini lakukan padanya nanti. Sesuatu yang pastinya sangat memuakkan.

Suasana semakin hangat dengan mereka yang mulai mengobrol ringan dengan santainya. Obrolan yang terus mengalir bagaikan aliran air disungai. Dan Sasuke mulai tenggelam dalam buaian dan bualan wanita pirang itu.

000

Hampir lima belas menit mereka mengobrol banyak hal. Namun batang hidung Itachi tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Lama sekali.." Shion mendesah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengamati para pejalan kaki yang melalui trotoar depan café yang mereka kunjungi.

Kini mata hitamnya mengamati penuh minat seorang wanita dengan rambut warna merah muda sebahu yang memakai topi fedora belang hitam putih dengan sebuah tas berisi gitar dipunggungnya.

Wanita itu berjalan tergesa-gesa sampai beberapa kali menabrak orang yang disalipnya. Kepala merah mudanya juga sesekali menengok ke belakang seakan dirinya dikejar sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba gerakannya menjadi slow motion dimata Sasuke. Gerakan dimana wanita itu menabrak pria dihadapannya. Pria yang sangat dikenalinya, Uchiha Itachi.

Wanita itu menabrak tubuh Itachi dengan kepala merah mudanya yang terantuk hidung mancung Itachi. Kedua insan itu mengadu kesakitan. Dengan Itachi yang mengelus-elus hidungnya yang memerah dan wanita merah muda yang memegangi keningnya yang juga memerah.

Sejenak dua manusia itu saling berpandangan kaget. Lalu tertawa lebar bersama seperti mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Mereka terlihat berbincang sebentar, kemudian Itachi membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga si wanita yang sontak membuat wanita merah muda itu menyeringai lebar.

Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang dibisikkan oleh Itachi pada wanita itu.

Dengan santainya Itachi merangkul bahu wanita itu lalu berjalan menuju café yang Sasuke dan Shion singgahi saat ini.

Sasuke semakin dibuat penasaran dengan kedekatan mereka yang terlihat sangat akrab itu sampai tidak menyadari jika dua orang yang dia pikirkan barusan sudah berdiri menjulang dari tempatnya dan Shion duduk—dengan wanita merah muda yang tingginya mencapai telinga si pria.

"Hai, Shion dan.. Sasuke," Itachi menyapa mereka ramah. Lalu Itachi mengambil tempat disamping Shion untuk duduk dan wanita merah muda yang mengambil tempat disamping Sasuke setelah menyenderkan gitarnya disamping meja café dan melepas topi fedora-nya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Sudah merasa lega?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada jahil kepada wanita merah muda yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Ya. Tapi kau hampir membuatku jatuh beralaskan gitar kesayanganku."

"Setidaknya kau harus berterima kasih karena telah kubantu bersembunyi dari para wartawan itu," ucap Itachi dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah kedepan café yang menyajikan pemandangan puluhan wartawan yang kebingungan mondar-mandir dan meneriaki nama Haruno Sakura berkali-kali.

"Berapa tinggi badanmu?" tiba-tiba Itachi bertanya antusias.

"Aa, terakhir kali aku mengukurnya dua bulan yang lalu dan kalau tidak salah tinggiku 177 sentimeter saat itu."

Shion ternganga dibuatnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi diurungkannya karena Itachi dan Sakura yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Pantas saja dahimu menabrak hidungku tadi." Ucap Itachi sambil mengelus hidungnya yang masih memerah. Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Shion dan Sasuke hanya diam melihat kedekatan dua orang itu. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mereka mengamati interaksi kedua orang itu dengan intens dan sedikit merasa terkucilkan oleh kehadiran si merah muda dan si hitam panjang.

"Bagaimana rasanya dikuntit wartawan?" Itachi kembali bertanya.

"Absurd. Mereka lebih mengerikan dari nenek, kau tahu.." wajah Sakura merengut masih menatap tajam puluhan wartawan yang memburunya.

"Begitu ya. Oh aku sampai lupa dengan kalian.." Itachi tersenyum lebar kearah dua orang lainnya, Sasuke dan Shion, "Perkenalkan, dia ini Haruno Sakura. Mahasiswi tingkat akhir jurusan instrumental music di Tokyo University of the Arts. Adik dari Haruno Sasori dan kembaran Haruno Gaara—kau tahu 'kan, Sasuke?"

Akhirnya, Sasuke merasa lega karena diajak bicara, "Ya."

"Dia juga merupakan personil grup band rock The Blankts. Jadi kalian tidak usah heran jika dia selalu dibuntuti wartawan maupun pria-pria tampan." Imbuh Itachi tersenyum lebar.

Sakura yang dibicarakan memperlihatkan senyuman miringnya membuat Sasuke memandangnya bingung sedangkan Shion menampilkan raut tidak sukanya pada Sakura.

"Dan ya, Sakura, ini adikku Uchiha Sasuke dan wanita disampingku ini Shion, kekasihku."

Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penuturan Itachi. Ia sudah tahu dan Itachi juga mengetahuinya. Itachi hanya berbasa-basi seperti biasa dan itu cukup membosankan bagi Sakura.

"Well, ada apa kalian mengundangku kesini?" raut wajah Itachi berubah serius—yang awalnya ceria mulai keras sejurus kemudian.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh, "Tanyakan pada Shion."

Itachi mengarahkan pandangannya pada wanita pirang yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Itu.. Itachi aku ingin kita.. mengakhiri hubungan ini karena.."

Itachi pura-pura tidak mengerti, "Karena?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas dengan sikap sok-tidak-tahunya Itachi. Sok polos seperti bayi, batin Sakura gemas.

"Ka-karena aku mencintai Sasuke," Shion dengan lancar mengucapkan kalimat tipuan itu.

Sakura memandang Itachi datar. Raut wajah Itachi tak terbaca. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Setelah lima menit terdiam, akhirnya Itachi membuka suaranya kembali, "Well, baiklah." Itachi tersenyum tipis ke Shion dan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit merasa tidak enak karena telah merebut kekasih kakaknya. Tapi toh itu juga keinginan Shion yang ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Itachi. Jadi disini ia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Untungnya sampai saat ini hubungan gelapnya dengan Shion tidak diketahui Itachi.

"Nah, Itachi. Karena kau baru saja putus cinta biar kuberitahu satu hal yang cukup penting," Sakura berwajah serius saat mengucapkannya.

Ketiga orang disekelilingnya menatapnya bingung sarat akan penasaran dengan penuturannya.

"Orang yang baru putus cinta dengan kekasihnya biasanya sehari setelah putus, darah orang itu akan mengalir sangat deras menuju pusat saraf otaknya dan bang.. Orang itu akan mengalami pusing yang sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya sangat sakit berdenyut-denyut seakan kepalamu akan pecah karenanya."

Ketiga orang itu saling berpandangan seolah menanyakan apakah itu benar. Tapi tidak ada yang membuka mulut sama sekali tidak tahu itu sungguhan atau hanya mitos belaka.

Mereka-duo Uchiha dan Shion meringis membayangkan ucapan Sakura.

"Jadi kusarankan agar kau cepat mencari kekasih lagi, Itachi."

"Benarkah?" Itachi bertanya mengabaikan saran Sakura untuknya.

Sakura hanya diam dengan raut serius tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura—Itachi, Sasuke, dan Shion saling berpandangan lagi memberi isyarat jika yang dikatakan Sakura itu mungkin saja benar dan bukan mitos belaka. Dan juga dikarenakan mereka yang memang tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal-hal kecil seperti yang Sakura katakan, akhirnya mereka mempercayai saja perkataan Sakura tentang resiko putus cinta.

"Tidak. Aku bohong," ucap Sakura enteng dengan kedua alis merah mudanya yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"A-APA?" teriak mereka bertiga dengan suara Shion yang mendominasi. Mereka baru saja percaya. Dan ternyata dia berbohong? Yang benar saja.

"Kau berbohong?" tanya Sasuke sinis tidak suka dibohongi.

Pertanyaan Sasuke hanya dijawab anggukan mantap dari Sakura.

"Shit! Jadi kau-"

Sakura memotong perkataannya, "Hei, jangan berteriak padaku!"

"Kenapa Sakura?" Itachi menengahi keduanya yang akan adu mulut itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan analisaku saja."

"Maksudmu tugas kuliah?" bentak Sasuke tambah geram.

Sakura menatap mata hitam Sasuke tajam, "Mana ada tugas kuliah seperti itu di jurusan musik. Kau terlalu mudah berspekulasi, Sasuke."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menyebut nama kecil Sasuke dengan bentakan dan itu membuatnya tertegun sejenak.

Bentakan rendah feminin Sakura yang dalam berhasil membungkam mulut pedasnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka jika wanita disampingnya ini berani balas membentak dirinya.

Sedangkan Itachi memakluminya karena memang Sakura tidak suka dibentak dan akan balik membentak siapapun yang berani membentaknya.

Kena kau Sasuke, Itachi tertawa puas dalam hati.

"Well, maaf saja aku membentakmu, karena aku tidak suka dibentak," Sakura menghirup napas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kemudian mata hijaunya menatap serius kearah Itachi.

Itachi risih dengan pandangan Sakura, "Hn?"

"Kau bodoh!"

"Apa?"

"Analisaku tepat sasaran. Pantas saja kau mudah dibohongi," jeda Sakura sedetik, "Kau terlalu mudah menaruh kepercayaan pada orang lain, itulah sebabnya kau kusebut bodoh."

Raut menyebalkan Sakura terbit begitu saja diwajah ayunya.

Itachi tertohok mendengarnya. Ia menyadari jika dirinya memang sebodoh itu dalam menaruh kepercayaan pada orang lain. Dan akibatnya dia sendirilah yang dirundung penyesalan. Ah, tapi tidak masalah. Toh dirinya sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan orang seperti itu. Shion, misalnya.

Sekarang ia bebas. Bebas dari rencana pemanfaatan Shion. Itachi akan segera menemukan kekasih yang tepat. Yah, pasti. Dan wanita itu adalah Konan. Tepat sekali bukan? Cinta pertama dan terakhirnya adalah Konan. Hal itu juga berlaku pada Konan bahwa Itachi adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Manis sekali.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak menyangka."

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Awalnya pertanyaan itu ku tujukan hanya padamu. Sekali tepuk tiga lalat jatuh sekaligus. Lihat.. Sasuke dan Shion juga tertipu."

Sasuke memelototi Sakura tajam. Sedangkan Shion berpikir bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan Sakura yang kelihatan cerdas—hanya dengan sekali menatap mata hijaunya ini.

"Kalian bertiga memiliki potensi yang besar untuk dibohongi," ujar Sakura santai sambil mencomot kentang goreng yang dipesannya sedari awal datang tadi.

Dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggil nama Sakura dan Itachi, "Sakura.. Itachi.."

Serentak dua orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Konan.." Sakura memekik girang melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Konan.

Wanita berambut biru itu langsung berlari menerjang Sakura yang berdiri dari duduknya. Setelah melakukan ritual cium pipi singkat, atensi Konan beralih ke Itachi, "Hai Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan membawa Konan ke dalam pelukannya.

Pandangan penuh tanda tanya Sasuke dan Shion lemparkan pada Itachi.

Itachi dan Konan melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu Itachi kembali duduk dan Konan yang mengambil tempat diujung meja diapit Sakura dan Itachi.

"Ah, Sasuke Shion perkenalkan ini Konan calon kekasihku." Konan tersenyum simpul kearah mereka.

"Secepat itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin terkena pusing menyakitkan seperti yang Sakura katakan," jawab Itachi menyeringai kecil.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku berbohong."

"Kau sudah bilang tadi."

"Kalian bisa menjalin hubungan sekarang," Itachi menatap Sasuke dan Shion bergantian.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shion bertanya bingung.

"Kau selalu berpura-pura Shion. Sekarang kau bisa melampiaskan ketidakpuasanmu padaku ke Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli."

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang bingung. Mata hitamnya menatap Itachi tajam meminta penjelasan. Tapi Itachi tidak mengindahkan tatapan tajam menuntut dari Sasuke.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti."

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya?" Konan buka suara.

"Biarkan dia tahu siapa sebenarnya wanita ini," Itachi memandang Shion jijik bercampur meremehkan.

Shion merasa dia yang dimaksud Itachi adalah dirinya. Rasa khawatir pun melanda dirinya. Takut semua kedoknya terbongkar. Sekarang ia menyadari jika Itachi sudah mengetahui semua rahasia busuknya. Jadi selama sebulan terakhir ini Itachi tidak memanjakannya seperti biasanya karena pria itu sudah mengetahuinya. Jika Itachi sampai membongkar semuanya ke Sasuke matilah dia.

"Wanita ini? Shion? Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin yang dimaksud Itachi bukan aku Sasuke."

Itachi meleparkan senyum sinis, "Kau akan tahu nanti siapa yang kumaksud, Sasuke."

"Siapa Itachi? Sakura?" wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah menahan amarah karena Itachi yang mempermainkannya.

"Jangan melibatkanku." Sungut Sakura tajam.

"Well, aku akan melupakan perkataanmu barusan Itachi. Kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang penting," Sasuke berujar sarkastik.

Itachi menghela napasnya kasar merutuki ketidakpekaan Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada rolex yang melekat ditangan kirinya, "Hn. Aku harus mengantar Konan membeli sesuatu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau dengan Sasuke. Sasuke, aku titip Sakura. Dia akan tinggal dirumah kita selama.. entahlah. Pokoknya, bawa Sakura pulang ke rumah bersamamu."

"Aku akan pergi mengantar Shion. Mungkin akan lama."

"Terserahmu. Tetap bawa Sakura kalau kau tidak ingin kena amukan Ibu."

"Hn." akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah jika itu sudah menyangkut Ibunya.

Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Sasuke, Itachi dan Konan pamit pergi entah kemana meninggalkan tiga manusia berbeda warna rambut yang kini terdiam membisu.

"Aa.. kalau kau keberatan aku bisa naik taksi," suara Sakura memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Tidak. Kau dengar aku sudah menyetujuinya tadi."

"Sasuke, aku ingin pulang," tiba-tiba Shion merengek manja seketika membuat Sakura mau muntah karenanya.

Tiada si sulung, si bungsu pun jadi, batin Sakura kesal sendiri melihat Shion yang serakah. Kasihan sekali Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ayo."

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung berdiri dari duduknya melangkah pelan keluar café. Dengan cepat Shion menyusul berdiri lalu menggaet lengan Sasuke dan memeluknya seperti menunjukkan pada Sakura jika pria itu adalah miliknya. Sakura memandang aneh sepasang kekasih didepannya itu—terlebih Shion. Merekapun keluar cafe menuju mobil Sasuke yang terparkir dilahan parkir café tersebut.

000

Mobil Sasuke berjalan dengan kecepatan rata-rata membelah jalanan kota Tokyo yang sudah terik karena panas matahari yang sudah berada tepat diatas kepala.

Sasuke dan Shion duduk didepan, sedangkan Sakura duduk di jok belakang dengan sesekali bersenandung merdu memerhatikan interaksi sepasang kekasih didepannya.

Sasuke juga sesekali melirik ke spion kecil yang memantulkan bayangan Sakura yang terkadang memandang kearahnya lalu Shion dan keluar jendela mobil.

Wanita itu bahkan tidak terlihat malu membuang muka saat dirinya ketahuan sedang memerhatikan Sasuke dan Shion yang bercengkrama. Malah dengan watadosnya meneruskan pandangan dan nyanyiannya.

Obrolan Sasuke dan Shion harus terhenti karena ponsel Sakura yang berdering tiba-tiba menandakan telepon masuk. Memandang id caller yang menghubunginya datar dengan malas Sakura menjawabnya, "Halo?"

"…"

"Terima kasih Gaara. Karenamu aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot pulang untuk mengambilnya," seringaian Sakura terlihat saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"…"

"Aku dalam masalah? Apa?"

"…"

"Damn. Nenek benar-benar.. Arggh sial! Di restoran mana dia menungguku?"

"…" Dari seberang telepon Gaara menyebutkan nama dan alamat restoran yang harus Sakura datangi. Kebetulan sekali Sakura juga akan melintasi restoran tersebut.

"Kau merusak ketenanganku hari ini," dengan geram Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Gaara.

Pandangan Sakura beralih pada spion kecil yang menggantung diatas dashboard mobil—ia memandang Sasuke lekat sebelum berkata, "Uchiha, kau bisa turunkan aku didepan situ."

Tadi Sasuke dan sekarang.. Uchiha? Wanita ini benar-benar membingungkan sekaligus menyebalkan disaat bersamaan. Mungkin moodnya memengaruhinya untuk bergonta-ganti memanggil nama kecil dan marga seseorang.

"Aku sudah bilang menyetujuinya tadi."

"Aku harus menemui seseorang. Jadi turunkan aku disitu."

Mau tidak mau Sasuke menuruti permintaan Sakura juga. Menurunkan wanita itu ditrotoar jalan yang ramai pejalan kaki.

Sakura memakai topinya kembali—sedikit menutupi mata dan juga rambutnya agar tidak dikenali orang.

"Kau yakin? Banyak orang disana," entah mengapa Sasuke merasa sedikit khawatir jika Sakura dikejar-kejar wartawan seperti tadi. Catat: hanya sedikit.

Shion yang mendengarnya merasa kesal terhadap Sakura yang bisa membuat Sasuke menaruh perhatian padanya padahal pria itu terkenal tidak peduli akan sekitarnya. Bahkan pria itu juga tidak pernah menanyakan rasa khawatirnya pada Shion. Menyebalkan.

Sakura mengerlingkan matanya sebentar kearah Sasuke, "Kau tenang saja. Nenek tidak akan memilih tempat yang penuh sesak dengan keberadaan wartawan," lalu membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan cepat menuju restoran mewah yang bertuliskan Madame Antoine.

"Sasuke?" Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Aku ingin membeli sesuatu disana. Tapi uang didompetku sudah menipis."

Mendesah lemas Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu atm dari dompetnya lalu diberikannya pada Shion, "Kenapa uangmu selalu menipis?"

Shion menerimanya dengan mata berbinar dan tersenyum manis tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke, "Kau tunggu disini ya, sayang."

Sendirian didalam mobil. Itulah yang Sasuke alami sekarang. Dia memandang restoran mewah yang dimasuki Sakura tadi dengan raut penasaran.

Mata hitamnya mengerling bingung mendapati sepasang nenek dan cucu yang keluar dari restoran itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda. Si nenek yang kelihatan kesal dan cucunya yang menampilkan raut bosan mendekati kesal. Diam-diam Sasuke mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Aku akan tinggal dirumah Bibi Mikoto, nek."

Muka Tsunade semakin muram, "Kenapa tidak bilang, bocah? Kalau begitu kau harus mampir kerumahku mengambil oleh-oleh dari London untuk keluarga Uchiha."

"Malas sekali. Suruh saja duo merah itu," balas Sakura melotot.

Tsunade menjewer telinga kanan Sakura dengan keras tiba-tiba, "Cucu kurang ajar. Jangan melimpahkan amanah yang kuberikan padamu ke dua kakakmu itu."

"Adududuh.." adunya meringis kesakitan, "Ampun nek, ampun."

Sasuke jadi ikut-ikutan memegang telinga kanannya melihat Sakura yang dijewer tanpa perasaan itu. Pasti sakit sekali, batinnya meringis.

"Kerumahku atau-"

Belum selesai Tsunade menyelesaikan perkataanya, Sakura sudah menyela sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas tanda menyerah, "Well, aku ikut nenek."

Berkacak pinggang layaknya boss besar, Tsunade mendesah lega. "Letakkan gitarmu itu dibagasi mobil."

Tsunade melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke Sakura asal. Untung saja Sakura cepat tanggap dengan lemparan kunci itu. Dilemparnya kunci itu keatas berkali-kali sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya selamban-lambannya siput berjalan menuju bagasi mobil neneknya sesekali bibirnya bersiul-siul.

Dibukanya bagasi mobil itu dan meletakkan gitarnya dengan perlahan dan sangat berhati-hati sekali mencoba mengulur-ulur waktu. Sakura juga menutupnya dengan sangat perlahan layaknya kecepatan berjalannya siput seperti tadi.

Sasuke yang mengamatinya sejak tadi jadi gemas sendiri melihat tingkah lambannya Sakura seperti putri kerajaan.

"CEPAT SAKURAAA!" teriakan Tsunade membuat Sakura melompat saking kagetnya.

Kemudian dengan gerakan kilat wanita itu hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri saat akan berlari kecil memutari mobil. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi dan tingkah bodoh Sakura. Tidak kuat menahannya, akhirnya tawanya meledak menggema didalam mobil sampai mobil yang ditumpangi pasangan nenek dan cucu itu sudah berlalu pergi.

Kedatangan Shion langsung melenyapkan tawa lebarnya berganti dengan raut andalannya, dingin dan datar. Tidak ingin wanita pirang itu melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena tertawa, Sasuke membuka suara, "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah," Shion menjawabnya dengan riang sambil mengangkat banyak paperbag yang dibawanya.

Hampir saja Sasuke berteriak melihat banyaknya belanjaan Shion tapi diurungkannya karena itu bukan Uchiha sekali. Dengan malas Sasuke mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan tempat tadi.

 **A/N** : Hello, yeay this is my first absurd story. Haha ofc Rate M, little bit maybe. I don't have experience to this, really. But I'll try. And the last, mind to review guys? xD


	2. Chapter 2

**All of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and this story belong to me. So, enjoy it!**

Chapter 2: Haruno Sakura and The Blankts

Haruno Sakura, seorang wanita yang masih gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh tujuh sentimeter bagaikan seorang model yang selalu berlenggak-lenggok diatas catwalk. Ia merupakan mahasiswi jurusan musik dengan bakat yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Penampilan yang sedikit urakan selalu dianggapnya minimalis dan simpel.

Dengan wajah tanpa make-up dipadukan outfit t-shirt, black jeans yang robek beberapa dibagian lututnya, kemeja kotak-kotak yang hanya ia kancingkan satu dibagian kerahnya, kemudian sepatu slip on tanpa heels-karena dirinya tidak mau dibilang tiang berjalan, dan tidak lupa dengan topi fedora kesayangannya. Penampilannya yang terkesan urakan itu seringkali mengundang cibiran dan kritikan pedas dari orang lain—bahkan fans-nya pun begitu. Setiap jumpa pers, Sakura selalu diserbu dengan beberapa pertanyaan tentang penampilannya. Ia hanya akan menjawab dengan santai bahwa ia sangat tidak sudi menukar kenyamanannya hanya untuk mendapat pujian dan disegani banyak orang. Keluarganya pun seringkali mengomelinya, dan Sakura dengan senang hati mengulangi kalimat yang selalu ia lontarkan seperti; ini sangat nyaman—berkali-kali sampai orang itu berhenti dengan sendirinya karena sudah lelah mendengar jawaban keras kepala Sakura.

Sakura sudah menyukai musik sejak kecil. Malah bisa dibilang pecandu. Sakura menyukai musik aliran rock seperti band favoritnya Linkin Park, Fall Out Boy, dan Evanescence. Saking fanatiknya dengan aliran itu, ia sampai merengek kepada Haruno Kizashi-sang ayah untuk mencarikan universitas dengan jurusan musik rock yang digelutinya. Karena tidak menemukan jurusan yang diidamkannya, dengan raut kecewa dan terpaksa akhirnya ia mengambil jurusan musik intrumen di universitas ternama di Tokyo dengan mengambil spesialisasi jurusan berupa piano. Sebenarnya masih ada alasan lain untuk tidak mengambil jurusan musik rock—jika ada, dengan percaya dirinya dia menjadikan kembarannya-Gaara sebagai alasan jika pria itu tidak akan bisa jauh-jauh darinya jika ia mengambil jurusan itu diluar negeri. Jika ada.

Sasori yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sedangkan Gaara langsung melancarkan aksinya dengan mengerjai Sakura sampai matanya berubah menjadi mata panda selayaknya mata Gaara karena dipaksa habis-habisan untuk tidak tidur semalaman suntuk.

Haruno senior yang melihat ketiga anaknya yang berulah hebat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa.

Mengingat keinginannya untuk berkuliah dengan jurusan musick rock tidak tercapai, akhirnya ia mendirikan sebuah grup band aliran rock dengan sahabat seperjuangannya, Ino Yamanaka sebagai vokalis karena suaranya yang memang mumpuni untuk musik rock yang keras melengking, Genma sebagai gitaris, Karin Uzumaki sebagai keyboardis, Rock Lee sebagai bassis, dan dirinya sebagai drummer. Grup band yang dinamai The Blankts.

Asal usul tercetusnya nama grup band The Blankts sebenarnya sangat konyol.

Saat itu Genma sedang memainkan ponsel milik Karin yang tergeletak menganggur diatas nakas di apartemen Ino. Si empunya malah pulas tertidur diranjang empuk milik Ino. Sedangkan lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing seperti, Lee yang push up seolah ia akan mati barang sedetik pun tidak melakukannya, lalu Ino dan Sakura yang beradu senjata dengan mengibaratkan stik drum sebagai pedangnya.

Dengan wajah serius Genma mengutak-atik ponsel Karin. Saking gemasnya tidak menghiraukan baterainya yang semakin menipis. Sampai sebuah stik drum terlempar kearah ponsel itu dan bang..

Genma berteriak, "BLANK!" suara teriakannya yang keras sontak membuat Karin gelagapan bangun dari tidurnya.

Wajah Karin langsung merengut melihat ponselnya digenggam jemari lentik Genma. Memeriksanya sebentar lalu mengembuskan napasnya kesal, "Kau apakan ponselku, Genma?"

"Hanya melihat-lihat."

"Lalu kenapa bisa mati?"

"Ino melempar stik drum ke ponselmu tadi."

"Hei! Aku tidak sengaja."

Sakura membela Genma, "Dia mengelak."

"AWAS KAU, HARUNO!" Ino menjerit dengan brutalnya memukuli Sakura dengan stik drum yang baru saja direbutnya dari tangan Sakura.

"Nama yang bagus," celetuk Lee dengan watadosnya.

Genma mengerutkan hidungnya, "Tidak nyambung."

"Aw, sakit Ino," teriakan Sakura memenuhi ruangan.

Lee dengan sigap merebut stik drum ditangan Ino lalu memukulkannya pada mereka berdua.

"Hei!" Ino dan Sakura melotot tidak terima.

"Diamlah," Lee berkata dengan kedua alis tebalnya yang menukik ke bawah. "Bagaimana kalau band kita diberi nama Blank?"

Karin semakin merengut, "Ponselku yang mati maksudmu?"

"Begitulah."

"Tidak keren," sahut Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau The Blank?" usul Ino.

"Aneh sekali," Genma menggaruk pipinya sambil berpikir keras.

Ino menambahi, "Kita tambahkan saja huruf t dan s dibelakangnya."

"The Blankts?"

"Itu baru keren," Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk keras bahu Ino.

Ino melotot kearahnya lalu berkata, "Ya, lumayan. Bagaimana, Karin?"

Aura mencekam menguar dari Karin yang wajahnya semakin merengut karena insiden konyol ponsel kesayangannya yang mati dengan tidak elitnya. Tidak ada bantahan selain helaan napas pasrah yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Terserah."

Sasori dan Gaara manggut-manggut sok mengerti setelah mendengar celotehan Sakura tentang nama band-nya yang terinspirasi dari ponsel Karin yang baru mereka sadari ternyata mati lowbatt. Beruntung keluarga Haruno selalu mendukung apa saja yang dilakukannya asalkan itu tidak melanggar hukum.

Bahkan dengan senang hati mereka memfasilitasi apa saja yang dibutuhkan grup band-nya. Namun itu semua ditolaknya dengan halus dengan alasan jika kebutuhan band-nya itu merupakan tanggung jawab mereka sendiri. Jadi tidak perlu melibatkan orang lain. Lagipula mereka semua dari keluarga tingkat menengah keatas. Uang tabungan mereka juga sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli semuanya.

Tapi untuk masalah kontrak dengan label rekaman, mereka mengandalkan sahabat si bayi merah-Sasori yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Pria Uchiha yang merupakan bos besar mereka.

Itachi memiliki perusahaan rekaman yang diberi nama Uchiha Records. Studio rekamannya mempunyai peralatan sangat kompleks dengan piranti Rack Processor, piranti Mixer yang mempunyai banyak Channel, ruang take yang penuh dengan peredam dan sistem akustik yang mumpuni, hingga kualitas instrumen musik dan microphone serta speaker monitor yang berkelas. Bahkan perangkat musik yang dibutuhkan sebuah grup band seperti gitar listrik, gitar akustik, keyboard, gitar bass, hingga satu set drum dan perkusi sudah tersedia. Tapi, The Blankts lebih memilih memesan kepada para ahli pembuatnya dengan mencantumkan logo band mereka yang mengandung font seperti retro berwarna putih serta gambar petir berwarna merah yang menggantikan huruf 's'. Pembuatan itu membutuhkan waktu selama dua bulan sampai perangkat siap untuk digunakan. Mereka ingin tampil sempurna dengan perangkat itu.

Itachi yang melihat bakat mereka yang luar biasa mengagumkan mampu menarik perhatiannya untuk segera mengontrak dan memberikan mereka rumah sebelum kecolongan perusahaan rekaman lainnya.

Musik rock keras yang mereka bawakan seakan mampu menggebrak telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Kebetulan sekali, ia juga menyukai musik rock. Lagipula dalam band itu terdapat adik dari sahabat merahnya. Bakat musik luar biasa yang dimiliki oleh wanita muda sekaliber Haruno Sakura. Dalam angannya, ia menerawang jauh jika saja ia tidak menaungi band adik sahabat merahnya itu, bisa jadi ia malah dipecat dari daftar sahabat seperjuangan dunia akhirat yang telah mereka jalin. Geez!

000

Kepala merah mudanya ingat hari ini adalah Sabtu, tentu saja. Hari dimana jadwal teratur latihan yang sudah disepakati dengan keempat sahabat sintingnya. Latihan band yang tidak bisa ia hindari. Latihan rutin yang selalu menantinya. Meskipun tugas menghafal resital untuk dipraktekkan menumpuk bak cucian kotor, ia tetap harus melakukan latihan yang kadang ampuh menghilangkan rasa bosannya yang membukit.

Seusai mengunjungi rumah neneknya dengan ogah-ogahan lalu meluncur ke studio berbekal oleh-oleh yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit untuk sobat karib keluarganya-Uchiha, Sakura segera melesat pergi menggunakan taksi yang setia mondar-mandir dijalan raya bak setrika kepanasan. Tentu saja dengan sedikit penyamaran yang membungkus tubuh dan kepalanya seperti tadi pagi. Ia terlalu malas untuk menyetir mobil ataupun menunggangi motor besar Gaara yang kelewat berat.

Setelah memikirkan kegiatan beberapa jam kedepan, kemungkinan ia tidak bisa segera melesat kerumah keluarga Uchiha hari ini juga. Memutuskan kemungkinan karena tidak ingin menanggung resiko tidur dirumah Haruno yang sepi senyap karena Gaara menginap dirumah nenek—ia memilih untuk menginap sehari di apartemen Ino Yamanaka. Wanita pirang dengan suara melengking yang mampu memecahkan gelas saking kerasnya. Wanita yang apartemennya selalu digadang-gadang sebagai rumah kedua semua personil The Blankts.

Siapa sangka, apartemen yang menyerupai penthouse menempati lantai ke lima puluh dengan persediaan lift khusus untuk penghuninya itu setiap pagi menjelang dimana setiap orang melakukan aktifitas rutinnya harus terganggu dengan penuh sesak keberadaan wartawan maupun paparazzi yang memenuhi lobi—menyamar untuk mengorek lebih dalam informasi remeh mendekati privasi setiap personil grup band yang namanya sudah menduduki puncak kejayaannya hampir empat tahun belakangan ini.

Sakura harus rela berdesak-desakan dengan samarannya yang kelewat aneh jika sampai diapartemen Ino nanti—manakala para warta berita yang haus informasi sensasi yang muncul seperti hantu dengan seenak jidat mengerubungi lobi.

Samaran kelewat aneh yang mengharuskan dirinya memakai pakaian rapi dengan rambut berbalut wig hitam berat pendek yang bertengger nyaman diatas kepala. Refleks tubuhnya mendesis ngeri membayangkannya. Dirinya yang terkenal urakan harus menjelma menjadi seorang wanita manis bersurai hitam pendek. Tendang saja otaknya!

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lima belas menit dari rumah neneknya, taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti didepan sebuah studio yang terbilang besar beremblem tulisan Uchiha Records. Beberapa poster grup band maupun penyanyi solo dengan ukuran jumbo memenuhi kotak kaca yang membungkus rapi terpajang diatas atap. Termasuk The Blankts.

Di poster itu terdapat lima personil dengan pose yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat mereka yang pecicilan. Mereka yang berada didalam poster tersebut terlihat bersinar bak mentari pagi yang cerahnya menyilaukan mata. Pose mereka terlalu elegan dan berkelas untuk ukuran band rock yang sesungguhnya. Oh.. Sakura mengutuki siapa saja yang memotret bahkan mengedit tubuh mereka sedemikian rupa. Tapi Sakura akui, dirinya terlihat sangat keren disitu.

Menghela napas, Sakura berjalan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki studio.

"Sakura.." terdengar sayup-sayup suara yang sangat dikenalinya, Itachi. Mungkin pria itu sedang melakukan pengecekan terhadap studionya yang besar ini. "Kenapa kau kesini?"

Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar matanya, "Bos lupa jadwal mingguanku?"

Itachi ingat satu hal, fakta dimana Sakura akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan bos hanya didalam lingkup pekerjaan. Selain itu, nama kecil maupun marga yang jadi sasaran empuk panggilannya.

Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Itachi bergumam, "Ah.. aku lupa rupanya," cengirnya lebar. "Ikutlah ke kantorku sebentar," Itachi berbalik melangkah menuju kantornya berada dengan Sakura yang mengekor dibelakangnya bingung.

Memasuki ruangan yang didominasi dengan cat berwarna keabuan, Itachi buka suara, "Duduklah, Sakura."

Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan meja kaca besar sebagai penghalang.

Menyambar berbagai spidol warna-warni milik Itachi diatas meja, Sakura memerosotkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi empuk senyaman mungkin dan mulai menggambari punggung tangan kirinya dengan berbagai tulisan abstrak. Untuk menghindari amarah Itachi yang bisa meledak-ledak tak terkendali, Sakura berusaha menahan diri mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengangkat kedua kakinya diatas meja.

Terkadang Sakura heran dengan bosnya itu. Wajahnya yang tegas rupawan ternyata mempunyai sisi yang menggelikan. Senang mengoleksi spidol warna-warni sebagai pelengkap kejenuhannya akan pekerjaan yang selalu menguras tenaga dan pikirannya.

"Kau ingin mencurahkan isi hatimu lagi?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada bosan yang dibuat-buat. Itachi mendengus kesal, "Tentu saja."

Masih menggambari tangan, Sakura mengangguk dalam diam.

Raut wajah Itachi berubah ragu, "Aku ingin melamar Konan." Reaksi Sakura persis seperti yang dipikirkan Itachi.

Sakura tersedak salivanya sendiri, "Sinting! Baru tadi siang kalian menjalin hubungan dan sekarang.. kau ingin melamarnya? Otakmu didengkul?" ucapan Sakura menusuk telinganya. Tajam sekali.

Umpatan lirih keluar dari bibir Itachi merutuki perkataan Sakura yang selalu tajam layaknya pisau dapur dirumahnya.

"Kalau bicara yang keras," gerutu Sakura seraya melotot tajam. Itachi bersyukur Sakura tidak mendengar umpatannya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" desahan lelah Itachi lolos begitu saja.

"Apanya bos?"

"Terkadang otakmu bekerja sangat lamban, ya?" Itachi mencoba membalik keadaan dengan membalas ucapan tajam Sakura yang ditujukan padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia ingin Sakura merasa tertohok mendengar pertanyaan yang menyerupai pernyataan itu. Namun sepertinya harapannya tidak terkabul.

"Kurasa begitu," jawabnya enteng dengan kepala manggut-manggut.

Lihat! Wanita ini dengan gamblang membenarkannya. Ekspresi tersinggung yang diinginkan Itachi tidak terwujud. Harapannya memang tidak terkabul.

Melihat Sakura yang masih anteng dengan beberapa coretan spidol yang sudah memenuhi punggung tangan kirinya membuat Itachi menggeram kesal. "Beri aku saran," seru Itachi galak terdengar memaksa seraya merebut lima spidol yang ada ditangan Sakura lalu memasukkannya pada tempat spidol semula.

Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat wajah kuyu bos label rekamannya itu, Sakura memberi saran seadanya, "Well, seharusnya kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Hubungan kalian bahkan belum seumur biji jagung."

"Tapi aku ingin segera mengikatnya."

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau memacarinya? Tahu begitu, mungkin sekarang kalian sudah punya momongan."

"Dulu aku tidak se-gentle sekarang. Sulit mengungkapkan perasaan apalagi memintanya menjadi kekasih. Dia juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan padaku seperti sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa kau memacari Shion?" gerutu Sakura bosan.

"Setelah lulus, kami berpisah untuk mewujudkan cita-cita. Jadi saat itu juga aku berpikir, sebelum menjadikan Konan milikku aku harus belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi kekasih yang sempurna. Makanya setelah satu tahun kelulusan aku bergonta-ganti pacar. Kemudian tepat diumurku yang ke-24 aku berpacaran tetap dengan Shion sampai diumurku yang ke-25 saat ini."

Hidung Itachi terlihat menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan dongeng panjangnya. "Lama-kelamaan aku muak dengan hobinya yang shopaholic itu. Lalu kau menyadarkanku jika dia itu wanita yang materialistis. Berhubung aku tidak memiliki perasaan lebih padanya, jadi aku biasa-biasa saja. Dan sebulan yang lalu aku menemukan fakta bahwa dia berselingkuh dengan Sasuke."

"Drama sekali, kau membuat hubungan percintaanmu serumit benang kusut," Sakura mencibir mengerutkan hidung, "Sekarang aku khawatir jika Sasuke menjadi atm berjalannya yang kedua setelahmu."

Tidak menghiraukan cibiran Sakura, Itachi terus memberondong Sakura dengan dongeng panjangnya, "Sasuke sudah menyukai Shion sejak menduduki bangku menengah atas tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Jadinya kusikat saja."

"Hanya menyukai? Dan.. darimana kau tahu jika Sasuke sudah menyukainya sejak lama?"

"Kurasa begitu, lagipula dia tidak pernah tertawa selama berhubungan gelap dengan Shion. Kontak mata sudah menjanjikan, Sakura."

Sakura mulai mendumel, "Mungkin dia takut ketahuan atau bisa jadi selera humor Shion sangat tidak bermutu."

"Wanita itu penggila uang mana mungkin bisa melawak."

"Hmm.." gumam Sakura tidak jelas.

Pandangan Itachi mengawang-awang, "Mungkin jika Sasuke mengetahui bahwa dirinya ditipu, dia akan meneriaki Shion sampai wanita itu tuli. Dan tambahan, wanita itu akan dibantai setelah Sasuke puas meneriakinya."

"Kurasa kalimat terakhirmu tidak akan terkabul."

Mata Itachi tiba-tiba menyipit seakan mengingat suatu hal yang penting, "Kupikir kau sudah dirumah dengan Sasuke tadi."

Tersenyum masam Sakura menggerutu kaget dengan berbeloknya topik, "Kau baru sadar? Nenek memaksaku untuk mengambil oleh-oleh ini untuk keluargamu," tangan kanan dan kirinya menyodorkan tujuh paperbag yang terlihat penuh dengan barang. "Cepat ambil dan bawa pulang."

"Kau tidak menginap?"

"Besok saja. Sudah ya, kau menguras banyak waktuku. Sampai jumpa bos," ucap Sakura seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan kantor kebesaran Itachi.

000

Studio latihan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sebelum sebuah tepukan dibahunya menghentikan laju kakinya. Menoleh ke belakang, mata hijau beningnya mendapati Karin yang terengah-engah layaknya ibu hamil yang baru saja melahirkan.

Tubuh Karin yang setinggi dahinya membuat mata hijau beningnya sedikit melirik ke bawah untuk bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Karin yang sarat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Karin masih mengatur napasnya dengan lubang hidung yang kembang kempis.

"Aku juga terlambat," jawab Sakura melenceng dari pertanyaan.

Segera saja bahunya mendapat tepukan lebih keras dari sebelumnya yang membuatnya meringis, matanya melotot tajam, "Sebaiknya kau minum didalam. Aku tidak mau melihatmu meregang nyawa disini,"

Baru dua langkah Sakura berjalan, tepukan ketiga mendarat dengan keras dibahunya lagi hampir membuatnya melompat kaget menembus atap. Sial, jelas sekali wanita merah ini ingin membuat tinggi badannya merosot turun.

Suara Karin terdengar lantang dengan sedikit terselip nada bangga, "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu hanya karena sehabis lari marathon."

Sakura hanya mendelik ketus seraya masuk studio latihan mereka.

"Hei, kalian terlambat," Ino berteriak dari balik pintu yang baru dibukanya.

Duo merah dan merah muda ini hanya mampu mengelus dadanya yang hampir jantungan saking kagetnya. Sakura merutuki kesialannya hari ini tatkala dirinya sudah beberapa kali dikageti oleh tepukan dan suara melengking tak terkira gelombang kerasnya.

"Kau membuat mereka kaget, Ino," itu suara celetukan Genma.

"Biar saja la-" ucapan Ino terhenti kendati matanya menangkap coretan spidol warna-warni ditangan Sakura. Ah.. wanita pirang ini baru menyadari jika Sakura telah bertemu muka dikantor Itachi. Tangan Sakura selalu penuh dengan coretan spidol saat keluar dari ruangan kebesaran bos-nya itu.

Batuk palsu Lee menyadarkan ketiga wanita yang baru saja melamun entah apa.

Ino memposisikan dirinya berada ditengah antara Sakura dan Karin lalu mengapit lengan mereka berdua sambil berbisik kecil, "Dia curhat lagi? Apa kali ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

Mengerutkan hidung sebal, Sakura menjawab, "Ya. Seharusnya kau menyambut kami dengan salam hangat bukannya mempertanyakan curhatan bos."

Beruntung tinggi badan Ino dan Karin hampir menyamainya, jadi kepala merah mudanya tidak perlu menunduk seperti saat bicara dengan neneknya yang hanya mempunyai tinggi sebatas dagunya.

"Dia 'kan penggosip, Sakura," cibir Karin dengan lidah terjulur keluar mengejek seraya jemari lentiknya menyetel keyboard dihadapannya. Sakura sendiri sudah lepas dari rangkulan tangan Ino layaknya ular keket tadi.

Kerutan didahi Ino terlihat jelas menandakan wanita pirang itu kesal setengah mati diolok penggosip oleh sahabatnya sendiri yang sebenarnya juga penggosip seperti dirinya.

Sebelum adu mulut terjadi dan merajalela, Lee menyeru memukul udara kosong dengan semangat bak kobaran api yang menyembur dari mulutnya, "Saatnya latihan!"

000

Beda Sakura beda juga dengan Sasuke. Setibanya dirumah, Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Tubuhnya gerah ingin merasakan kesejukan air dari shower yang selalu menghujaninya ketika mandi.

Setelah menyelesakan ritual mandinya, Sasuke dengan malas menghempaskan diri ke ranjang guna mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang seharian ini menemani Shion untuk melakukan hobinya yang shopaholic itu. Menyenangkan? Tidak juga. Yang ada malah setiap lekuk tubuhnya terasa mau patah semua. Tubuhnya sangat lelah. Mana mungkin tidak lelah setelah menjelajahi setiap toko yang semua isinya keperluan seorang wanita. Bunuh saja dia!

Mata hitamnya melirik lesu jam weker diatas nakas sebelah ranjangnya. Sudah pukul delapan malam ternyata. Kelopak matanya mulai berat ingin segera menutup. Semenit kemudian matanya kembali terbuka lebar. Entah mengapa ingatan dalam pikirannya menyeruak keluar memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali kejadian tadi siang. Matanya sedikit melebar tatkala memikirkan bahwa besok rumahnya akan kedatangan penghuni baru—kendati wanita itu sedang ada urusan dirumah neneknya jadi kedatangannya bisa saja ditunda hari ini.

Otaknya berpikir keras mengapa orangtua-nya mengijinkan orang lain menginap dirumah ini layaknya hotel saja. Ya, tentu saja diijinkan, karena yang menginap itu adalah anak dari sahabat karib orangtua dan adik dari sahabat karib kakaknya. Wanita yang juga merupakan bawahan Itachi.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, dirinya masih belum tahu alasan mengapa wanita itu menginap dirumahnya. Hah, sudahlah besok saja ia tanyakan alasan itu pada Itachi. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah tidur. Menyelami alam mimpi yang indah.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

 **A/N** : Wow! Thanks for your review, guys. I really appreciate it :) Now I bring the 2nd part. Sorry if this part isn't satisfying and I hope your question answered here or the next part. For lemons, I still think back to make it or not. So, the last, still mind to review guys? xD


	3. Chapter 3

**All of characters always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and this story belong to me. So, enjoy it! :)**

Chapter 3: New Resident

Fajar sudah menyingsing sejak sejam yang lalu, namun wanita merah muda ini masih betah bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut hangat yang membungkus rapi tubuhnya. Ia enggan membuka mata walau sedikit.

Tirai jendela kamar bahkan sudah tersingkap memberi akses lebih untuk sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata masuk melalui jendela membangunkan si putri tidur ini.

Ino sudah geleng-geleng pasrah kesal setengah mati melihat Sakura yang susah dibangunkan. Kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut pirang itu terheran-heran dengan Sakura yang tidur seperti orang mati. Mungkin jika ada gempa, wanita itu tetap tidak akan terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Pikirnya apatis.

Kepala pirangnya menoleh kearah jam weker diatas nakas yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Itu artinya sarapan pagi akan dimulai. Hell yeah!

Ino menggerutu kesal dengan sigap menyingkap selimut Sakura, "Bangun, Sakura! Mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur seperti orang mati, huh?"

Gumaman tidak jelas terdengar dari Sakura masih dengan matanya yang terpejam erat. Kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya kekiri sambil mengamit guling—menghindari sinar menyilaukan yang sedikit mengganggu matanya.

Dengan tidak sabar, Ino menjewer kasar telinga Sakura layaknya yang dilakukan Tsunade setiap Sakura berbuat ulah. Seperti sekarang—susah dibangunkan. Ino diam-diam memerhatikan pelajaran dari Tsunade yang diberikan pada Sakura. Misalnya, dengan menjewer telinga wanita merah muda ini.

Dan cara pertama itu selalu berhasil. Sakura terperanjat bangun dengan menjerit keras mengadu kesakitan, "Aduh! Sakit, bodoh."

Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Ino berkacak pinggang dengan mata biru samudranya yang memelototi Sakura, "Sudah waktunya bangun, putri tidur! Aku bersyukur karena cara ini selalu berhasil," ucapnya sarkastik.

"Tapi 'kan kau bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang sedikit manusiawi," Sakura balas memelototi wanita pirang didepannya.

"Sedikit manusiawi kau bilang? Kau tidak akan bisa bangun dengan cara lempeng seperti itu. Beruntung aku selalu memerhatikan Nenek Tsunade bagaimana cara menghadapi wanita urakan sepertimu."

Mengibaskan tangannya kesal, Sakura merebahkan badannya lagi dengan guling yang menutupi kepalanya.

Dengan tingkat kesabaran yang mulai menipis, Ino menggertak, "Jika kau kembali tidur, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa pergi kerumah Uchiha dan mendapat jatah sarapan disini."

Mendengar ancaman Ino, sontak Sakura melompat turun dari ranjang dan merangsek masuk ke kamar mandi dengan menggerutu kesal, "Baiklah-baiklah, Ma'am."

Senyum kemenangan kembali terbit diwajah cantik wanita berambut pirang ini.

Cara kedua juga berhasil.

Kini Sakura berdiri mematung menatap sajian makanan yang menguarkan sedap harum dihadapannya. Tubuhnya kaku terlihat enggan untuk duduk.

Mata hijaunya berkilat tajam entah kenapa sedari tadi setia memelototi semua makanan yang terdampar di meja makan itu. Makanan yang kelihatan lezat itu malah membuat selera makannya menguap hilang entah kemana.

Ino menatapnya berang seakan-akan wanita pirang itu ingin segera menarik keluar kedua mata hijaunya yang bergerak liar menatap sajian dihadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak duduk dan langsung makan?" suara Ino sedikit membentak tidak sabar.

Sakura meliriknya sekilas, lalu jari telunjuknya mengarah ke makanan di meja makan, "Apa itu?"

"Tentu saja makanan.. apalagi?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura seraya mengerutkan hidung.

"Lalu kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Aku bertanya, benda apa yang kau tambahkan di makanan itu?" Sakura bertanya memastikan dengan analisa yang bersarang di otaknya.

Ino memekik keras, "Astaga! Kau tidak tahu sayuran ini. Ini kacang-kacangan, bodoh."

Mata Sakura melotot ngeri, "Sudah kuduga," lalu kakinya bergerak menjauh dari meja makan enggan atau sama sekali tidak sudi melihat apalagi makan makanan itu.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka kacang-kacangan. Tapi kenapa kau malah mencampurkannya dengan makanan selezat itu?" imbuhnya dengan nada kecewa melihat makanan yang seharusnya lezat menjadi hambar dimatanya.

"Sekali-kali kau harus mencobanya. Lagipula ini enak."

"Enak dimulutmu. Sedangkan dimulutku rasanya sangat pahit."

Memutar matanya malas, Ino mencibir, "Tidak usah dimakan kalau begitu."

Sakura lantas mengambil ponselnya sambil mulutnya tak berhenti menggerutu, "Selera makanku sudah hilang. Jadi, aku akan menyuruh Gaara mengantarku kerumah Uchiha."

"Di lobi masih ada paparazzi."

"Aku bisa menyamar."

Ino mendengus, "Terserah."

Jemari lentiknya dengan lincah menari diatas keypad ponselnya mengetik nomor Gaara lalu mendial dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kirinya.

Setelah sambungan terhubung, Sakura langsung mengutarakan niatnya tanpa basa-basi tidak mempedulikan sapaan Gaara ditelepon. Dan langsung diputusnya sambungan itu setelah selesai berbicara tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban Gaara yang mungkin saja menolaknya.

Setelah bersiap dengan samarannya yang kelewat simpel—hanya memakai topi fedora yang menutupi rambut merah mudanya yang diikat keatas kemudian hoodie biru gelap dan jeans hitam tanpa bolongan seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini dia memakaikan masker hitam diwajahnya.

Mencangklong tas gitar dipunggungnya, Sakura berjalan hendak menuju pintu apartemen tapi tiba-tiba suara wanita pirang itu menghentikan gerakan kakinya, "Apa gitarmu itu tidak mengganggu?"

Sakura menyeringai lebar dibalik masker hitamnya, "Tenang saja. Tidak hanya aku seorang yang membawa gitar seperti ini. Jadi mereka tidak akan curiga."

Ino hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian mengantar Sakura sampai didepan pintu lift khusus yang tersedia.

Setelah mencium kecil pipi Ino, Sakura bergegas masuk ke lift dan turun menuju tempat dimana Gaara sedang menunggunya.

Dengan tenang Sakura berjalan melewati lobi tanpa mendapat tatapan curiga dari siapapun yang mendapat julukan paparazzi itu.

Tidak jauh dari pintu keluar sekitar seratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri, terlihat Gaara yang menunggu bosan dengan tubuh maskulinnya yang menunggangi motor besar salah satu koleksi kesayangannya.

"Hei," sapa Sakura sedikit berteriak dibalik maskernya.

Gaara hanya meliriknya sekilas—terlihat dari kaca helmnya yang terbuka menampilkan mata hijaunya yang menyerupai mata Sakura. Kedua tangan besarnya mengelus sayang seekor hewan yang mirip kucing namun lebih besar—sedang duduk nyaman ditangki motor itu.

"Hell! Kenapa kau bawa jaguar junior ini?"

"Andrew kesepian," jawab Gaara singkat seraya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Jaguar junior bernama Andrew itu terlihat nyaman sekali menerima elusan tangan Gaara. Pria itu bagaikan seorang ibu yang mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya penuh kasih sayang.

Mata hijau Sakura menelusuri penampilan Gaara dengan pandangan meneliti tajam, "Kau pula, kenapa hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan seperti itu?"

"Kau cerewet sekali sih? Cepat naik! Kau tidak ingin ketahuan 'kan?" Gaara menyeru dengan mengendikkan kepalanya yang tertutupi helm kearah pintu masuk tempat Sakura keluar tadi.

Sakura masih terus mengomel, "Kau ingin pamer tattoo barumu, huh?" kemudian tangannya menelusuri jalannya tattoo Gaara yang merambat seperti akar dari tangan kiri Gaara berjalan menuju punggung lebar khasnya dan meramping dibagian pinggang.

Pria itu bergidik geli sambil memelototi Sakura. Tangannya dengan kasar menepis jemari Sakura yang bertengger dipunggungnya.

Wajah Sakura memberengut, kemudian kakinya menaiki motor besar Gaara—dengan kasar menghempaskan bokongnya membuat keseimbangan Gaara sedikit goyah.

"Shit, Sakura," Gaara mengutuki keurakan kembarannya itu.

"Tattomu norak sekali," sekali lagi Sakura mengomel datar.

"Tidak lebih norak dari penampilanmu."

Keningnya mengerut sedikit kesal, kemudian mulutnya berujar cukup keras, "Kebut motor besarmu. Cepat! Aku lapar, aku ingin sarapan dirumah Bibi Mikoto."

"Kenapa tidak diapartemen Ino saja?"

"Aku tidak suka kacang-kacangan," wajahnya sedikit berkedut saat mengucapkannya, "Disana banyak kacang-kacangan tadi. Eww."

"Sinting!" cibir Gaara, "Kebetulan sekali aku juga ingin lari pagi diperumahan elit itu."

"Oh.. pantas saja kau memakai kaos dan training ini."

"Dan juga ini.." Gaara menambahkan dengan kedua tangannya yang menyodorkan jaguar junior ke Sakura yang tentu saja diterima Sakura dengan perasaan tidak rela. "Pegangan yang erat!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Gaara langsung tancap gas dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

000

"Astaga, kau jahat sekali Sasuke," tiba-tiba Uchiha Mikoto memekik setelah Sasuke melakukan ritual sapaan pagi untuknya. Ritual yang selalu Itachi dan Sasuke lakukan setiap pagi dengan mencium kedua pipi nyonya besar Uchiha ini.

"Ada apa Ibuku, sayang?" tanya Sasuke halus.

Sasuke langsung merutuki sifat ibunya yang biasa mencecar orang tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat—seperti saat ini. Bahkan Sasuke masih belum mandi alias muka bantal.

"Kau tega sekali berselingkuh dengan Shion dibelakang Itachi. Apa-apaan itu?"

"Jahat sekali," lanjut ibunya terdengar lirih dengan raut meringis.

Astaga! Itachi memang ember. Benaknya menggelembung kesal.

"Dia datang sendiri padaku, bu," ucapnya mengeles.

"Kau juga. Kenapa malah menerimanya?"

"Aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Jadi tidak-"

Mikoto menyela sinis mulai bersungut-sungut, "Ibu tidak suka padanya. Tinggalkan saja dia. Beruntung kau hanya menyukainya bukan mencintainya."

Sasuke tergelak. Tiba-tiba entah datang darimana hatinya terdorong membenarkan pernyataan ibunya itu. Karena setiap berdekatan dengan Shion, jantungnya tidak pernah sama sekali berdetak lebih cepat dua kali lipat seperti adegan dalam drama-drama picisan yang selalu ibunya dan Itachi tonton.

Sasuke sedikit berjingkat mengingat dirinya seringkali dipaksa menonton drama itu dikala ia senggang dengan dalih untuk menambah wawasan tentang yang namanya cinta itu seperti apa. Tidak heran dirinya mengerti banyak hal mengenai percintaan bahkan konfliknya sekalipun. Oh.. salahkan dua orang yang sering mencekokinya itu. Betapa sialnya!

"Tapi kenapa Itachi malah kelihatan bahagia seperti itu?" Mikoto kembali berseru penasaran mengingat tadi dirinya mengamati penampilan dan keadaan Itachi yang ceria tanpa beban.

Memutar matanya malas, Sasuke berujar masam, "Bagaimana tidak bahagia? Setelah putus dengan Shion dia langsung berpacaran dengan Konan."

Wajah wanita paruh baya yang masih awet muda itu langsung terlihat berbinar cerah, "Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa anak itu tidak memberitahu ibu? Oh Tuhan.. mereka memang serasi. Aku merestuinya. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang pacarannya, ya? Ah.. sudahlah," celotehnya senang bukan kepalang pada dirinya sendiri.

"God.." Sasuke kembali merutuk. Dirinya hendak beranjak pergi menemui Itachi namun suara ibunya yang terdengar riang itu menginterupsi, "Cepatlah mandi lalu bantu ibu menata makanan ini di meja," perintah sang ibu mutlak membuatnya mengangguk malas.

Sebelum melakukan ritual mandinya, Sasuke segera mencari keberadaan Itachi untuk melontarkan semua pertanyaan yang dari kemarin bergelayut menggelantungi pikiran dan benaknya.

Mata hitam sekelam malam itu menari-nari mencari target yang diburunya. Dan ketemu...

Orang itu-Itachi sedang duduk bermalas-malasan di sofa empuk ruang keluarga dengan ponsel digenggamannya. Wajah cerianya tersamarkan dengan raut datar khas Uchiha-nya. Sasuke mendengus bosan. Pasti dengan Konan. Pikirnya.

Dengan langkahnya yang elegan seringan bulu, Sasuke menghampiri Itachi yang masih terfokus ke layar datar ditangannya. Jelas sekali Itachi tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok sang adik yang sudah mengambil tempat untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Ehm.." deheman Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan aktifitas menyenangkan Itachi.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya heran, "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ibu kalau kau berpacaran dengan Konan?"

"Aku lupa," Itachi tersenyum lebar sehingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih berkilat, "Bagaimana dengan Shion? Kau tidak kencan dengannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, ember," sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Ember?"

"Ya, mulutmu itu ember. Kau bercerita pada ibu tentang hubunganku dengan Shion."

Itachi memutar matanya dramatis, "Apa salahnya? Aku hanya ingin bercerita."

"Well, itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Ada satu hal yang paling penting yang harus kutanyakan padamu," nada bicara Sasuke terdengar serius.

Kening Itachi berkerut dalam penasaran, "Apa itu?"

"Kenapa Haruno itu harus tinggal disini?"

Itachi terkekeh pelan mendengar Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan marga Haruno-nya, "Sakura? Itu permintaan Bibi Mebuki dan Paman Kizashi. Mereka menitipkan Sakura disini."

Sasuke memandang Itachi tajam. Dan Itachi tahu itu, Sasuke menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tertarik?"

"Aku? Tidak."

"Kau tertarik."

"Mustahil," balas Sasuke mencemooh.

"Jangan mengelak."

"Tidak."

"Kau tertarik," Itachi mengulang.

"Well, sedikit.. penasaran," ketus Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan menyebalkan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum lebar dengan mata berkilat puas.

"Dengar, kemarin lusa aku mengunjungi Sasori yang sedang sakit dirumahnya. Aku berbincang banyak hal dengannya. Sakura dan Gaara juga ikut bergabung. Ya.. meskipun mereka hanya memainkan gitar membuat aransemen baru. Tidak ikut berbincang," kening Itachi mengerut mencoba mengingat kembali kelanjutannya.

"Tiba-tiba dari arah dapur, Bibi Mebuki datang membawa nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan. Setelah meletakkan nampan itu, Bibi Mebuki bilang akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan koleganya selama.. entahlah aku tidak tahu. Sasori juga ikut. Jadi yang tinggal dirumah hanya Gaara dan Sakura-"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menyela, "Jika Gaara dirumah kenapa harus dititipkan disini?"

"Dengarkan dulu, bodoh," Sasuke melotot tidak terima dibilang bodoh. "Bibi Mebuki tidak ingin rumah mereka rata dengan tanah setelah pulang dari acara nanti. Maka dari itu, mereka menitipkan Sakura ke kita."

"Rata.. dengan tanah?"

"Gaara dan Sakura sering bertengkar jika terus berdekatan. Masalah sepele saja bisa dibesar-besarkan. Mereka juga bisa membahayakan satu sama lain."

"Apa maksudmu dengan membayakan satu sama lain? Bukankah orang kembar itu tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari kembarannya?"

"Kuberitahu, Gaara dan Sakura itu jahilnya sudah melewati ambang batas. Tidak bisa ditoleransi. Jadi mereka sering dipisahkan jika sudah terjadi adu mulut."

"Apakah Haruno itu tidak mengacau jika tinggal disini?"

Itachi mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Tidak. Dia tidak akan melakukan kejahilan selain ke saudara atau orang terdekatnya."

Menyilangkan kakinya elegan, Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Apa kau pernah di jahilinya?"

Mulut Itachi merengut kebawah menandakan dirinya pernah mendapat pengalaman buruk dari Haruno itu. "Pernah. Tapi aku sudah berhasil membalasnya."

Rahang Sasuke sedikit mengetat terlihat serius kembali, "Kuharap kau tetap seperti ini setelah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Shion," ucapnya berganti topik.

Kekehan geli keluar dari mulut Itachi, "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau tenang saja."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Itachi, Sasuke langsung bangkit melesat pergi menuju kamarnya. Hatinya merasa lega setelah melontarkan pertanyaan yang menggelayuti pikirannya sejak kemarin.

"Kembar identik memang merepotkan," gumamnya mengingat kembali sambil menutup pintu kamar hingga terdengar debuman halus.

000

Motor besar Gaara berbelok tajam di tikungan perumahan elit Glory Residence hingga membuat Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada perut Gaara yang membentuk kotak-kotak. Sakura selalu mengolok perut bergeronjal itu seperti jalanan rusak yang bolong-bolong.

Andrew terkungkung dalam dekapan kedua tangannya yang erat. Mengamankan tubuh hewan itu agar tidak jatuh terpental ke jalan raya. For God's Sake, dirinya tidak ingin mati muda karena kebutan motor Gaara yang kelewatan ini. Ia masih ingin lulus kuliah dan melanjutkan tour konser band rock-nya.

Mulutnya ikut serta komat-kamit getir tidak berhenti berdoa memohon perlindungan pada yang diatas. Dirinya mengutuki Gaara yang ugal-ugalan lagaknya seperti pembalap ulung profesional itu. Ia berniat membunuh Gaara setelah ini. Kalau bisa, lebih baik jika kembarannya ini dikubur hidup-hidup.

Rumah besar nan megah milik Uchiha sudah terlihat tak jauh dari pandangan. Gaara semakin menambah kecepatannya saat matanya menyadari bahwa gerbang rumah itu terbuka lebar seakan-akan penghuninya sudah tahu jika akan kedatangan tamu.

Mencoba trik baru dari latihan aksi motornya dengan perkumpulan sebangsanya, Gaara mengerem mendadak setelah motor besarnya menjejaki teras rumah Uchiha yang luas mengakibatkan bagian belakang motornya terangkat keatas.

Tubuh Sakura seakan melayang saat bagian motor yang ditumpanginya mendadak terangkat keatas menjulang tinggi membumbung langit udara kosong. Sakura berasumsi jika Gaara ingin melempar tubuhnya dengan aksi akrobat sirkusnya ini.

Tanpa disadarinya, mulutnya refleks menjerit luar biasa nyaring. Gaara bahkan meringis dengan kedua bahunya yang terangkat sedikit.

Setelah ban motor belakang kembali menapaki tanah, Sakura merasa tubuhnya kembali menghempas gravitasi.

Amarah menggebu-gebu sudah mencapai puncak ubun-ubun kala dirinya merasa oksigen masih mengalir masuk ke paru-parunya. Tubuhnya turun dengan kasar dari motor Gaara.

Pancaran matanya menggambarkan kemarahan sengit yang kentara hingga umpatan pedasnya terlontar tak terkendali.

"Pantat Macan! Kau mau membunuh kami, ya?" jari telunjuknya mengarah ke dirinya dan Andrew digendongannya.

"Siapa? Aku? Kau tadi menyuruhku ngebut, bodoh!" balas Gaara membela diri.

"Aku memang menyuruhmu ngebut dan kau menurutinya. Bagus. Tapi yang tadi itu jelas-jelas percobaan pembunuhan," jeda sejenak, "Percobaan. Pembunuhan!" Sakura mengulang dengan suara yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan berlebihan. Itu tadi hanya trik yang keren."

"Sebenarnya Gaara.."

"Apa Sakura?" Gaara bertanya tak sabar seperti mengomeli anak nakal.

"Itu tadi sungguh keren, andai saja bukan aku yang menumpanginya," jawab Sakura datar mulai melupakan kekesalannya yang seharusnya meluap meledak-ledak. Dan Gaara bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Tapi kau yang menumpanginya."

"Uh-huh Gaara, dan nyawaku berada diambang maut," sungutnya ketus membuatnya terlihat menyebalkan di mata Gaara, "Jika kau terus melakukan trik itu, kau bisa mati per-" Sakura memulai bualan omong kosong andalannya namun dengan cepat Gaara menyalak menyelanya.

"No no, Sakura. Di mataku kau tidak sekakap pembohong ulung."

"Kebal ternyata," Sakura berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." jawab Sakura malas dengan kedua tangannya terulur menyerahkan Andrew ke Gaara. Gaara menerimanya dengan pandangan aneh.

Kembaran ini tidak menyadari jika perdebatan sepele mereka telah menganggu ketenangan penghuni rumah yang sedari tadi berdiri menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Sang kepala keluarga-Uchiha Fugaku memandang datar pertunjukan yang selalu ia lihat saat berkunjung kerumah sahabatnya, Haruno senior. Sang nyonya Uchiha malah terlihat menikmati perdebatan yang lebih mirip opera sabun garing itu.

Sedangkan kedua putra mereka terlihat berbisik satu sama lain. Ya, meskipun bisikan Itachi lebih mendominasi.

"Kau lihat 'kan?" Itachi berbisik lumayan keras menyadarkan Sasuke yang melamun memandangi Sakura dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi.

"Huh?" tanyanya sedikit kaget.

Kening Itachi mengerut dalam memperhatikan arah pandangan Sasuke yang mengabaikannya, "Kau betulan tertarik, ya?"

"Tidak mungkin," Sasuke menyembur kaget.

Itachi terkekeh lumayan keras, "Astaga Sasuke.. kau lucu sekali."

Mata Sasuke berkilat tajam. Mana mungkin dirinya tertarik. Baru sekali bertatap muka dan langsung tertarik itu mustahil baginya. Kecuali dirinya mengidap penyakit jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia mengakui jika matanya sedikit lancang memerhatikan wanita Haruno itu dengan intens terlihat tertarik. Yang malah membuat Itachi salah paham. Pikirnya.

"Jangan bercanda," salaknya suram mematikan.

"Baik-" ucapan Itachi langsung terpotong mendengar suara dalam halus Sakura yang menyapa lumayan ceria.

"Pagi paman.. bibi," Sakura menyapa ceria sembari merentangkan kedua tangan hendak memeluk Uchiha senior didepannya.

Fugaku tersenyum simpul dan Mikoto juga merentangkan tangan menyambut pelukan Sakura dengan penuh sayang, "Pagi, dear. Bagaimana harimu? Sarapan bersama, yuk," ajaknya penuh sukacita.

"Kebetulan sekali aku belum sarapan," senyumnya semakin melebar.

Sebelum ibunya kembali berbicara, Itachi menyalak ketus, "Kau tidak menyapa kami, huh?" dagunya mengendik ke dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke disampingnya.

Mata Sakura melirik Gaara yang sudah turun dari motornya melangkah mendekatinya. Gaara cukup mengerti dengan lirikan mata Sakura. Lumayan enggan, dirinya mencoba menyapa kakak beradik Uchiha itu dengan suara yang terdengar malas-malasan, "Pagi Itachi, Sasuke.."

Itachi membalas dengan gerutuan. Sedangkan Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan yang juga terlihat enggan.

"Sudah waktunya sarapan," Fugaku berseru melenggang santai kembali menuju meja makan dengan istrinya yang diikuti Itachi dan Sasuke. Kemudian disusul Sakura dengan Gaara yang mengekori dibelakang.

Mendadak langkah Sakura berhenti lalu memutar badan menghadap Gaara.

Gaara memandangnya penuh selidik menunggu Sakura buka suara.

"Kau ikut sarapan?"

"Tentu saja. Tanggung."

Meja makan sudah penuh sesak dengan makanan yang menguarkan harum sedap ke indra penciuman. Sakura hampir kalap melihatnya. Bahkan Gaara yang tadinya sudah sarapan jadi keroncongan kembali. Aromanya memabukkan. Hampir menyerupai wine, wisky, atau minuman alcohol apapun namanya itu.

Mereka menyantap dalam hening khidmat. Hanya dentingan sendok garpu yang berdengung mendominasi.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik tamu wanita yang duduk disebelahnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang wanita sedang makan dengan lahapnya namun tetap terlihat elegan dimatanya. Rahang lembut yang terlihat tegas itu naik turun menandakan mulutnya mengunyah makanan. Rahang yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian matanya. Perasaan enggan untuk tidak melihat rahang itu segera menghampirinya setelah menyadari bahwa makanan dipiringnya harus dihabiskan.

Oh, sungguh apa yang terjadi denganku! Rutuknya kesal sendiri.

Sang nyonya besar berdeham mengambil alih perhatian orang disekitarnya, "Apa tidak ada berita terbaru dari kalian?" tanyanya penuh harap sambil matanya tak luput dari perangkat elektronik canggih disebelah piring makannya.

"Haruno kembar maksud ibu?" Itachi menyeru tertarik.

Mikoto mengangguk semangat mengalihkan matanya dari perangkat elektronik menatap Gaara dan Sakura yang duduk dihadapannya.

Mencoba tidak terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu. Mereka berdua masih terus mengunyah sambil melirik lamat-lamat satu sama lain.

Mengetahui kebiasaan Sakura yang tidak suka diganggu saat makan akhirnya Gaara memutuskan memberi jawaban dengan tidak rela, "Bibi cari saja dengan keywords Haruno's twin atau Haruno siam. Meskipun kata siam tidak cocok karena kami tidak satu tubuh," katanya enggan.

"Ya, kami tidak satu tubuh," timpal Sakura setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Astaga! Kalian melakukan kolaborasi lagi?" Mikoto memekik senang karena berhasil menemukan sebuah video terbaru mereka.

"Ibu bicara apa sih?" Sasuke bertanya ketus sekaligus terselip nada penasaran didalamnya.

Mikoto mencondongkan tablet layar lebar itu ke Sasuke. Dilayar itu terpampang video seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang memainkan drum, sedangkan si pria berambut merah sedang memanuver jemarinya dengan lincah diatas tuts-tuts piano dengan gemulai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dua tamu disampingnya ini.

Sekilas Sasuke merasa kesal karena dengan cepat ibunya memonopoli kembali tablet itu. Ya.. itu memang milik ibu, batinnya memutar mata.

"Kapan Sasori mengunggahnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Jangan tanya kami," balas Sakura seraya tangan kanannya mengelus perut ratanya yang kekenyangan. Hal itupun tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke yang meliriknya penuh minat.

Gaara dan Sakura memiliki kesamaan yaitu sama-sama menyukai aliran musik rock yang kental. Meski keduanya memiliki bakat yang sama terhadap musik, namun hanya Sakura yang terlihat lebih condong untuk mengubur dirinya dalam dunia yang penuh dengan tangga nada itu. Minatnya terhadap musik tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi.

Kendati dirinya berbeda dengan Gaara yang lebih memilih otomotif sebagai minatnya yang juga berbakat dalam hal mesin. Lagipula pria itu juga sangat mahir menunggangi motornya dengan lihai seakan-akan dirinya sedang berjalan dengan mudah sambil kedua matanya ditutupi sehelai kain.

Kembar identik Haruno ini juga sering melakukan kolaborasi meskipun tidak rela—dengan Gaara yang memegang piano sedangkan Sakura memegang drum set, ujug-ujug Sasori memaksa dengan dalih mendokumentasikan bakat mereka berdua yang luar biasa mengagumkan. Diam-diam Sasori mengunggah video mereka ke situs mendunia, youtube. Sehingga Haruno's Twin ini menjadi semakin populer—mengesampingkan kepopuleran mereka yang memang sudah lama bersinar.

"Sakura bisa menempati kamar tamu didepan kamar Sasuke. Barang-barangmu juga sudah ada disana." Akhirnya Uchiha Fugaku yang memilih diam memerhatikan dari tadi mulai angkat bicara.

"Ah benar. Sasuke, kau antar Sakura ke kamarnya ya," pinta Mikoto lalu berdiri dari duduknya membereskan peralatan makan yang dibantu Fugaku dan Itachi.

Gaara segera berpamitan pulang selesai sarapan sekalian berjalan-jalan di perumahan elit ini.

"Ikut aku," kata Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan melesat cepat menuju undakan tangga meninggalkan Sakura dibelakang.

Menggerutu kesal, Sakura berdiri pongah celingukan mencari Sasuke yang meninggalkannya. Geez! Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk mencari satu orang yang menghilang lenyap dikoridor setelah undakan tangga. Rumah ini memiliki banyak sekali koridor. Baiklah, itu sudah tidak asing lagi karena rumah ini milik keluarga Uchiha. Rumah yang dirancang sendiri oleh Fugaku Uchiha sang kepala keluarga.

Uchiha Fugaku sendiri bekerja sebagai insinyur dan arsitek yang amat dikenali banyak orang karena karya-karya bangunan yang dirancangnya. Awal karirnya, ia banyak mendesain villa, hotel, dan juga apartemen. Bangunan yang dibangunnya merupakan paduan dari desain-desain futuristik modern dengan menggabungkan gaya aristokrat disetiap sudut ruangan yang telah ia rancang. Tak ayal jika desainnya yang memukau selalu memikat dan cepat populer. Karena karya-karyanya itulah, ia memenangkan beberapa penghargaan sebagai tonggak eksistensi desain-desain futuristik yang berani. Setelah itu, ia digadang-gadang menjadi salah satu arsitek berpengaruh dalam bidang arsitektur Jepang dengan karya bangunannya yang sekarang sudah menyebar di daerah Eropa, Rusia, dan Amerika.

Sepersekian menit dirinya berdiri membuat kakinya gatal ingin segera menikmati nuansa kamar barunya. Baru tiga langkah kakinya berjalan, dibelokan koridor pertama tubuhnya sudah kembali merasakan tubrukan kecil dengan seseorang. Membuat keningnya kembali mengecup hidung orang lain.

"Kupikir kau hilang," terang Sasuke ketus mengusap hidungnya kasar karena terbentur.

"Ini yang kedua kalinya," gumam Sakura mengelus keningnya yang terantuk hidung Sasuke, "Kau meninggalkanku. Berjalanmu terlalu cepat."

"Kau saja yang lambat," balas Sasuke mencemooh. Tapi matanya tak semencemooh mulutnya yang pedas. Mata hitam sekelam malam itu berbinar rakus menatap Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mungkin hanya berjarak dua jengkal telapak tangannya.

"Well, sekarang tunjukkan dimana kamarku."

"Ikuti aku," kata Sasuke sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku sudah mengikutimu sejak tadi," jawab Sakura tidak tertarik. "Tapi kau berjalan secepat nos."

Sasuke terus berjalan tidak mengindahkan gerutuan Sakura.

Mereka telah sampai didepan kamar Sakura. Sakura segera melesat masuk setelah membuka kunci kamar itu.

Belum sempat Sasuke berbalik, Sakura sudah kembali keluar dari kamar. Berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya dingin dengan raut wajahnya yang kembali datar.

Sakura mengendikkan bahu, kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak ada pekerjaan. Mungkin aku akan mengikutimu."

"Mengikutiku?" Sasuke bertanya bingung. "Ya. Aku bisa membantumu atau menemanimu," tawar Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Tidak perlu," jawabnya singkat kemudian tergesa-gesa berbalik melangkah pergi entah kemana.

Sakura yang merasa tidak mempunyai pilihan lainpun mengambil langkah kaki seribu mengekori Sasuke yang berjalan cepat. Hampir berlari sebenarnya.

Tubuhnya sudah sejajar dengan Sasuke yang menatap lurus kedepan. Sakura heran melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat tegang. "Kenapa kau buru-buru?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu," sinis Sasuke tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Sakura masih bersikeras mengekorinya kemanapun pria itu pergi. Dan tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke mengerang frustasi.

"Kau mau kemana sih?" wanita disampingnya mulai bertanya terdengar gusar, "Kalau kau mau mengajakku berkeliling, kau tidak perlu berjalan secepat itu."

Sasuke langsung berhenti mendengarnya. Sekarang perhatiannya sudah teralih penuh ke Sakura. Matanya menyipit garang, kemudian menyeringai masam, "Kau tidak perlu tahu aku akan pergi kemana," jeda, "Dan satu lagi. Aku. Tidak. Mengajakmu. Berkeliling," ujarnya penuh penekanan dengan garang.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan mengikutimu karena aku tidak ada pekerjaan?" tanya Sakura skeptis. " Oh.. ayolah ini hari Minggu. Aku bosan."

"Aku tidak peduli," seru Sasuke sengit beranjak pergi kembali meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh tidak tahu apa penyebab kebar-baran Sasuke yang terlihat akan menendang bokongnya kapan saja.

Kekeras-kepalaan Sakura membuatnya bersikukuh mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke lebar-lebar menuruni undakan tangga menuju ruang keluarga yang santai. Ruangan itu dipenuhi sofa bulu berwarna putih gading yang panjang nan lebar dengan banyak bantal yang tersusun rapi diatas sofa maupun berserakan diatas karpet tebal berbulu halus tak kalah lebat dari sofa tadi. Dihadapan sofa itu terdapat meja persegi panjang berpelitur dengan hiasan cukup rumit berwarna hitam legam.

Perapian ikut serta meramaikan ruangan meskipun kobaran apinya belum menyala terang bersungut-sungut. Hanya terselip beberapa potongan kayu yang tertimbun abu gelap. Disudut ruangan tersemat televisi tipis nan lebar yang tergantung aman. Kemudian dibawahnya tergeletak beberapa kaset film yang menumpuk. Tak luput pula seonggok xbox yang tersimpan rapi.

Betapa nyamannya, batin Sakura takjub. Matanya mengamati Sasuke yang duduk nyaman diatas karpet bulu dengan laptop yang baru diambilnya dari atas meja. Wajahnya begitu serius memindai layar datar itu. Sakura berdiri mengamati sebelum beringsut mendekat duduk disebelah Sasuke yang berpura-pura sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Mata hijau Sakura ikut memindai layar laptop Sasuke, lalu bertanya, "Menghitung laba?"

Sasuke memandangnya terkejut. Jarak Sakura terlalu dekat dengannya. Bahkan harum tubuh wanita itu tercium jelas mencumbu hidung mancungnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau bisnis apa?" Sakura malah balik bertanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjawab dingin sinis mendengar pertanyaannya diabaikan begitu saja, "Bukan urusanmu," kemudian sedikit menjauh menjaga jarak dengan Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura malah semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan kepala yang condong ke layar kembali memindai setiap kata maupun grafik laba yang terpampang disana. Sasuke berpikir jika wanita disebelahnya ini begitu agresif tidak tahu malu mendekati seorang pria berdarah panas seperti dirinya.

"Ah, lukisan. Kau bisnis lukisan ternyata," serunya antusias berhasil mengungkap bisnis yang dijalankan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan. Sakura hanya menunjuk layar laptop dipangkuannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Mengundang Sasuke untuk kembali bertanya, "Bisa membaca?"

Menipiskan bibir tak suka, Sakura mencibir ketus, "Tentu saja. Aku bisa bahasa Perancis kok."

Sasuke menyeru meremehkan, "Kukira kau tidak bisa membacanya." Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh kemudian tangannya mengambil bantal empuk disebelah kanannya untuk dipeluk.

"Apa kau punya piano?"

Sasuke masih serius membaca laporan laba, tapi mulutnya menyempatkan diri untuk menjawab, "Ada. Milik ibu."

Tangan Sakura menarik kain baju Sasuke sedikit meminta perhatian dari pria itu, "Dimana?"

Sasuke merespon dengan kepalanya yang ditelengkan sedikit menghadap Sakura, "Diatas. Ruangannya terbuka tanpa pintu. Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" tanyanya curiga takut jika wanita disampingnya itu akan melakukan kejahilan seperti yang dikatakan Itachi.

Dengan cepat Sakura beranjak berdiri kemudian melepaskan hoodie yang dipakainya sehingga tubuh bagian atasnya hanya tinggal kaos tanpa lengan yang memeluk lekuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Membuat mata Sasuke membulat membeku memandangnya. "Bukan urusanmu," balas Sakura meniru gaya bicara Sasuke dengan seringaian jahil yang tersungging pas dibibirnya sebelum melesat menjauh ke lantai atas meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membeku ditempat.

 **A/N** : Yeay update! How's this chapter? I hope you like it. Well, maaf ya kalo Sasuke-nya lumayan OOC karena memang disini orangtuanya masih hidup. Jadi ya kalian tahu sendiri hehe :) Btw, thanks buat review-nya :) So, keep read and review!

 **Chitchat review:**

 **Sasara Keiko:** Anggap saja haruno sama uchiha senior itu sahabat lama. Wooaah! Salam Dramione ya.

 **Luca Marvell** : Bisa dibilang begitu ckck.

 **Crystal Sheen** : Lol! Maaf-maaf soal sasogaara. Soalnya disini aku buat ceritanya bukan ttg percintaan yang terlalu rumit harus pake orang ketiga sampe keempat segala. Terlalu drama. Haha.

 **luxianapmega** : Yep. Band-nya menggugah selera apalagi lagunya yang so-you-knowlah enak bgt.

 **lacus clyne** : Rabun dekat maksudnya. Lol!

 **uchiha rastafara** : Maaf kalo php.


	4. Chapter 4

**All of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and this story belong to me. So, enjoy it, guys!**

Chapter 4: She's Maniac Apples and Anti-dark

Pagi yang cerah datang menyambut. Matahari membumbung tinggi di cakrawala. Cicitan burung pipit pun terdengar. Jalanan di perumahan elit Glory Residence sudah penuh akan manusia yang hilir mudik mulai menjalani aktifitas sehari-hari.

Karena hari ini hari Senin, hari biasa dimana dia harus bekerja, Sasuke bangun lebih awal daripada Minggu kemarin. Sekarang pria itu sedang duduk-duduk santai di kitchen island dengan kaki menggantung. Secangkir kopi pahit ditangannya mengeluarkan kepulan panas dan harum yang menyerebak.

Mulutnya sedikit menyeruput kopi pahit itu sembari mata hitamnya mengamati setiap pergerakan ibunya yang sibuk dengan peralatan dapur dan bahan-bahan masakan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Tidak mungkin 'kan jika si Haruno itu ikut menghabiskan semua makanan itu melihat tubuhnya yang ramping. Pikirannya menerawang.

Tiba-tiba ibunya merusak lamunannya, "Sasuke, bangunkan Sakura, ya. Masakannya hampir selesai."

Sasuke menggerutu tidak setuju, "Dia bisa bangun sendiri, bu."

"Oh.. hanya membangunkannya, son. Apa susahnya sih?"

Tangannya merampas satu buah tomat segar dari keranjang disampingnya duduk. Perlahan kakinya turun menapaki lantai lalu bergegas menuju kamar dimana Sakura berada. Sepanjang jalan mulutnya sibuk menggumam lirih sampai akhirnya ia telah mencapai tujuan.

Sambil menggerogoti tomat, tangannya yang terkepal terangkat enggan mengetuk pintu bercat putih didepannya. Karena tak kunjung dibuka, diputarnya kenop pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar memperlihatkan kamar yang berbeda dari kamarnya.

Masih menggerogoti tomat sampai tandas ke perut, matanya memindai seisi ruangan dengan takjub. Ruangan itu seakan-akan telah disihir menjadi minimalis.

Disisi kanannya terdapat meja berwarna hitam yang dipenuhi tumpukan buku tentang musik dan satu set stik drum berwarna hitam. Kemudian disisi kirinya tergantung gitar berwarna putih dengan corak dan ukiran The Blankts dibagian badannya.

Nuansanya sungguh minimalis dan simpel. Hanya terdiri dari dua warna. Hitam dan putih. Sedangkan kamarnya hanya satu warna. Abu-abu. Juga perkakas dan peralatan kantor yang monoton.

Kamar itu masih remang-remang. Hanya sedikit kilauan cahaya yang dapat masuk dari celah tirai yang terbuka sempit.

Ranjang tidur berseprai putih tepat berada ditengah ruangan dengan kepala ranjang yang menempel erat ke dinding. Tubuh seorang wanita tergeletak tengkurap diatasnya. Kaki wanita itu sedikit menggantung ke sofa kecil empuk dihadapan kaki ranjang.

Sasuke memandangnya keki. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita tidur dengan gaya tengkurap tanpa bantal malah menggunakan kedua tangan yang dilipat untuk menyangga kepalanya seperti itu?

Kepalanya menggeleng kecil mengingat tugasnya untuk membangunkan wanita itu.

Lembutnya karpet hitam berbulu tebal nan empuk langsung menyambutnya tatkala kakinya melangkah menuju ke ranjang.

Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi dipinggir ranjang menatap tajam wanita yang berbaring tengkurap pulas. Matanya memindai Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan berhenti pada bagian wajahnya dengan mata terpejam menghadap kearahnya.

Kulitnya putih bersih nan mulus. Pipinya juga sedikit tirus dengan rona kemerahan seperti tomat setipis kulit ari ditengahnya. Bulu mata Sakura cukup lentik dengan hidung yang mancung dan bibir ranum yang tipis. Oh, sungguh kissable. Pikirnya.

Sasuke mulai berandai-andai. Bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir kissable itu? Rasa-rasanya mungkin dirinya tidak akan mau melepaskannya dan malah rakus memakan juga menghisapnya. Itu gila..

Geez! Kepalanya tersentak menggeleng lagi mengusir pikiran kotor itu jauh-jauh dari otak berpendidikannya. Oke, ia merasa otaknya mulai pintar berandai-andai kotor sekarang. Tangannya mengusap kesal poninya ke belakang kepala mencoba mengingat kembali kenapa dirinya bisa sampai berdiri didalam kamar ini.

Ah, ya. Tentu saja membangunkan wanita yang masih terlelap itu.

Jari telunjuknya menyenggol bahu Sakura mencoba berniat membangunkan. Tapi tindakannya malah mengundang pergerakan tidak berarti atas respon wanita itu. Tubuh Sakura menggeliat kecil mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya kembali tidur.

"Hei! Bangun."

"…" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Halo? Ini sudah pagi. Hei, bangun," serunya cukup keras mencemari nuansa hening dalam ruangan.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban maupun respon yang berarti. Hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar. Dan itu sama sekali bukan jawaban.

Sial! Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sasuke segera merangsek ke atas ranjang lalu kedua tangannya menarik pinggang Sakura dan mengangkatnya ke atas bahunya—gayanya seperti orang memanggul beras yang beratnya berkilo-kilo.

Segera saja Sakura menjerit kaget setengah mati seraya tangannya memukul pantat Sasuke yang terpampang tidak jauh dari wajahnya, "Pantat sialan! Astaga.. tidak bisakah semua orang membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi?" raungnya cukup frustasi.

"Jangan pukul pantatku, bodoh," sengit Sasuke. Kakinya mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi pojok ruangan sebelah lemari putih suci berpintu ganda lebar yang terletak kira-kira lima langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Oh.. Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya linglung.

"Mm-hm. Sekarang saatnya kau mandi. Makanan akan segera masak. Jadi, cepatlah."

"Kurang ajar! Turunkan aku," sadar dirinya dipanggul tidak sopan, Sakura berkata lantang ke telinga Sasuke membuat Sasuke bergidik mengusap telinga sakit.

Sakura kembali meraung, "Turunkan aku atau kugigit pantatmu ini."

"Aku bisa balas menggigit pantatmu," balas Sasuke sarkastik.

"Oh jangan! Aku sempat ingin mengasuransikannya." Sakura masih sempat-sempatnya mengoceh tidak masuk akal.

"Huh? Jangan sinting. Buat apa kau mengasuransikannya? Kau 'kan seorang drummer yang kerjanya hanya duduk-duduk anteng. Bukan pemain sepak bola seperti Lionel Messi. Jadi, pantatmu tidak akan mengalami cedera kecuali kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya," entah kenapa Sasuke ingin menjelaskan panjang lebar menanggapi ocehan Sakura yang jelas-jelas tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi bisa saja itu terjadi. Lagipula itu keren."

Sasuke mencibir menepuk pelan pantat Sakura, "Keren pantatmu!"

Sakura balas menepuk pantat Sasuke sedikit lebih keras, "Ya tentu saja. Kau juga harus melakukannya. Mungkin kau bisa mulai dari.. kakimu." Mata hijaunya mengerjap cukup lama memandangi kaki Sasuke dengan posisi kepala terbalik.

"Tidak, tidak. Sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan tentang pantat, kaki, dan asuransi. Sekarang saatnya kau mandi," sahut Sasuke setelah menurunkan Sakura dari bahunya.

"Ah.. kau benar. Aku baru ingat kalau sekarang hari.." Otak Sakura lambat memproses terlihat linglung.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya elegan, "Senin," ucapnya singkat masih berdiri angkuh didepan Sakura dan mengamati wanita itu lamat-lamat enggan beranjak pergi.

"Senin," Sakura meniru gaya bicara Sasuke dengan nada menerawang.

"Senin," Sasuke pelan mengulang gemas karena otak Sakura tak kunjung tersambung.

Jemari Sakura mengacak rambut merah mudanya yang memang sudah acak-acakan setelah bangun tidur, "Ya Senin dan itu artinya.. Oh tidak! Aku ada kuliah pagi hari ini. Dan kau.. sudah mencuri waktuku untuk mandi. Sekarang, pergilah!" jari telunjuknya menuding Sasuke penuh antisipasi lalu mendorong tubuh kokoh pria itu untuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Diam-diam Sasuke menggerutu kesal karena pengusiran kurang ajar yang dilakukan Sakura secara terang-terangan tersebut. Biarpun gerutuannya tak sampai telinga.

Bukankah seharusnya dia mendapat ucapan terima kasih? Dan ini malah pengusiran? Yang benar saja. Matanya menatap sengit pintu kamar dihadapannya. Beberapa detik kemudian kakinya beranjak melangkah menjauh memasuki kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap bekerja.

000

Setelah sarapan senin pagi, suasana rumah menjadi lengang. Itachi sudah pergi ke studio atau bertemu Konan entah dimana. Dan Sakura mengabaikan itu. Kemudian Fugaku pergi untuk mengecek proyeknya yang sudah setengah tahun ini berjalan. Lalu Mikoto, mungkin sedang berbelanja bulanan. Sakura tidak tahu persisnya. Wanita paruh baya itu tadi bilang akan berbelanja dan bertemu dengan Nyonya Namikaze dan Shimura sahabat karibnya dan ibunya juga termasuk disitu. Tetapi Sakura selalu acuh dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Bisa dipastikan kalau dirinya sama sekali awam dengan nyonya-nyonya bastar itu.

Yang masih berada dirumah hanya dirinya dan juga Sasuke. Ia harus menunggu Sasuke yang tidak diketahui sedang apa sekarang. Pantatnya dengan nyaman beristirahat di sofa ruang tamu sambil kepalanya menengadah ke sekeliling ruangan mengamati benda apa saja yang bisa ia lihat. Giginya bergemeletuk mengunyah buah segar nikmat berasal dari dalam kulkas.

Apel. Buah segar yang menjadi maniaknya sejak kecil. Saat membuka pintu ganda kulkas tadi matanya tak sengaja menemukan keberadaan sebongkah apel merah segar disebelah keranjang plastik yang penuh sesak dengan tomat. Meskipun jumlah apelnya lebih sedikit dibanding tomatnya, ia tetap bersyukur setidaknya jika perut maniak apelnya bergemuruh ia tidak perlu repot membeli setumpuk keranjang apel di supermarket. Hidangan penutup mulutnya sudah terpenuhi sekarang. Hah!

Sebenarnya, hampir seluruh anggota keluarga Haruno tidak mengizinkannya mengkonsumsi buah yang bisa meracuni snow white biarpun hanya segigit itu. Dikarenakan Sakura selalu tidak bisa diam mengunyah sampai persediaan apel di kulkas melompong tidak tersisa.

Orangtua, kakak dan kembarannya dengan raut penuh persengkokolan keji mengultimatum seluruh penjuru rumah untuk mengeliminasi semua apel yang terselundup memenuhi kulkas maupun meja makan. Alasannya klise, takut tidak kebagian Sakura yang maniak. Ugh.. Really? Belah saja gitarnya!

Sakura kemarin melupakan jeep jumbonya yang terparkir nyaman di garasi rumah. Jadi dia harus rela meminta tolong Sasuke untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya ke kampus kebanggaan. Baiklah. Menunggu itu membosankan. Batinnya memutar mata dramatis.

Selang semenit kemudian terdengar hentakan sepatu bersol tebal yang menggema dilantai. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh cepat ke sumber suara.

Dan berdirilah disana kira-kira dua meter dari tempatnya duduk—seorang pria dengan setelan santai kaos putih polos dipadukan celana hitam dan jaket jeans biru muda yang sudah memudar. Mata hijaunya mengembara dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki Sasuke yang mengenakan sepatu anak muda jaman sekarang. Baiklah, ia mengakui jika Sasuke masih muda dan juga.. tampan.

"Bukankah tidak sopan memandangi orang dengan mata jelalatan seperti itu?" suara dalam khas pria dewasa mengacaukan segalanya.

Sakura tersentak dari khayalannya. Mengerutkan alis kesal ia membuka mulut berkoar-koar, "Penampilanmu belum sempurna."

"Apa harus dirombak kembali?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Dia tidak berniat bertanya menanggapi sebenarnya. Tapi.. entahlah mulutnya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membalas ucapan Sakura.

"Hanya kurang ray-ban hitam dan kau akan jadi sempurna bak model tertampan yang melenggak-lenggok pamer kepamoran dan pakaian yang kau kenakan," tanggap Sakura ceplas-ceplos mengangkat bahu tidak yakin. Benaknya mengakui jika Ino dan Karin yang paling mendewai urusan fashion dan dengan senang hati mengomentari penampilan setiap orang yang lewat didepan mata.

Bibir Sasuke berkedut menyeringai bangga tak sampai mata dikatai model tampan oleh Sakura. Tapi sejujurnya ia tidak menyukai kata pamer dan berlenggak-lenggok ucapan Sakura tadi. Sasuke tidak suka pamer dan berlenggak-lenggok karena tingkah itu mengingatkannya pada orientasi seksual yang melenceng pesat dari kodratnya sebagai lelaki tangguh berdarah panas. Gay. Geez!

Mereka berjalan keluar menuju mobil Sasuke yang terparkir elegan didepan rumah berpintu ganda raksasa.

Sakura berjalan satu meter didepannya. Dan Sasuke menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh indah untuk cuci mata pagi yang cerah. Matanya memandang takjub lekuk tubuh wanita yang berjalan membelakanginya. Dimulai dari kaki jenjang dibalut celana kelabu bersaku banyak itu berjalan angkuh. Lalu naik keatas dari pinggang menuju bahu yang terlapisi kaos hitam berbalut kemeja tidak terkancing melambai. Dan kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut merah muda halus selembut beludru. Tidak lupa juga topi kebanggaanya yang melekat kuat seperti lem kayu. Tetapi pandangan matanya awas memelototi pantat Sakura yang sekal. Oh, itu dia model menjulang victoria secret berbusana dalam otak warasnya.

Sakura melambatkan langkah kakinya sehingga Sasuke melewatinya. Dia berjalan pelan dibelakang Sasuke karena kunyahan terakhir apelnya yang lezat. Matanya bergerak ke kanan kiri mencari tong sampah yang terletak hampir seratus meter darinya berpijak di atas tanah. Kakinya spontan berhenti. Tangannya melempar bekas apel segar gigitannya dengan kekuatan prima menuju tong sampah.

Tong itu bergerak memutar beberapa kali. Sakura tidak sempat menghitungnya karena sibuk menduga-duga kapan tong itu akan jatuh. Dan yah.. sedetik setelah dugaannya berkelebat di otak, tong sampah itu jatuh tertumpah dengan isi terhitung sedikit. Ia menghembuskan napas lega.

Telinga Sasuke gatal mendengar suara bising tong yang ambruk ke tanah dengan isi sedikit tercecer mencemari rumput halamannya yang terkenal hijau asri. Langkahnya berhenti mengamati tong sampah dengan posisi tidur miring. Ia sudah mengetahui siapa yang melakukan itu. Tidak ada orang lagi selain dirinya dan Sakura. Lalu dimana para pembantu dan tukang kebun? Halah, mereka hanya datang saat dibutuhkan saja.

Dia sedari tadi hanya diam berjalan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan hanya memandangi wanita merah muda itu sejak tadi. Hanya satu orang yang melakukan aktifitas selain berjalan. Haruno Sakura. Ya itu dia. Dan sekarang wanita itu berdiri tepat disampingnya ikut memandangi tong sampah lalu melirik heran kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" suara Sakura pecah bertanya bingung dengan kebisuannya memandangi tong berisi sampah.

"Aku bertanya-tanya seberapa besar tenagamu sampai bisa menggulingkan tong sampah hanya dengan satu apel bekas gigitan tanpa daging?" Sasuke bertampang datar meneliti wajah Sakura.

Mendecakkan lidah keras, Sakura berkata santai melenceng dari pertanyaan, "Entahlah. Aku hanya sarapan sedikit tadi." Sudah kebiasaan jika dia menjawab melenceng.

Melesakkan kedua telapak tangan ke saku celana hitamnya, hidung Sasuke mengerut gatal, "Sedikit kau bilang? Porsimu lumayan banyak tadi. Tiga potong sandwich, sepiring spaghetti, dan segelas air putih. Sinting!"

"Kau memperhatikanku?" Sakura bertanya mengangkat kedua alis tinggi menukik ke bawah penuh tanda tanya.

Bungkam. Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab.

Apakah ia memperhatikan Sakura? Setelah ditelaah kembali jawabannya iya. Dia memerhatikan wanita itu saat sarapan tadi. Alasannya? Tentu saja tidak diketahui dengan jelas. Benaknya saja bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang menunjukkan ketertarikan kentara walau tidak sampai mata. Kecuali Itachi beberapa kali memergokinya jeli. Sial..

Akhirnya Sasuke acuh mengabaikan pertanyaan tepat sasaran dari Sakura. Sedangkan wanita itu kembali santai tidak membahasnya lagi mengekorinya dibelakang menuju mobil elegannya. Mungkin sudah tidak penting lagi mendengar alasan perhatian Sasuke padanya.

000

Selama perjalanan suasana sangat hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan baik Sasuke maupun Sakura. Keduanya sedang asik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tidak mempedulikan keberadaan satu sama lain.

Menghela napas, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela sampingnya. Entah kenapa matanya seolah mendapat rejeki nomplok yang membuat matanya sampai melebar sedemikan inci.

"Holy shit!" pekiknya menggema didalam mobil.

"Bahasa!" Sasuke sedikit membentak tidak suka mendengar umpatan Sakura yang mencemari mobilnya.

Selain urakan ternyata wanita disampingnya ini suka mengumpat. Benaknya mendumel dongkol. Tapi melihat sosoknya dengan penampilan yang begitu kentara urakannya membuatnya berpikir jika sifat, sikap, dan apapun yang melekat pada diri wanita itu sangat pas sekali. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Crap!

Kenapa otaknya malah melantur tidak jelas begini. Baiklah lupakan.

Sakura meliriknya malas lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela mobil.

Di kejauhan terlihat dua orang yang dikenalinya sedang melakukan aktifitas tak terduga. Orang itu adalah Gaara dan Shion dengan rekannya masing-masing.

Sakura melirik Shion sekilas penasaran dengan wanita blonde itu. Shion nampak girang bukan main. Disebelahnya berdiri seorang pria yang pastinya tidak dikenali Sakura. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra dan sedikit intim. Baiklah, pria itu mungkin kekasih gelapnya setelah Sasuke. Ah.. Sasuke ya. Pria itu masih duduk anteng dibalik kemudi serius menyetir setelah berhasil menuturinya tentang sopan santun dalam bertutur kata. Masa bodohlah. Nantinya lelaki itu akan tahu sendiri perbuatan tipu muslihat kekasih blondenya itu. Batinnya tidak peduli.

Sekarang sasaran matanya adalah Gaara. Meskipun Gaara memakai beanie biru gelap yang hampir menutupi sebagian kepalanya sebatas keningnya yang bertattoo Sakura masih bisa mengenali sosok Gaara dengan jelas. Sangat kentara jika Gaara sedang menyamar menghindari paparazzi melihat penampilannya yang seperti itu. Lelaki itu memakai jaket kulit hitam kebanggaannya saat adu motor yang menutupi tattoo akar merambatnya. Celana jeans biru pudar dan boot hitam sedikit mengkilat sehabis disemir. Helmnya dipegangi masih menganggur diatas tangki motor yang menggelembung.

Kembarannya itu sedang berbincang diatas motor besarnya. Berbincang dengan seorang wanita berhelm yang diboncengnya. Motornya diam didepan restoran cina yang makanannya sudah cukup membuat Sakura kelaparan saat membayangkannya. Mereka terlihat sehabis sarapan bersama.

Siapa wanita itu? Sakura merasa sangat penasaran dan juga heran sebenarnya. Tapi melihat ini berita menarik yang menggugah. Sakura berniat mengadukannya pada Sasori saat lelaki itu pulang nanti.

Dengan cekatan, ia menarik keluar ponsel tipis datarnya dari saku celana. Sasuke meliriknya skeptis lalu pandangannya mengarah ke jalan didepannya lagi kembali serius.

Beruntung Sasuke tidak ugal-ugalan seperti Gaara. Lelaki itu menyetir dengan kecepatan rata-rata sehingga menguntungkannya untuk membidik gambar Gaara dengan seorang wanita misterius yang diperkirakan Sakura sebagai partner-in-love-nya.

Ia merasa senang sekaligus bangga karena mendapat bahan kejahilan baru untuk kembarannya. Sasori harus tahu jika ternyata Gaara memiliki partner wanita yang Sakura sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya. Tadi hanya sedikit yang bisa ia perhatikan dari wanita itu. Pastinya berbadan ramping, lumayan seksi berisi, dan kulitnya putih mulus. Wajahnya? Abaikan saja.

Wanita itu seperti ksatria berhelm tadi. Jadi wajahnya masih rahasia publik atau bisa dibilang nonsense karena bisa saja wajah wanita itu sedikit keriput dengan menyandang status janda beranak banyak yang baru saja bercerai dengan suaminya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan secantik apa wanita itu. Gaara sama sekali tidak pernah membawa wanita lalu menunjukkannya pada keluarga Haruno. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasori yang terang-terangan membawa wanita saat dirinya tidak lagi menyandang status single bangkotan. Itu julukan mereka bertiga jika salah satu atau ketiganya sekaligus tidak memiliki partner-in-love. Dan Sakura sampai sekarang memecah rekor hidup ditemani dengan julukan itu.

Ia dulu sempat berpikir jika Gaara itu tidak normal alias gay. Namun tampang sangar tapi kerennya itu sama sekali tidak mendukung tanda-tanda jika dirinya gay. Oh lihat.. sekarang otaknya sudah melantur jauh seperti pria disampingnya tadi.

Lima belas menit sudah terlewati sampai akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura tiba didepan universitas dimana Sakura berkuliah.

Tangannya melepas sabuk pengaman dengan santai lalu tanpa segan ia mendekat ke wajah Sasuke dan tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat sambil melantunkan kata sampai jumpa kepada pria itu.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Tubuhnya menegang kaku. Matanya mengikuti Sakura sampai wanita itu turun dari mobilnya menghampiri laki-laki yang Sasuke tidak kenal berjalan pergi memasuki gedung besar universitas dengan mengobrol akrab. Sepintas wajah lelaki itu terlihat samar-samar tidak asing di celah otaknya.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul kembali akibat kecupan sepihak dari Sakura tadi matanya sedikit mengerling tidak suka entah mengapa. Yang pastinya bukan karena kecup kilat Sakura yang berhasil membuat degup jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya sama seperti saat ia selesai melakukan jogging. Mana mungkin ia tidak suka kalau respon jantungnya saja menggebuk seperti itu. Ada ada saja.

Sasuke sempat berpikir mungkin Sakura melakukannya karena terbiasa. Dan mungkin itu ia lakukan pada siapapun yang dikenal dan ditemuinya. Sudut bibirnya berkedut kembali merasa tidak suka entah mengapa.

Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Sasuke dengan rasa tidak peduli kembali menggas mobilnya melaju meninggalkan pelataran universitas menuju tempatnya bekerja dan harus rela bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya yang pecicilan nanti.

000

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa tubuhnya bergerak tidak sesuai kehendaknya. Contohnya, mengecup pipi Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah melakukan itu pada pria asing yang baru dikenalnya tiga hari ini. Ya.. tidak seutuhnya bisa dibilang asing sih. Tapi 'kan sama saja. Ia hanya melakukannya dengan orang terdekatnya.

Ia ingat saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya tergerak seenaknya mendekati Sasuke setelah mencium harum musk tubuh maskulin pria itu. Harum yang memanjakan hidungnya. Sakura kembali bertanya-tanya dengan keanehan hidung mancungnya yang terdorong menyukai harum tubuh Sasuke. Ini semua salah hormon. Finalnya melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung perkuliahan sambil melamun.

Sosok lelaki disampingnya memandang aneh wajahnya yang mengerut lalu kembali datar dan mengerut lagi.

"Hei!" panggil lelaki itu mencoba menyadarkan Sakura kembali.

Sakura bergeming tidak menanggapi masih melamun dan terus berjalan.

Tangannya gatal terdorong menepuk mengagetkan Sakura yang menyalak bengis yang malah membuat kaget lelaki itu, "Apa?"

"Sialan! Kau mengagetkanku," sahut lelaki itu mengelus dada atas keterkejutannya yang sangat mendadak. Jadi teringat pepatah senjata makan tuan. Shit, man!

"Kau yang mengagetkanku, Genma," balas Sakura menepuk balik lelaki bernama Genma itu dibahunya keras.

Genma tidak mau kalah. Ia membalas tepukan Sakura lumayan keras. Dan terjadilah adegan tepukan bahu yang kemungkinan berakhir dengan bahu masing-masing yang memerah.

Rasa sakit dibahu masing-masing menyadarkan mereka agar segera menghentikan tindakan penyiksaan antar sesama ini.

Setelah saling melambaikan tangan, Genma dan Sakura putar arah menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

000

Setibanya dikantor yang lebih mirip dengan penthouse menyerupai rumah mewah—Sasuke memarkirkan mobil di basement khusus disamping dua jajaran mobil yang sudah terparkir rapi.

Setelah memarkirkannya tepat disamping mobil berwarna kuning nyentrik, Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan basement menuju pintu dipojok basement. Setelah melewati pintu berwarna hitam berpelitur itu, matanya disuguhi nuansa dan pamandangan ruangan lantai satu yang penuh ceria dengan coretan tangan 2d maupun 3d berupa doodle art disepanjang koridor dinding yang berdiri kokoh berwarna putih mengapit koridor.

Semua lukisan itu hasil karya dirinya dan juga kedua rekan kerjanya. Meskipun tak seahli salah satu rekannya, Sasuke tetap tak gentar asa mencoretkan pilok dan kuas menggambari dinding yang semula bersih suci tak bernoda. Halah!

Setelah melewati beberapa koridor, matanya kembali disuguhi pemandangan yang berbeda dari koridor sepi tadi. Sekarang yang ia lihat adalah lalu lalang orang yang hanya mampir melihat-lihat ataupun berniat membeli salah satu lukisan yang terpajang apik dan aman diseluruh permukaan dinding bergambar suluran akar melintangi setiap sela tempat lukisan terpancang.

Beberapa gadis-gadis dan para wanita berusia matang terang-terangan melirik dan menyapa kearahnya tanpa rasa malu saat melihatnya berjalan elegan melewati ruangan beremblem tulisan 2d Art Room itu. Ah, tentunya ruangan itu hanya berisi lukisan 2d beraneka ragam warna, bentuk, ukuran dan makna.

Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu sport berpadukan warna merah, putih dan biru gelap melangkah menaiki undakan tangga yang berposisi dipojok ruangan 2d Art Room yang baru saja dilewatinya.

Anak tangga demi anak tangga telah ia lewati sampai akhirnya kedua kaki jenjangnya menapaki lantai dua. Ada dua koridor yang terbagi disamping kanan dan kiri tepat setelah undakan tangga bergagang kayu coklat berbentuk aneh penuh pahatan.

Jika dia memilih ke koridor kirinya, itu berarti langkah kakinya akan membawanya menuju ruangan 3d Art Room yang penuh sesak orang dan lukisan 3d yang menakjubkannya tak terkira seperti barusan. Dan jika langkah kakinya menuju koridor kanan, ia akan menemukan ruangan pribadinya dan kedua rekan kerjanya. Tentu saja Sasuke akan memilih berbelok ke koridor kanan. Ia memang berniat menuju kantor dibanding melihat-lihat lukisan yang selalu ia lihat berkurang satu per satu.

Dinding masih penuh dengan coretan-coretan dari yang bertemakan lucu sampai horor. Juga banyak pintu dengan tulisan masing-masing staff terpancang didepannya.

Badan tegapnya menghadap kearah pintu yang bertuliskan Own Art Room yang dihiasi lukisan abstrak memenuhi pintu itu.

Memutar kenop pintunya malas, kaki kanannya melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Baru satu langkah, ia sudah dihadiahi lemparan kuas tepat mengenai sepatunya.

"Ah, maaf mate. Aku kira kau tidak masuk. Kami sedang lempar lukis belakang pintu yang masih polos itu," ujar pria blonde mengedikkan dagunya kearah pintu. Pria blonde itu mengenakan kaos santai bergambar mickey mouse berpadu celana tiga seperempat modis.

"Naruto terlalu bersemangat seperti biasa, Sasuke," sahut pria berambut hitam klimis yang penampilannya tak kalah modis dan konyol dari si blonde Naruto.

Sai berseru kencang sesaat sebelum ucapannya dipotong paksa, "Ada kabar gembira-"

Naruto menyela menggebu-gebu memotong ucapan sahabat karibnya, "Uh-oh jangan merebutnya Sai. Akulah yang berhak memberitahu kabar gembira ini."

"Well, apa itu?" tanya Sasuke datar terselip nada tak sabar ingin keluar dari topik kabar gembira yang tak kunjung selesai ini. Padahal baru dimulai.

"Istriku hamil. Hinata hamil, Sasuke. Hahaha tak kusangka, aku hebat juga." Naruto melompat girang saat mengatakannya pada Sasuke.

Baiklah. Istri Naruto yang bernama Hinata itu hamil setelah pernikahan mereka yang baru menginjak angka satu bulan. Dan sekarang wanita anggun bertolak belakang dengan Naruto itu tengah berbadan dua mengandung anak dari sahabat blondenya ini.

Sasuke tak heran mendengar kabar itu. Sebaliknya, ia heran kenapa Naruto masuk kantor disaat istrinya tengah mengandung. Langsung saja ia bertanya.

"Kenapa kau masuk hari ini?"

"Oh, man. Tentu saja. Ini 'kan hari Senin. Saatnya bekerja untuk istri dan anak dirumah."

Menutup pintu dibelakangnya, Sasuke ikut mengambil kuas diatas palet cat air warna-warni. Ia meletakkan jaketnya diatas kursi putar empuk dibelakang meja kantor pribadinya.

Own Art Room termasuk ruangan yang cukup luas dari ruangan staff lainnya. Tentu saja ruangan ini luas, nyatanya didalam ruangan terdiri dari tiga meja beserta tiga kursi putar empuk yang menaungi sang pemilik.

Satu ruangan untuk bertiga. Kenapa bisa? Karena mereka bertigalah pemilik perusahaan lukisan ini. Masyarakat menyebutnya Team. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai. Mereka adalah Team. Tiga serangkai yang menjalin hubungan persahabatan sejak masih dikandung badan ibu masing-masing. Oh.. indahnya.

Mereka lebih memilih untuk bekerja sama saling bahu-membahu membangun usahanya sendiri. Kegemaran mereka yang cenderung menduniakan sebuah lukisan membuat mereka membangun bisnis lukisan. Disini hanya Sai saja yang bisa melukis dengan apik sesuai pesanan, Sasuke dan Naruto lebih menempatkan diri pada strategi pemasaran dan promosi untuk mencapai kesuksesan. Tetapi mereka berdua sekali-kali juga ikut andil kalau-kalau Sai mendapat kendala dalam ide melukisnya.

Setelah satu tahun menggeluti bidang ini, mereka sudah sangat mampu mengembangkan bisnis lukisan yang mereka jalani sampai beberapa kali menerima pesanan lukisan yang melebihi kuota. Lukisan mereka bahkan sudah mengelilingi samudra yang bermil-mil jauhnya. Pelanggan mereka yang membukit berhasil mendongkrak popularitas bisnis mereka di Negara Jepang yang mereka pijaki. Undangan event selalu masuk ke email mereka yang berisi ajakan untuk memamerkan lukisan hasil karya yang sangat menakjubkan yang sanggup mereka suguhkan.

Ketiga pria itu sudah bersiap antri melemparkan kuas di genggaman mereka kearah pintu tempat Sasuke masuk tadi.

"Kau tidak memberiku selamat?" tanya Naruto sengaja memasang raut kesal setengah memerah membuat Sai mati-matian menahan tawa melihat Naruto bak orang sembelit.

Sasuke sebenarnya enggan tetapi melihat raut penuh harap dari sobat bastarnya membuatnya tidak tega jika tidak mengucapkannya, "Yeah yeah, selamat atas kehamilan istrimu."

"Istriku sudah hamil.." Naruto masih mengoceh memamerkan kehamilan Hinata yang saat ini sudah bisa dipastikan sedang berleha-leha dirumah dengan cemilan yang bertebaran dimana-mana, "Kapan kalian akan menyusulnya?"

"Menyusul hamil maksudmu?" tanya Sai asal, matanya yang serupa mata Sasuke fokus menduga-duga jarak dirinya dengan pintu diseberang sana.

Sasuke disamping Naruto melirik malas.

"Tentu saja menyusul pernikahanku dengan Hinata," tandas Naruto kencang tidak sadar aura kesal kedua pria yang baru saja mendengar sakit ocehan bersemangat darinya menyangkut masalah pernikahan.

Spontan Sasuke dan Sai melemparkan kuas ditangan mereka dengan kekuatan prima yang meledak-ledak menimbulkan suara benturan kuas dan pintu yang memekak nyaring ditelinga Naruto.

Lantas kedua pria berambut hitam itu meninju lengan Naruto lumayan keras menyebabkan pria blonde itu mengadu kewalahan. Kebiasaan mereka selalu muncul seperti sekarang saat salah satu diantara mereka membuat dua lainnya kesal.

"Kalian gila? Apa yang salah?" sentaknya ketus kurang ajar mengagetkan Sasuke dan Sai yang baru saja merasa lega setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya atas pertanyaan menohok Naruto.

Mereka tidak menjawab malah kembali meneruskan kegiatan melempar kuas dengan benak dongkol masih kaget mendengar sentakan kurang ajar Naruto yang kencang sekali menembus gendang telinga.

000

Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk-duduk nyaman dibangku kafetaria menyeruput espresso kesukaan tinggal setengah di gelas plastik.

Telapak kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu sport belang hitam putih mengetuk-ngetuk lantai gembira mengiringi lagu yang melantun ceria.

 _My name is no_

 _My sign is no_

 _My number is no_

 _You need to let it go_

 _You need to let it go_

 _Need to let it go_

 _Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no_

Kepala merah mudanya beberapa kali oleng ke kanan kiri menikmati musik. Matanya mengedip awas menikmati suguhan konyol yang fantastik didepannya.

Karin, Genma dan Lee sedang menyanyi gembira menirukan lirik lagu. Tubuh mereka juga ikut melenggok menjiplak tarian dalam music video yang baru-baru ini mereka hafal diluar kepala.

Aksi konyol ini tak luput dari perhatian seluruh pengunjung kafetaria yang lalu lalang melirik penuh minat dengan kikikan geli melihat personil The Blankts yang idiot.

Awalnya Sakura juga ikut berdendang dan berjoget ria tapi kondisi perut yang keroncongan tak bisa dikendalikan memaksanya untuk duduk tenang menyantap hidangan lezat mengganjal perut. Maklum perutnya mudah sekali kelaparan. Tetapi tetap saja tubuhnya terlihat ideal menjulang.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino? Ah.. wanita seksi blonde itu beda universitas dan jurusan dengan mereka. Ino mengambil kuliah jurusan fashion designer sesuai kemampuan dan bakatnya selain menyanyi melengking gabungan falseto.

Sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. Dan kelas resitalnya sudah selesai sejak pukul dua belas siang tadi karena hanya praktek saja. Tinggal menunggu dua bulan lagi dan final resitalnya akan berakhir dan ia bisa dinyatakan lulus. Yang membuatnya bertahan lama-lama disini itu karena permintaan ketiga sobat bastarnya yang pemaksa.

Tiga sohib karib didepannya itu mengambil spesialis berbeda dengannya. Karin mengambil biola, Genma gitar, sedangkan Lee spesialis terompet nyaring namun menenangkan.

Sakura merasa bersyukur bahagia membanggakan universitasnya yang bebas akan kemunculan sosok paparazzi anarkis. Kalau saja universitas ini tidak dijaga ketat bisa jadi mereka selalu diburu dan dikuntit selama kegiatan perkuliahan. Dan juga para paparazzi bisa mengambil privasi idiot mereka. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, mereka siap untuk menyapu bersih paparazzi konyol itu. Pasti mengasikkan. Hah!

Matanya mengedip konyol memandangi ketiga sahabatnya yang kelelahan setelah melakukan kegiatan idiot. Kafetaria masih ramai karena setiap mahasiswa selalu pulang melebihi jam sore yang seharusnya mereka gunakan untuk bersantai dirumah.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal dirumah Uchiha?" Karin menyahut terengah-engah pegal sekali berjingkrak tidak karuan.

"Makanannya enak," jawab Sakura selalu melenceng.

Lee berujar menggebu-gebu sementara tangannya menarik paksa cheese cake milik Genma, "Dia selalu tidak nyambung, Karin."

"Sakura tadi sedikit melamun setelah keluar dari mobil Sasuke," beber Genma mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi menunggu respon ketiga sahabatnya.

Sakura melirik Genma malas berkomentar menanggapi ocehan kebenaran tidak masuk akal itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Karin bersemangat, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang cerah bersinar.

"Aku tidak sengaja menciumnya seperti kebiasaanku." Akhirnya Sakura menanggapi biarpun tidak rela sama sekali.

"Wow!" Ketiga manusia didepannya menjawab serempak kaget mendengar jawaban tidak terduganya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku tadi?" salak Genma mengedutkan sudut alisnya.

Mengangkat bahu ringan, Sakura menjawab, "Kupikir itu bukanlah hal yang patut dimasukkan daftar obrolan sapaan pagi."

"Benar." Serempak mereka bertiga menjawab setuju.

Kepala merah mudanya celingukan dipelataran kampus mencari-cari keberadaan mobil hitam elegan milik Sasuke. Hampir dua jam menunggu dan tak kunjung datang. Sasuke sialan. Tahu begitu, seharusnya lelaki itu mengabarinya kalau ada halangan seperti saat ini.

Sakura hendak menyetop taksi yang beberapa kali lewat didepannya menunggu tumpangan. Namun suara klakson mobil menghentikannya.

Dia merengut menyadari jika disamping kemudi Sasuke, seorang wanita blonde congkak yang tadi pagi dilihatnya sekilas sedang duduk angkuh disitu. Itu dia si parasit yang membuatnya harus menunggu lama dipelataran seperti orang hilang. Damn it!

Daripada mencari masalah, lebih baik ia mengunci mulut memasuki mobil Sasuke dan duduk di jok belakang tak kalah congkak. Dagunya mendongak angkuh sengaja membuat kesal si blonde penipu. Biarpun dia sadar kalau dirinya juga suka menipu.

Sasuke mulai gusar dan tidak nyaman merasakan aura mengancam yang menguar dalam diri dua wanita berbeda warna rambut ini. Ia langsung membuka suara, "Sorry. Aku tadi harus menjemput Shion terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak masalah." Jawaban Sakura tidak membuat Sasuke merasa lega ataupun puas. Dia merasa bersalah.

Shion menyela tiba-tiba, "Ayolah, honey cepat antar aku pulang." Dasar tukang tipu tengik sok bossy. Sakura prihatin melihat Sasuke yang penurut seperti anjing poodle milik Sasori dirumah. Sakura penasaran apakah wanita itu memakai jampi-jampi susuk seperti sang nenek yang sampai saat ini diduga-duganya memakai susuk awet muda bonus mempercantik diri. Lucu sekali.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura berjalan rapat dibelakang Sasuke. Suasana rumah suram sekali. Gelap dan sunyi mirip kuburan pas tengah malam. Sakura menggerutu diam-diam. Kesunyian masih bisa ditoleransi. Tapi tidak dengan gelap. Sepertinya penghuni lainnya sibuk sampai-sampai lupa pulang ke rumah dan menyalakan lampu. Pembantu rumah juga—sama sekali tidak bekerja dengan becus. Mereka makan gaji buta. Hah.. mati saja sana!

Suramnya semakin mencekam. Tahu begini, dia tadi menunggu diluar rumah saja sampai semua lampunya dinyalakan. "Kau bukan anggota sekte 'kan, Sasuke?" Sakura masih membuntuti Sasuke yang berjalan perlahan terhalang gelapnya ruangan. "Kau tidak akan menjadikanku tumbal 'kan? Iya 'kan?"

Sasuke mengernyit heran, "Menurutmu?"

Shit! Sakura mencengkram erat bagian belakang jaket Sasuke. "Jawab saja. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura aneh. Dongkol dengan pikiran Sakura yang melantur jauh tidak jelas. Dia memang suka film horor, tapi mana ada minat menjadi pemuja setan.

Meraba-raba dinding, Sasuke menemukan dan menekan saklar lampu ruang keluarga menyeluruh sampai dapur.

"Yay!" Sakura berjingkat senang lalu berlari ke lantai atas. Namun belum sampai lima menit, dia kembali turun dengan tergopoh-gopoh ngeri.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alis heran pertanda dia sedang bertanya. Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk lantai atas dengan mata lebar, "Lampunya mati."

Ya Tuhan! Sasuke akhirnya menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Sakura masih menempel dibelakangnya. Mukanya masam ketakutan, "Kenapa saklarnya ditempel disitu, sih? Menyusahkan," matanya tak lepas memandangi saklar lampu disebelah ruangan piano tanpa pintu gelap gulita.

Sasuke melotot tajam sekali menatap Sakura, "Lalu seharusnya dimana? Ditempel di kepalamu?" tanyanya garang, membuat Sakura tersedak sendiri.

Sakura malas menanggapi kalau sudah begini. Lebih baik ia membersihkan tubuhnya sampai bersih kemudian makan sampai kenyang.

Setelah Sakura menghilang dibelokan koridor lantai atas, Sasuke mengusap poninya yang menganggu ke belakang kepala lesu. Ia merasa tulangnya remuk semua. Ia lalu beranjak ke kamar didepan kamar Sakura yang tertutup rapat.

 **A/N** : Uh-oh, I'm back guys. I'm so so so sorry for my late-update. I've got final exam so y'all know what should I do, right? Haha. For my apologize, here's a longer chapter than a previous chapter. Y'all still rock, guys. So, keep reading and don't forget to review! xD


	5. Chapter 5

**All of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and this story belong to me. So, still enjoy it, guys!**

Chapter 5: He's like a Chef

"Sakura!"

Wah! Sial. Saking cepatnya kakinya berjalan, sampai-sampai matanya yang biasanya awas jadi tidak fokus dan berakhir tersandung kerikil besar nangkring ditengah jalan.

"Aduh!" Semesta juga pastinya tahu namanya kesandung itu pasti sakit dan nyut-nyutan. Apalagi dia tidak memakai sepatu malah beralaskan sandal polos. Itu juga karena teriakan menganggu dari suara yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Sakit tahu," gerutunya sambil memelototi galak saudara kembarnya yang sok tidak peduli padahal rautnya ikut meringis.

Gaara balas melotot balik merasa disalahkan, "Apa masalahmu?" jelas-jelas dia tahu masalahnya.

Tiba-tiba sang nenek ikut muncul disebelah Gaara dengan tampang sumringah tetap berlagak sok bossy bersedekap dada. Seketika dia merasa curiga. Sakura ragu kalau dirinya akan mendengar berita buruk atau baik.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba main keroyokan begini?" celetuk Sakura tidak santai. Ia tidak biasa melihat sang nenek mengundang dirinya sendiri ke universitasnya.

Tsunade mendelik jengkel, "Siapa yang mau mengeroyokmu?" raut cerianya luntur secara drastis detik itu juga. Curiga melihat Sakura yang kepedean.

"Lalu ini ada acara apa sampai-sampai datang ke kampusku?"

"Kakekmu baru pulang dari acara menjelajah belahan buminya." Tukas Tsunade berbinar-binar cerah memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Oh. Lalu?" raut Sakura biasa saja saat bertanya.

Sang nenek tiba-tiba menyembur, "Dasar cucu durhaka! Sudah seharusnya kau menyambut kakekmu itu. Dia bilang sangat merindukan cucunya. Sayangnya Sasori masih belum kembali." Tsunade menjawab dengan nada mengawang-awang di kalimat akhir seolah memendam kerinduan yang dalam.

Sudah seminggu ini ibu, ayah, dan kakak berkepala merahnya itu belum pulang dari luar negeri. Dan sudah seminggu pula dirinya tinggal dirumah keluarga Uchiha. Sakura sempat berpikir kalau mereka memang berniat kabur ke luar negeri dengan alasan urusan keluarga yang ia dan Gaara tidak ketahui. Lalu disana—di negara antah berantah—mereka bersenang-senang dan pulang-pulang membawa kabar burung kalau urusan mereka sangat menguras tenaga, hati, dan pikiran. Sangat tidak mengherankan jika Sakura sangat pandai mengelabui orang karena memang faktanya gen itu sudah menurun dari kedua orangtuanya bahkan ia juga mengelabui kembarannya sendiri meskipun terkadang gagal total.

Efek ikatan batin anak kembar. Oh God..

"Tapi aku ada latihan, nek."

"Aku sudah memberitahu mereka, dear."

"Kau tidak ingin oleh-oleh dari kakek? Kalau tidak, buatku saja," Gaara menggumam menghancurkan pikiran Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak bisa. Kau selalu merebut milikku," desisnya marah.

"Kau yang selalu merebut milikku. Lihat saja nanti. Apalagi apel dalam kulkas selalu kau curi sampai melompong." Gaara mengungkit-ungkit apel masa lalu.

Apel. Sakura melirik kebawah saat mendengar nama buah itu. Dia baru ingat kalau sedari tadi ia mengantongi apel di saku jaketnya.

"Daripada apel itu menganggur lebih baik kusikat saja. Lagipula rambutmu berwarna merah."

Gaara memandangnya skeptis sebelum bertanya dengan nada konyol, "Apa hubungannya?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya tidak serius, "Tentu saja kepalamu itu mirip apel. Jadi seharusnya kau tidak perlu makan apel lagi. Makan saja kepalamu," nada bicara Sakura terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Gaara. Benar-benar tipikal penghancur suasana hati orang lain.

Gaara yang tertohok hatinya merasa jengkel setengah mati. Tanpa pikir panjang secepat kilat ia menyeret pinggang Sakura menggunakan kekuatan lelakinya yang besar lalu meletakkan kembarannya itu di jok belakang mobil duduk disampingnya. Ia mengunci semua pergerakan Sakura yang memberontak minta dilepaskan.

Tentu saja Sakura kalah tangguh melawan Gaara. Gaara baru mau melepaskan Sakura saat kembarannya itu kepayahan memberontak ngos-ngosan seolah-olah dia terkena penyakit asma. Kasihan juga sebenarnya. Tapi masa bodoh. Mungkin jika Sasori disini, kakaknya itu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kendati merasa tersinggung karena warna rambutnya juga merah dan mereka juga sering bersekongkol melawan Sakura yang susah diatur. Benaknya memutar mata dramatis.

Sakura dongkol. Tidak tanggung-tanggung kedua matanya mengirim sinyal pembunuh tersadis yang ia bisa kearah Gaara. Kembaran semata wayangnya ini memang suka bikin darah tinggi. Tidak sadar kalau dia sendiri juga suka bikin orang darah tinggi.

Menyaksikan pergelutan sengit antara kedua cucu kembarnya membuat kepala nenek yang masih awet muda ini pusing tujuh keliling. Dia harus bertindak sekarang.

Gaara dan Sakura memang sudah berhenti namun masih tercium jelas ketegangan diantara kembaran ini. Auranya menguar ke seluruh penjuru mobil. Mengepul bagai asap dari cerobong pembakaran pabrik jelek nan kusam.

Memantapkan hati tidak ingin mendapat olokan dari sang suami saat pulang nanti karena tidak becus mengurus dua orang anak kembar yang sudah dewasa agar tidak bertindak seperti anak kecil yang bertengkar, Tsunade mendelik garang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Pelototan itu berhasil membuat mereka menciut diam tidak berani berulah kembali. Bahkan mungkin bagi mereka pelototan sang nenek ini bisa merobohkan pesumo terbesar sekalipun terbujur kaku. Wanita tua saat marah memang sangat mengerikan.

Sakura baru ingat kalau dia harus memberitahu Sasuke untuk tidak menjemputnya hari ini. Jemarinya yang lincah mulai mendial nomor Sasuke yang sudah ia hafal selama seminggu ini. Sasuke bisa sangat membantu dan berguna baginya. Biarpun seringkali pria itu merecoki kebiasaannya saat mengecek keadaan kulkas didapur.

 _"Apa?"_ Lihat, tidak ada sapaan halo atau apapun namanya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menjemputku."

 _"Dan seterusnya?"_ suara Sasuke terdengar penuh harap dan lebih.. bersemangat walaupun nadanya datar-datar saja.

"Hari ini saja. Kenapa? Kau terdengar berharap sekali untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan sambilanmu itu."

 _"Jongos maksudmu?"_ suaranya turun drastis menjadi muram membuat Sakura terkekeh keras. Jelas tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat mendengarnya mengungkit pekerjaan—antar jemput—sambilannya.

"Menurutmu?" seringaian Sakura semakin lebar.

 _"Damn you, Haruno."_ Sakura bisa merasakan dengusan jengkel Sasuke diseberang sana sebelum pria itu memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Dasar tidak sopan.

Sakura memandang jeep jumbo kesayangannya yang terparkir sembarangan diteras luas rumah sang nenek dengan raut penasaran. Aneh sekali rasanya bisa melihat mobilnya ada disini. Dia yakin sekali sudah berhasil menemukan tempat yang paling aman untuk menyembunyikan kunci jeep itu. Mana mungkin mobil itu bisa berpindah tempat dengan sendirinya. 'Kan mustahil.

Sakura menyipit curiga mendeliki Gaara yang sedang asik bermain tendang-menendang bola bekas masa kecilnya itu.

Gaara melirik Sakura tak kalah curiganya, siaga kalau-kalau dirinya dituduh sembarangan.

"Bagaimana blackie bisa ada disini?"

Kening Gaara berkerut-kerut tajam mendengar nama blackie si jeep jumbo milik Sakura. Dulu dia sempat berpikir kalau Sakura itu buta warna menamai jeep keabuannya dengan nama blackie yang jelas-jelas artinya hitam. Asumsinya langsung terpecahkan setelah otaknya ingat jika bahasa inggrisnya abu-abu itu grey. Dan tidak mungkin pula Sakura menamai jeep segagah itu dengan sebutan greykie. Tidak macho sama sekali.

"Oh. Itu salahmu sendiri menyimpan kunci ditempat yang sangat mudah dilacak."

"Mudah dilacak katamu? Aku menyimpannya ditumpukan celana dalam Sasori. Geez! Itu sangat sulit ditemukan apalagi oleh Sasori sendiri kalau saja dia tidak sedang membongkar isi lemarinya. Shit, kau memang gay." Omelnya panjang lebar.

Gaara langsung diam seribu bahasa. Dikatai gay oleh kembarannya sendiri membuat tenggorokannya kering dan kaku seketika. Darahnya mulai meninggi.

Dia memang suka bergaul dengan laki-laki dan mempunyai teman sepermainan yang sejalan dan sepikiran dengannya. Tapi menjadi homoseks? Dia mana ada minat bermain dengan sesama jenis kalau lawan jenisnya saja lebih menggoda daripada yang pernah dia bayangkan.

"I'm not, you moron!" serunya dingin.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli berjalan menjauh memasuki rumah Senju yang megah disusul Gaara dibelakangnya.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau kakek pulang hari ini?" Tanya Sakura tenang.

"Tidak. Nenek tadi muncul seperti hantu saat aku menggeledah isi lemari Sasori," jawab Gaara tetap dingin masih marah dan sebal.

"Hai kek," serempak keduanya menyapa seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut putih panjang yang duduk di sofa panjang ruang keluarga mempertontonkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hohoho.. Hello m'twin," sapanya balik sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar siap menerima pelukan dari kedua cucu kembar tercintanya.

Gaara membisik ragu, "Dia seperti sinterklas." Sakura mengangguk balas membisik sebelum ikut merentangkan tangannya, "Itu efek samping hobi kelayapannya."

Gaara juga melakukan hal yang sama biarpun tidak selebar sang kakek dan Sakura.

Senju Jiraiya adalah seorang traveller sejati. Pria paruh baya berambut putih suami dari Senju Tsunade itu merupakan tukang kelayapan berhumor tinggi. Kelayapannya bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung. Semesta pun siap dia jelajahi. Impiannya memang sungguh luar biasa, menaklukkan seluruh jagad dibawah telapak kakinya. Tidak masuk akal. Meskipun termasuk lansia akan tetapi semangat mudanya tidak pernah pudar sedikitpun. Itulah yang membuat sang nenek tergila-gila padanya. Cinta memang aneh.

Mereka duduk dengan tangan memegang secangkir cokelat panas masing-masing setelah adegan pelukan teletubbies tadi.

"Mana oleh-olehku, kek?" Gaara menggerundeli Jiraiya pertanyaan tentang oleh-oleh yang sudah dia janjikan sebelum keberangkatannya menjelajah dunia antah berantah.

"Oho.. kau memang tidak sabaran m'boy, mirip seperti ibumu." Tangannya yang nyaris keriput termakan usia mengambil dua bungkusan besar berbentuk kotak besar dengan hiasan lucu dipermukaannya lalu sedikit menimbang-nimbang mana oleh-oleh untuk Gaara dan Sakura. Hiasan itu mengingatkan Sakura betapa tidak pantasnya dia menerima oleh-oleh berupa seperti itu melihat umurnya yang tak lagi belia.

Sodokan sengaja dari telunjuk Gaara disampingnya baru bisa meningkatkan kerja sel otaknya yang mulai sedikit pikun untuk kembali mengingat bahwa warna bungkusan kado Gaara dan Sakura yang sangat serupa dengan warna rambut mereka, merah dan merah muda.

Sakura menerimanya dengan bahagia dan lapang dada karena sifat anarkis kakeknya akan warna bungkusan yang disamakan dengan warna rambutnya.

Mereka membukanya dengan tenang sebelum membelalak melihat isi bungkusan masing-masing.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura, merengut.

"My, my, kau ketinggalan tren terkini ya? Itu bisa untuk membuat lagu bertempo cepat," ucap sang kakek menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tahu."

"Nah, what's wrong, then?" tanyanya sok dengan logat britishnya yang lumayan lancar. Sakura mengakuinya walaupun tidak rela.

Sakura muram ketika menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa menggunakannya."

"Kau dapat apa?" Sakura melirik penasaran bungkusan Gaara yang sedikit robek. Lelaki itu hanya mengintipnya.

Kepala merahnya menggeleng, "Bukan hal yang luar biasa."

"Apa?" Sakura mendesak nyaris merebut bungkusan itu jika saja Gaara tidak sigap menjauhkannya dari Sakura.

"Hoverboard," jawabnya kalem tidak antusias sambil melirik Jiraiya yang terkekeh geli meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura memekik membulatkan matanya, "APA? Hoverboard? Ini tidak adil. Buatku saja ya.. ya?"

Nah, Gaara membatin ucapannya tadi tentang Sakura yang selalu merebut miliknya langsung terbukti sekarang.

"Tidak. Kau punya milikmu sendiri."

"Please.. c'mon.. Gaara berikan padaku ya, ya?" pintanya memelas mengubah mimiknya seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak."

"Gaara.. please! Aku janji tidak akan membohongimu lagi. Aku janji tidak akan menjahilimu lagi. Aku janji tidak akan mengataimu lagi. Berikan padaku, ya?" Sakura bersikeras.

Wajah tegasnya mengerut seolah-olah sedang berpikir keras sebelum melontarkan jawaban yang berhasil melunturkan semua warna diwajah Sakura.

"Kutarik kata-kataku. Ugh.. you bloody moron!"

Well.

Sakura merengut tidak terima dan bersungguh-sungguh menarik kata-katanya dengan mengumpatinya moron meniru dirinya yang sempat mengatai Sakura tadi.

000

Kondisi jalanan saat ini sangat macet. Wajar saja karena sudah saatnya orang-orang kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Langit senja kemerahan sudah nampak sejak seperempat jam yang lalu. Matahari bahkan sudah beranjak kembali dari peraduan.

Sasuke selalu mengusap poninya ke belakang kepala kala ia mendapat ketidak beruntungan seperti sekarang. Sial sekali kalau pulang selalu terjebak macet dengan ocehan gosip seorang wanita disebelahnya. Sebenarnya ia tadi seharusnya mengambil jalan pintas agar cepat sampai rumah tapi karena rengekan berisik wanita itu membuatnya harus dengan lapang dada menurutinya.

"Sasuke, kau tahu tidak-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah keburu memotongnya.

"Tidak."

"Dengarkan dulu!" Nah berisik sekali 'kan. Benak Sasuke mendumel berkali-kali. "Tadi Louis Vuitton mengeluarkan brand tas baru. Cantik sekali. Aku ingin memilikinya, belikan itu untukku ya, honey?"

Sudah banyak omong, tukang minta pula. Tidak habis pikir. Sasuke baru menyadari setelah melewati seminggu ini dia berkencan—dalam artian yang sebenarnya—dengan Shion akan berujung pada permintaan-belikan brand-brand keluaran terbaru label ternama dunia. Dia sempat berpikir apakah Shion dulu tukang peminta-minta. Dulu wanita itu tidak seperti sekarang sering ngelunjak minta apa saja padanya. Mulai saat ini Sasuke tidak ingin menurutinya lagi. Bisa bangkrut dia.

"Tasmu 'kan sudah banyak. Hampir melebihi besarnya kontainer malah. Untuk apa beli lagi?" Sasuke menyahut sadis tidak melihat raut muka Shion yang memerah malu dan marah. Seakan Sasuske berniat bercanda. Selera humornya memang mengerikan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, honey."

Sasuke bersikeras, "Itu kenyataannya, dear."

"Kau jahat sekali. Sudah tidak sayang padaku, ya?" Wah gawat! Kenapa harus berubah semelankolis drama queen begini sih? Sasuke berpikir memutar otak sembari matanya melirik takut-takut ke muka Shion yang merah, cemas kalau wanita itu tiba-tiba berteriak meminta pertanggung jawaban seperti drama yang selalu ibunya tonton.

"Kau tega melihat mereka mengolokku? Hah? Kau tega, Sasuke?" bentak Shion marah-marah.

Hah? Siapa pula mereka itu? Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Mereka.. mereka teman mainku."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" celetuk Sasuke tidak sengaja. Entah mengapa Sasuke seakan tidak bisa mengerem mulutnya yang lancang nan pedas. Dan entah mengapa Sasuke tidak bisa lagi bersikap semanis dulu seperti awal mereka berkencan. Berkencan secara gerilya tentunya. Takut kepergok Itachi.

"Hell, kau memang jahat," teriaknya keras tepat membuat Sasuke hampir melompat menembus atap mobil. "T-turunkan aku disini. Aku akan naik taksi. Dan.. a-aku marah padamu." Teriaknya sekali lagi lalu terdengar debaman keras pintu mobil.

Sasuke baru saja berniat mencegahnya. Sayang sekali sudah setengah jalan hampir sampai diapartemen wanita itu. Tapi sudah keburu pergi.

Sia-sia 'kan dia bersusah payah menyelami kemacetan jalanan kota Tokyo yang ramai padat hanya demi mengantarkan wanita itu kendati dia tidak tahan mendengar rengekannya yang mirip anak kecil.

Wanita itu berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menghentak-hentakkan heel-nya ke tanah yang dipijakinya dengan brutal. Sudah meneriakinya seenaknya lalu memperlakukan mobilnya tanpa tahu malu. Sasuke mencibir dalam hati merutuki tingkah laku Shion pada pintu mobilnya. 'Kan sayang kalau lecet. Memangnya dia mau mengganti rugi? Halah, palingan merengek sambil meminta maaf dengan mimik andalannya disertai lelehan air mata dan ingus. Ew.

Kasihan juga sih sebenarnya. Lagipula dia pacarnya 'kan. Sasuke melanglang buana kembali menyelami ingatan masa lalu dicelah otaknya. Dia sudah menyukai wanita itu sejak duduk dibangku menengah atas. Tapi terkendala karena wanita sudah lebih dulu disikat oleh Itachi yang notabenenya tidak serius. Kemudian keberuntungan memihaknya sebab Shion ternyata juga menyukainya. Dan terwujudlah hubungan terlarang diantara keduanya sampai saat ini mereka berhasil menjadi sepasang kekasih tanpa perlu mengendap-endap seperti dulu. Tapi rasanya aneh.

Sangat aneh.

Sejujurnya dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya yang tidak menentu. Sungguh, dia selalu pusing memikirkan perasaan hatinya yang sebenarnya itu bagaimana. Dia bimbang. Dan masih tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang hal ini meskipun sudah sering menonton drama-drama cekokan ibunya. Tidak membantu sama sekali.

000

Penat melanda sekujur tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Bahkan rambut hitamnya terasa lepek. Sasuke berselonjor lelah di sofa ruang tamu. Mengutuki kesialannya selama satu jam lalu terjebak macet. Langitpun sudah gelap bertaburkan bintang-bintang kecil dipandangan mata.

Kenapa suasana sepi sekali. Benaknya bertanya-tanya penasaran. Biasanya jam segini berisik sekali. Apalagi dari arah dapur selalu terjadi adu mulut antara Itachi dan Sakura tentang menu masakan apa yang akan disajikan oleh ibunya. Mereka berdua selalu ribut bergantian menebak masalah makanan.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika karena muncul suara berisik seorang wanita yang baru saja singgah dipikirannya dari arah pintu utama.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke diam saja, malas menyahut.

Wanita itu langsung duduk disebelahnya dengan kasar sambil membawa bungkusan lumayan besar ditangannya.

Sasuke nyaris berpikir kalau Sakura ternyata sama saja dengan wanita pada umumnya yang suka menghamburkan uang dengan pergi berbelanja ke mal-mal besar dipusat kota sebelum wanita merah muda itu membuka paksa kotak bungkusan itu lalu menyodorkannya didepan wajahnya secara tiba-tiba dan bertanya polos, "Kau tahu cara kerjanya?"

"Hm?" salah satu alisnya naik masih tidak mengerti. Matanya mendapati CDJ dibungkusan merah muda itu.

"Kau tahu caranya, tidak?"

"Cara kerjanya?" Sasuke mengulang.

"Itu tadi yang kutanyakan," ucap Sakura memutar matanya muram.

Satu anggukan dari Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar menepuk kedua tangannya cukup keras, "Nah, karena kau tahu caranya, besok ajari aku, ya? Sekarang buatkan aku sesuatu karena aku lapar. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasak, 'kan? Apalagi kelihatannya bibi Mikoto dan lainnya belum pulang. Kuharap kau bisa memasak. Kau bisa, 'kan?" cerocos Sakura panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak janji. Tapi kau 'kan bisa menunggu sampai ibu pulang. Aku lelah."

"Ayolah Sasuke.. aku lapar. Sangat lapar. Kau tidak mau melihatku meregang nyawa disini karena busung lapar, 'kan?" raut Sakura penuh harap sambil menggoncang kedua bahu tegap Sasuke yang menyender lelah ke sandaran sofa.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lagi pertanda setuju.

Sasuke sepertinya memang tidak bisa menolak setelah menyadari kalau perutnya juga butuh asupan nutrisi. Juga karena tidak ingin menanggung resiko interogasi polisi mengenai mayat seorang wanita terbujur kaku dirumahnya. Itu gila!

Sakura melompat berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya dan meletakkan CDJ dimeja depannya. Baru akan beranjak pergi namun suara dalam khas pria milik Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Sepertinya akan lama." Gumam Sasuke, masih lelah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya membalik badan menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak lihat aku belum mandi, hm?"

"Oh. Baiklah, kau mandi saja dulu. Tidak masalah kok asalkan tidak lebih dari satu jam. Aku bisa mentolerirnya."

"Bagaimana kalau lewat satu jam?" Sasuke menyeringai iblis.

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya," Sakura balas menyeringai kecil sebelum meninggalkannya.

Sakura bertopang dagu di kitchen island dengan malas-malasan menunggu makanan yang akan dibuatkan oleh Sasuke. Pria itu tadi bilang akan membuatkannya pie apel dan tomat. Sejujurnya, dia belum pernah memakan masakan buatan Sasuke, jadi Sakura sangsi jika makanan itu layak dimakan atau tidak. Tapi kalau perut sudah berbunyi itu artinya dia sudah tidak peduli lagi makanan itu enak atau tidak asalkan perutnya kenyang. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Hah!

Celemek berwarna merah milik bibi Mikoto melekat pas memeluk lekuk tubuh Sasuke yang tegap, liat, dan berotot. Berototnya tidak berlebihan seperti peserta WWE. Kakinya juga jenjang seperti model-model pria di majalah fashion Ino dan Karin. Hampir sempurna. Sakura memberikan nilai 9 dari 10.

Lelaki itu berdiri membelakanginya dengan peralatan membuat adonan ditangannya. Nampaknya serius sekali. Ah, kalau dirinya yang memasak mungkin dua kali lebih serius dari Sasuke mengingat bakat memasaknya yang tidak bisa diharapkan. Sasuke sepertinya sedang membuat kulit pie. Dan dia mirip seperti chef sungguhan.

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggil datar tanpa berminat menengadahkan kepalanya sedikitpun dari bahan-bahan masakannya.

Sakura diam saja. Sasuke belum tentu mengetahui kehadirannya, 'kan?

"Kau tuli, ya?" Oh.. sudah tahu rupanya. Batinnya mengerang gemas.

"Apa?"

"Ambilkan tomat dan apel dikulkas," perintahnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Sakura bangkit dari kursi tingginya dengan malas-malasan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sekeranjang apel dan tomat lalu meletakkan tepat disamping bahan-bahan lainnya.

Sakura hampir kembali ke tempatnya duduk tadi sebelum Sasuke menginterupsinya dengan lancang, "Potong itu." Masih enggan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hah?"

Kepalanya tiba-tiba menoleh kesal mendeliki Sakura, "Kau betulan tuli, ya?"

Sakura mengerutkan hidungnya sebal kemudian mengambil pisau dan talenan ditangan Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke jadi sensitif dan kesal begitu? Apa efek kelelahan bisa mempengaruhi moodnya? Atau pria itu sedang bertengkar dengan pacar blondenya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otaknya yang pandai berspekulasi. Namun diabaikannya.

Tangannya membolak-balik tomat bingung bagaimana model irisan yang dinginkan Sasuke.

"Potong dadu." Sasuke kembali memerintah. Akhirnya.

"Hmm."

"Ukurannya kecil-kecil."

"Mm-hm."

"Sekalian apelnya."

"Okay."

"Tapi kupas dulu kulitnya."

"Yeah."

"Kau harus belajar memasak sekarang."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Tenggelam fokus memotong bagiannya.

"Hey! Bukan begitu." Teriak Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil alih pisau ditangannya dan mulai mempraktekkan bagaimana cara memotong dadu yang sebenarnya. "Begini caranya. Potong kecil itu bentuknya seperti ini bukan seperti milikmu tadi. Mengerti?"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja sih yang memotongnya?" ucap Sakura, jengkel.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau itu harus belajar memasak sekarang."

Sakura mengerang kesal, "Kau jadi seperti ibu."

"Seperti ibumu yang bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke, mulai basa-basi.

"Cerewet." Pria itu mengernyit tidak lagi menanggapi. Tapi semenit kemudian kembali membuka suara,

"Oh ya.. sudah kau cuci belum tadi?"

"Apanya?" Sakura berkonsentrasi memotong tomatnya dengan raut serius dan tegang disaat bersamaan.

"Tomat dan apelnya."

"Oh. Belum." Jawab Sakura polos.

"Buang!" perintah Sasuke menepuk lengannya kecil.

"Maksudmu, ini dibuang?" kepala merah mudanya jadi bingung sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Itu kotor belum steril." Tangan pria itu kembali berkutat dengan bahannya.

"Tapi 'kan, sayang?" Bibir tipisnya mengerut menjadi garis tipis sambil meratapi tomat yang baru saja dia potong dengan sempurna. Menurutnya.

"Oh ya, sayang. Kau mau makan makanan yang masih ada kumannya, hm? Buang!" dagunya mengedik mengarah ke tempat sampah dan wastafel disebelah kirinya sementara Sakura disebelah kanannya jadi Sakura harus mondar-mandir dibelakang lelaki itu untuk membuang dan mencuci.

"Ya, sayang." jawabnya ambigu. Sasuke bingung itu panggilan untuknya atau manifestasi dari sayangnya tomat yang dibuang.

"Cuci yang bersih."

"Aye, chef."

Setelah memotong satu tomat bagiannya menjadi bentuk dadu-dadu kecil yang kelihatan sempurna di matanya tapi dia tidak tahu apakah potongan itu sempurna di mata Sasuke. Sakura mengamati potongannya lamat-lamat. Sangat ragu apakah potongan model seperti ini yang dinginkan Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu bentuknya." Sasuke mengerang sebal melirik potongan Sakura tidak seperti yang dia praktekkan tadi. Kenapa susah sekali rasanya mengajari seorang wanita yang notabenenya kodratnya memasak. Apalagi ini hanya memotong. Gampang sekali baginya malahan.

"Oh bukan," Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Ini terlalu besar."

"Aku baru sadar."

"Potong lagi." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan desahan putus asanya. Sakura memang idiot.

"Baiklah."

Hampir semua potongan sudah rapi dan siap untuk dimasukkan dalam adonan kulit pie yang sudah jadi milik Sasuke dan dipanggang sampai matang. Tinggal satu apel lagi yang masih harus dipotong oleh Sakura. Namun tampaknya wanita itu sama sekali tidak berniat dan malah memotongnya melintang berbagai bentuk.

"Potong yang benar," desak Sasuke ketus.

"Aku tidak berniat memotongnya, aku berniat memakannya. Lagipula ini yang terakhir."

"Tidak. Ini masih kurang. Cepat potong!"

"Tidak."

"Pie apelmu tidak akan jadi kalau begitu," cetus Sasuke datar. Terkadang Sasuke bersifat menyebalkan seperti sekarang ini. Atau dia memang menyebalkan sedari awal. Batin Sakura berkata.

Tangannya mengambil potongan apel suka-sukanya dengan cemberut lalu memakannya lahap. Kemudian memotong sisanya yang belum dia potong melintang.

Bibirnya bersiul-siul senang melihat pie apel—buatan Sasuke—yang sudah matang ada ditangan Sasuke. Kakinya duduk bersila diatas karpet beludru halus diruang keluarga menghadap layar televisi yang lebar. Mulutnya komat-kamit tidak sabar ingin segera melahap makanannya.

Saat makanannya sudah berada diatas meja hitam hadapannya, kedua tangannya dengan cepat hampir memegangnya namun dengan cepat pula tangannya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat tabokan keras Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan—?!"

Sasuke menyela sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimat protesnya, "Itu masih panas, bodoh."

Sakura merengut mengusap pelan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang kena pukul sementara Sasuke memandangnya lucu lalu bertanya kalem, "Sakit?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak lihat? Ini memar," ucap Sakura sinis.

"Memerah bukan memar," koreksi Sasuke, mengulum senyum mengejek.

"You're a fucking moron," umpat Sakura sedangkan Sasuke mengabaikannya malahan mengganti-ganti chanel televisi mencari film di layanan Netflix langganannya.

Mengetahui pie-nya sudah lumayan dingin, mereka berdua melahapnya dengan perasaan senang sambil menonton film dengan Sakura yang duduk dibawah dan Sasuke yang duduk di sofa atasnya.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke bertanya setelah menghabiskan dua pie tomatnya.

Sakura menjawab tersenyum lebar, "Enak sekali. Tidak sia-sia aku membantumu membuatnya."

"Tidak sepenuhnya membantu," cibir Sasuke datar.

"Mm-hm."

Sakura menyender kenyang ke sofa belakangnya sedikit melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya hanya untuk mendapati lelaki itu masih mengenakan celemek merah milik bibi Mikoto dengan noda tomat yang sedikit menempel di sudut bibirnya. Kekanakan sekali. Pikir Sakura tertawa apatis.

"Hei, menunduklah," perintahnya memutar badan menghadap Sasuke.

"Menunduk?"

"Sudah lakukan saja."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menuruti perintah Sakura untuk menundukkan kepalanya mendekat ke wanita itu. Lalu tanpa sempat ia bayangkan, wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya ke sisi kanan wajahnya. Namun hampir. Hampir sedikit lagi tangan putih itu menyentuh sudut bibirnya, mereka malah dikagetkan oleh suara berat seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia inginkan untuk saat ini menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dilatari oleh suara televisi yang masih menyala.

"Ahem.."

Sial.

 **A/N** : Hello, amazing readers! Thank you so much for the fuckin' awesome feedback. Also thank you for the favorited or alerted this story. Then, keep reading and please leave me a review and let me know what you think about this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**All of characters always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and this story always belong to me. So, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Crap Day

"Ahem.."

Dammit.

Sakura memanuver tangannya yang hampir menyentuh sudut bibir Sasuke untuk menjauh dan secepat menangkap nyamuk tangannya menampar keras sisi kanan pipi Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu tersentak mundur mengadu sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah,

"Aw!" mata Sasuke memelototinya tajam seakan dia berharap Sakura pingsan saat itu juga, "Apa-apaan kau ini?"

Suara dingin Sasuke yang tidak berpengaruh padanya membuat Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara seakan-akan dia menyerah.

Fugaku sebagai tersangka yang mengagetkan mereka berdua hanya geleng-geleng kepala, heran melihat tingkah anak muda zaman sekarang sebelum melengos pergi menghilang ke kamarnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa ini?" Mikoto yang menyaksikan ditengah ruangan berjalan mendekat tergopoh-gopoh, "Apa Sasuke melukaimu, sweetheart?"

Sasuke mendengus keras. Siapa yang ditampar, siapa yang disalahkan. Disini, Sasuke yang dilukai sedangkan Sakura yang melukai tapi kenapa malah ibunya mengkhawatirkan wanita itu, sih. Benak Sasuke mengumpat berkali-kali.

"Hehehe.. tidak kok, bi. Aku hanya menangkap nyamuk tadi. Lihat!" jawab Sakura menunjukkan noda merah ditangan kirinya.

Huh, Sasuke memutar mata kesal. Dia tahu itu hanya sisa tomat yang bertengger disudut bibirnya.

Tadi memaksa untuk dibuatkan makanan dan tidak cukup membantu sama sekali, dan sekarang menamparnya dan berbohong dengan mengatakan noda merah diwajahnya sebagai darah nyamuk. Seharusnya, Sakura mengirim kode kedipan mata atau apapun itu untuk bersekongkol dengannya supaya kedua orang tuanya tidak curiga pada gelagat aneh mereka tadi. Dan bukannya malah menamparnya tiba-tiba. Keras sekali pula.

Damn you, Haruno!

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Sakura, sang ibu langsung melenggang pergi mengikuti kemana suaminya pergi.

Sasuke merenung sejenak masih duduk diatas sofa dengan celemek merah milik sang ibu yang masih bertengger ditubuh maskulinnya. Sakura harus dihukum. Ya. Wanita muda itu harus dihukum. Dia harus membalas tamparan Sakura dengan hukuman yang setimpal. Sasuke berpikir hukuman apa yang harus dia berikan kepada Sakura nanti.

Bingo.

Ide brilian melintas cepat ke otaknya seperti roket. Sasuke sudah tahu apa hukuman yang pantas untuk Sakura nanti. Hah, tunggu saja. Pikirnya menyeringai sadis.

Setelah membereskan bekas makan malamnya tadi, Sasuke langsung menuju ke kamarnya berniat mengecek beberapa file penting yang dikirim Naruto atau Sai di laptopnya. Namun siulan santai Sakura membuatnya berhenti diambang pintu, menyaksikan Sakura yang berjalan sangat santai dengan wajah tak bersalahnya yang meliriknya malas kemudian memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengunci pintu. Seolah mengundang Sasuke untuk segera masuk kesana. Tapi itu mustahil. Mungkin Sasuke akan mengundang dirinya sendiri kesana, seperti rencananya nanti.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya emosi tapi sedetik kemudian seringaian iblis langsung menguasainya.

Pembalasan akan berjalan lancar.

Nah. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak yakin. Mungkin dia akan gagal. Tidak, dia harus yakin. Sasuke menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Menegakkan badannya lelah Sasuke menguap kecil merasa mengantuk. Sekilas matanya melirik jam weker diatas nakas. Sudah pukul sebelas rupanya. Sudah berapa jam dia memelototi laptop? Entahlah, ia sendiri lupa waktu kalau sudah melahap sesuatu di laptopnya seakan-akan semua yang ada disitu adalah pusat kehidupannya.

Dimatikannya laptop itu, lalu beranjak ke walk-in-closet untuk mengganti kaos santainya dengan kaos polos dan celana tiga seperempat berwarna hitam. Well, kamar dirumah ini memang memiliki walk-in-closet, termasuk kamarnya. Namun tidak dengan kamar yang ditempati Sakura—sebab kamar itu merupakan kamar yang dipersilahkan untuk tamu. Dan Sakura itu tamu disini. Itu baginya, tapi entahlah bagi orang tua dan kakaknya, melihat kedekatan mereka yang sangat erat seperti seorang saudara. Yeah, maybe.

Setelah siap berpakaian serba hitam dengan senter ditangannya, Sasuke menyelinap ke kamar Sakura yang terang benderang. Well, jelas sekali wanita itu takut gelap. Haha, ini akan menyenangkan. Benaknya tertawa keras.

Terlihat Sakura tertidur pulas diatas ranjang empuknya. Erangan halusnya hampir membuat Sasuke lupa—bumi—akan tujuannya datang kesini. Shit.

Wanita itu hanya memakai kaos longgar dengan celana kain longgar sepaha. Kaos longgar itu mengekspos sebelah bahunya yang putih bersih. Kenapa pakainnya serba longgar begini. Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah. Kalau begini bisa gagal total rencananya. Bukannya membalas dendam, nantinya dia malah menonton Sakura yang tertidur dengan posisi aneh. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Secepat kilat Sasuke menghilangkan bayangan kotor itu dari otaknya. Tidak, tidak. Dia harus berhasil.

Tangannya pelan merambat mematikan semua lampu yang menyala terang, kemudian menyembunyikan diri dipojok ruangan antara kamar mandi dan lemari. Oh, sekarang dia merasa seperti penyusup dirumahnya sendiri.

Geez!

Sambil bersembunyi, tangannya membuat keributan dengan mengetukkan senternya beberapa kali ke lemari berharap Sakura segera bangun.

Dan.. Gotcha! Sakura langsung bangun terduduk diranjang dengan kecepatan yang Sasuke tidak pernah prediksi sebelumnya. Cepat sekali. Mungkin karena nuansa ruangan gelap, makanya Sakura cepat bangun. Sasuke tidak tahu persis bagaimana reaksi wanita itu saat mendapati kamarnya gelap sebelum suaranya mengumpat keras sekali dan bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya yang tersingkap ditepi bawah ranjang,

"What the fucking holy big hell!"

Lutut Sasuke tidak sengaja menendang lemari yang mana malahan membuat Sakura mengumpat lebih keras dari sebelumnya,

"Freaking hell. Oh.. Batman help me, please!" umpatan Sakura yang ini hampir membuat Sasuke tertawa, namun ditahannya.

Sunyi sejenak.

"Siapa disana?" Sakura bertanya lirih setelah mendengar keributan sekali lagi.

Hell.

Benak Sasuke mengumpat marah karena gelapnya ruangan itu membuatnya berulah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bisa ketahuan kalau begini.

Hampir setengah jam dia bersembunyi, pegal sekali rasanya. Dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Sakura masih terbangun. Buktinya, wanita di dalam selimut itu tidak mengumpat lagi. Kelihatannya sudah tidur biarpun gelap gulita.

Sasuke beranjak mendekat memastikan sekali lagi kalau Sakura memang sudah tidur.

Matanya memicing tajam menyesuaikan penghilatannya dalam gelapnya ruangan. Setelah dirasa Sakura memang tidur, dia hendak melangkah pergi namun tarikan kuat dilengannya membuat Sasuke oleng terjatuh diatas ranjang dengan Sakura duduk diatas perutnya,

"Nah! Kena kau."

Senter dalam genggaman tangannya berganti alih ke tangan Sakura. Menyalakan senter, Sakura mengarahkan cahaya terang itu lurus-lurus ke wajah Sasuke yang tertutupi tangannya, tidak tahan akan terangnya cahaya satu-satunya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura sambil menyingkirkan paksa lengan Sasuke yang menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mana mungkin dia mengaku seperti ini, _"Ha ha. Aku sedang balas dendam padamu karena kau telah menampar pipiku hanya untuk menghilangkan sisa tomat disudut bibirku. Dan kau tahu, rasanya itu sakit sekali."_ Yang benar saja. Konyol sekali.

Mata hijau dalam gelapnya ruangan itu mengamatinya intens. Sasuke balik menatapnya tidak kalah intens meskipun cahaya silau dari senter itu hampir membuat matanya rabun.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura berguling tengkurap di sampingnya, "Kau balas dendam ya?" tanyanya mengejek.

"Hm." Tepat sekali.

"Tapi gagal, 'kan?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi, tetap mengejek. Oh.. sangat tepat sekali.

Sasuke hanya memutar mata bosan. Sudah tahu dia gagal, tapi masih saja bertanya.

Sakura kembali bertanya, "Apa ini sakit?" tapi kali ini dengan nada tenang dengan cahaya senter mengarah ke sisi kanan wajahnya seraya tangan halus itu memegang pipi kanannya lembut.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang saat itu juga, tanpa mempedulikan senter yang masih menyala, Sasuke berguling diatas Sakura menindih tubuh berlekuk itu dibawah tubuh liatnya. Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang memegang senter mengarahkan cahayanya tepat ke sisi kanan wajah Sakura, kemudian turun ke sisi bibir bawahnya yang kissable itu.

Sesaat otak Sasuke langsung tidak berjalan lancar, tapi beruntung dia masih bisa menguasai diri sebelum kelepasan. Halah!

Sakura tiba-tiba tertawa aneh, "Ha ha, posisi ini sangat tidak nyaman, kau tahu?" matanya bergerak gelisah ke segala arah. "Badanmu berat sekali."

"Benarkah?" suara Sasuke terdengar dalam dan menggoda.

Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Mm-hm."

Dilihatnya Sasuke lengah, Sakura mengambil kesempatan, dengan sekali dorongan dia berhasil menggulingkan Sasuke telentang ke sampingnya sementara dirinya bergerak bangun dengan cepat menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Keluar!" serunya keras membuat Sasuke terlonjak duduk, kebingungan.

Beruntung cahaya dari luar kamar bisa menerangi kamarnya yang gelap meskipun samar-samar. Jadi Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit memerah yang Sasuke tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Mungkin dia sedang menahan sembelit.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, bingung.

"Kau mau kita bertukar kamar atau kau mau tidur sekamar denganku?" Sakura bertanya polos, seakan berusaha menghilangkan warna merah tipis diwajahnya. Tapi menurut Sasuke, Sakura hanya berpura-pura polos.

Lantas Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan—sedikit kecewa—berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka lebar dengan Sakura yang menyender santai menunggunya cepat keluar.

Namun tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik ke belakang hampir terjengkang saat hendak menyentuh kenob pintu kamarnya, "Tunggu dulu. Kau harus menyalakan lampu dikamarku, okay?" Sakura berujar sambil menyeretnya kembali ke kamarnya.

Dia lupa kalau Sakura itu anti yang namanya gelap.

And see, Sasuke sudah menduga kalau rencananya tidak akan berjalan mulus alias gagal total.

000

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk bersebrangan diruang keluarga dengan Sakura duduk diatas karpet sedangkan Sasuke di sofa mengamatinya dengan intens. Sasuke bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sakura suka sekali duduk dibawah dibandingkan diatas sofa. Apa Sakura terbiasa seperti itu atau di karpet itu ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik yang Sasuke tidak tahu, sehingga wanita itu lebih memilih meletakkan pantat seksinya disana. Ah, mana mungkin. Karpet tetaplah karpet, dan tidak ada menariknya sama sekali. Pikirnya final.

Setelah menyetel CDJ tadi, Sasuke langsung mengarahkan benda persegi panjang itu dihadapan Sakura. Dengan sangat sabar, Sasuke mengajarinya. Berkali-kali Sasuke hampir mengelus dada karena Sakura yang susah sekali diajak berkompromi. Ya, kompromi. Sebab wanita itu sedari tadi mengeluh membuat ruangan jadi berisik karena adu mulut mereka yang sangat menegangkan dan juga Sakura yang tidak menuruti perintah yang dikatakannya. Wanita itu meragukan kemampuannya. Sakura selalu penasaran dan menentangnya dengan mencoba sendiri tombol-tombol di alat itu. Itu menurutnya.

Akhirnya mereka saling menyalahkan. Bagaimana tidak. Sakura mengeluh menuduh Sasuke yang tidak becus mengajarinya. Sementara Sasuke akhirnya juga mengeluh, tidak tahan karena Sakura adalah murid pertamanya yang menurutnya sangat bodoh.

Oh.. man.

"Tekan yang itu!" seru Sasuke emosi menunjuk tombol berwarna didepan Sakura.

"Astaga!" Sakura mengerang frustasi.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau malah menekan yang itu?" Sasuke hampir melompat dari duduknya ingin segera berlari enyah kemanapun asalkan tidak ada Sakura disana.

Sakura memelototinya, "Kau yang bodoh. Tombol disini berwarna-warni dan kau tidak menyebutkan warnanya apa." Ucap Sakura dengan nada bicara yang menyebalkan.

"Dari tadi hanya satu warna yang kutunjuk. Seharusnya kau sudah hafal.." Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "..sedari tadi."

"Kau pikun,ya? Seharusnya kau sadar awal tadi kau menunjuk dua warna."

"Hm. Tapi seharusnya kau sudah mengerti karena sekarang aku hanya menunjuk satu warna."

Sakura kembali mengerang berkeluh kesah, "Damn! Seharusnya kau menyebutkan warnanya apa. Warna tombol disini hampir sama semua. Aku bingung."

Sasuke balas mengumpat dan merasa kepalanya mau pecah saat itu juga, "Hell. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau itu semua salahmu."

"Salahku?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya sekaligus bingung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, "Ya salahmu. Seharusnya kau tidak memilih CDJ yang seperti ini."

"Dan seharusnya kau tidak menyalahkanku karena aku tidak ikut memilih saat kakek membelinya."

Kali ini mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Sasuke berpikir kenapa kemarin dia mau mengajari Sakura yang bebal kalau pada akhirnya seperti ini, sementara Sakura berpikir kenapa dia kemarin meminta Sasuke mengajarinya kalau dia sendiri bisa belajar otodidak.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua menyesal secara bersamaan.

"Tetap saja itu salahmu," Sasuke kembali menyalahkan Sakura.

Sakura tidak mau kalah, "Dan juga salahmu."

Mata keduanya saling mengirim sinyal pembunuh terampuh yang mereka bisa sampai mereka berdua berdiri dari duduknya masing-masing tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dan berkata frustasi, "I'm done."

Suasana ruangan kembali sunyi seperti awal setelah keduanya pergi berlawanan arah entah kemana.

000

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Dia kesal. Sangat kesal. Dari tadi dia terus yang disalahkan. Sakura berpikir kalau seharusnya Sasuke itu sadar kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa mengajar dengan benar. Ya seharusnya begitu.

Setelah menutup pintu dibelakangnya, Sakura merasa saku celananya bergetar. Ah, dia lupa kalau ponselnya ada disitu.

Dilihatnya id orang yang tercantum dilayar yang berani sekali meneleponnya disaat yang tidak tepat begini.

 _Readhead Senior.._

Oh Sasori ternyata. Tumben sekali dia menelepon. Jangan tanya kenapa Sakura menamai kontak Sasori readhead karena memang rambutnya berwarna merah, jadi wajar saja. Kemudian Gaara mendapat nama readhead junior, kepala merah yang kedua.

Tunggu..

Crap. Berani sekali dia menelepon setelah seminggu menghilang tidak ada kabar. Ayah dan ibunya juga termasuk.

 _"Hei, cupcake,"_ sapanya dari seberang telepon.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Berani sekali dia menelepon dengan suara ceria begitu.

 _"Hei.. kau tahu, kami sedang berada di Los Angeles loh."_ suaranya riang sekali membuat telinga Sakura gatal.

Tetap saja Sakura tidak menjawab. Dan sekali lagi, berani sekali dia menelepon hanya untuk memberitahu dimana dia berada sekarang bukannya menanyakan kabarnya yang selama seminggu ini ditelantarkan.

 _"Sakura! Kau disana, 'kan?"_

"Yep." Akhirnya Sakura menjawab malas-malasan.

 _"Kau tahu—"_ sebelum Sasori sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang isinya cuma pamer, Sakura sudah keburu memotong duluan,

"Kenapa kau baru menelepon?"

 _"Sibuk."_ Sasori menjawab cepat, berbohong. Jelas sekali di telinga Sakura. Sasori tidak mungkin menjawab singkat, padat, dan jelas kalau dia sedang tidak berbohong karena nyatanya Sasori itu banyak omong.

"Kau berbohong."

 _"Tidak. Jangan mengada-ngada."_

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura sedikit emosi.

 _"Tentu saja."_

"Kapan kalian pulang?" tanyanya lagi, mulai santai.

 _"Kenapa kau tidak tanya ayah atau ibu saja, sih?"_

"Dasar bodoh. Sekarang aku sedang berbicara denganmu, jadi aku hanya bisa bertanya padamu." ucap Sakura tidak santai mendengar Sasori yang tiba-tiba sewot, "Kenapa kau tidak langsung menjawab saja, sih?"

 _"Itu karena aku tidak tahu, bodoh."_

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada ayah atau ibu?" tanya Sakura menirukan Sasori tadi.

 _"Mereka sibuk."_

"Benarkah?"

 _"Ya. Kenapa kau susah sekali untuk mengerti, sih?"_

"Karena kau sering berbohong. Dan sekarang suaramu terdengar mencurigakan. Mungkin saja saat ini kau sedang berbohong."

Perdebatan mereka dengan awalan kata kenapa baru selesai setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Sebenarnya, Sakura ingin sekali mematikan sambungan telepon dari awal mulainya Sasori yang sewot tadi. Tapi berdebat dengan Sasori meningkatkan mood menjadi lebih baik.

Dan sekarang dia mulai bingung harus melakukan apa. Setelah berpikir keras, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke bawah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, atau mungkin dia harus kembali mendatangi Sasuke untuk mengganggu pria itu.

Tiba ditengah undakan tangga, matanya menangkap sosok manusia yang sedang duduk menyender di sofa dengan kaki berselonjor diatas meja.

Matanya memicing memastikan bahwa orang itu Sasuke atau bukan. Tapi sosok itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang. Itu berarti bukan Sasuke. Ada tiga orang berambut hitam panjang disini, dan itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa berhenti menebak-nebak.

Melihat bahunya yang lebar, Sakura mulai mengeliminasi bibi Mikoto. Tidak mungkin bibi Mikoto mempunyai bahu lebar. Halah, karena sudah lelah berdiri ditengah undakan tangga, akhirnya Sakura langsung menghampiri orang itu dan mendapati Itachi yang kaget melihat kedatangannya.

"Wow, kau mengagetkanku." Seru Itachi menatap Sakura sekilas kemudian beralih kembali ke ponsel digenggamannya.

"Tumben sekali kau berada dirumah."

"Konan ingin kesini tadi, jadi aku harus menemaninya. Dan sekarang dia menghilang."

"Dia disini?" Tanya Sakura celingukan.

Itachi bersedekap sambil tersenyum sebal, "Ya. Setibanya tadi, dia langsung melesat pergi entah kemana meninggalkanku sendirian disini."

Sakura mencibir mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Kenapa tidak kau cari saja dia?"

"Kau pikir rumah ini sekecil pos satpam? Tentu saja tidak. Banyak koridor yang harus kususuri, dan aku sedang malas untuk berjalan-jalan." Sakura melirik Itachi skeptis setelah mendengar jawaban Itachi yang tiba-tiba merepet panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Kenapa tidak kau cari saja dia?" Itachi malah balik bertanya menirukan ucapan dan nada Sakura tadi.

Mengerutkan hidungnya kesal, Sakura langsung melenggang pergi mencari Sasuke, meninggalkan Itachi yang terkekeh jahil dibelakangnya. Tidak tahu kenapa, Sakura merasa terhibur saat berdekatan dengan Sasuke, meskipun seringkali bertengkar. Tapi baginya, itu sangat menghibur dan menyenangkan.

Setelah lima menit menyusuri koridor, akhirnya dia sampai dihalaman belakang yang luasnya minta ampun. Sakura bersyukur setidaknya luas halaman itu tidak seluas lapangan golf, karena dia bisa lelah duluan sebelum mencapai tempat Sasuke berselonjor dikursi pantai tepi kolam renang.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang terpejam damai dengan headphone yang menutupi kedua telinganya. Ditangan lelaki itu terselip mp3 yang tersambung di headphone yang sedang dipakai Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura menepuk bahunya pelan berharap Sasuke membuka matanya. Namun sayangnya mata Sasuke tetap terpejam. Sakura bertanya-tanya apa Sasuke sedang tertidur atau pura-pura tidur. Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah meregang nyawa.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, mengusir pikiran negatif itu dari kepalanya yang pandai berasumsi.

Ditepuknya sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dan tetap tidak ada respon yang berarti.

Akhirnya Sakura sengaja menggoncang-goncang kedua bahu Sasuke berkali-kali membuat lelaki itu gelagapan membuka mata karena dibangunkan secara paksa.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?" amuk Sasuke dengan mata yang berkilat berbahaya. Sasuke tiba-tiba terlihat seksi dimatanya.

Membasahi tenggorokan yang tiba-tiba kering, Sakura menjawab seolah tidak ada masalah apapun, "Membangunkanmu. Kau tidur seperti orang mati."

Sejenak Sasuke memandangnya aneh, kemudian mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Well, untuk apa kau kesini? Menemuiku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku bosan, jadi aku mencarimu sampai kesini."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bertanya. Sementara Sakura seolah tidak mengerti dengan kode tanda tanya yang dikirimkan Sasuke. Jadi Sakura hanya mengernyit bingung.

Matanya melirik mp3 digenggaman Sasuke yang terbengkalai.

"Hei, kau mendengarkan apa?" tanpa permisi, direbutnya mp3 penuh lagu itu dari tangan Sasuke yang memutar mata bosan. Kebiasaan. Pikirnya.

"Ew. Kenapa lagumu melow semua begini? Kau sedang galau, ya?" cecar Sakura pedas.

Sasuke menjawab sewot, "Kalau tidak suka, sini kembalikan."

Sewotnya Sasuke tidak digubris oleh Sakura, malahan terus mengomentari Sasuke setelah melihat bagian now playing, "Wow kau melankolis sekali. Kau suka Justin Bieber?"

Sekarang siapa yang berlagak cerewet? Benak Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti mencibir wanita disampingnya itu.

"Sini kem—"

"Aku pinjam, ya?" Oh, tadi sok mengomentarinya melankolis dan galau. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah meminjam dengan wajah penuh harap yang sok polos itu. Hell, Sasuke kembali bertanya-tanya, Sakura itu memang polos atau pura-pura polos, sih?

Sasuke baru tersadar dari pikiran singkatnya karena tiba-tiba headphone ditelinganya diambil paksa oleh Sakura yang wajahnya sungguh menyebalkan.

"God.. Seharusnya kau bilang kalau mau meminjam headphone-nya, aku 'kan sedang menggunakannya." sembur Sasuke dingin sok serius.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, tapi kaunya malah melamun tidak jelas," balas Sakura sedikit cemberut.

Mengangguk setuju, Sasuke menatap Sakura lamat-lamat dari dekat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura terlihat sangat menawan dari samping. Semuanya yang melekat di dirinya terlihat sempurna. Andai saja Sakura bukan personil band, mungkin dia sudah menjadi model terkenal dengan tawaran job terbanyak. Sasuke tiba-tiba mambayangkan Sakura dengan berbagai model pakaian minim victoria secret kemudian bercatwalk ria dengan dirinya sebagai penonton terdepan diantara ratusan penonton lainnya. Disamping itu, tinggi badan Sakura yang mumpuni bisa menjadikan wanita itu sebagai pramugari maskapai penerbangan Emirates yang sering ditumpanginya. Sekali lagi, Sasuke membayangkan Sakura memakai seragam pramugari dengan kain kerudung yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya mirip seperti pramugari Timur Tengah di maskapai itu. Mungkin, dia terlihat sangat orang luar negeri sekali, apalagi hidung mancungnya yang menggoda.

Oh dear..

Seketika, tangan Sasuke gatal sekali ingin menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura yang putih itu. Jemarinya sudah tergerak menyentuh sisi kiri wajah Sakura sebelum Sasuke sempat mencegahnya. Sedangkan Sakura langsung memalingkan muka dari mp3 ke wajah Sasuke yang mematung setelah menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Menarik tangannya secepat mungkin, Sasuke menjawab dengan gelengan singkat membuat Sakura bingung sendiri. Berhubung Sakura sedang menikmati lagu di mp3 Sasuke yang lumayan menyenangkan hatinya, Sakura tidak jadi bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai sikap Sasuke yang mendadak menjadi aneh. Sementara Sasuke diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega dan mengumpat keras-keras yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri mengingat tangannya yang agresif sekali.

Suasana menjadi sunyi, hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin dan cicitan burung yang nangkring di salah satu pohon dihalaman itu. Sebenarnya, suasana saat ini terasa menyejukkan bagi Sasuke dengan semilir angin yang berhembus. Akan tetapi, sinar matahari yang menyengat tembus mengenai kulitnya secara langsung membuat Sasuke meralat kata menyejukkan menjadi menyebalkan. Sasuke memang sedikit tidak menyukai sinar matahari menyengat, maka sedari itu dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya didalam ruangan dibandingkan berpanas-panas diluar ruangan seperti saat ini. Tidak heran kulitnya sedikit pucat.

Sakura menepuk bahunya pelan, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

"Tidak ingin masuk kedalam? Aku sudah kepanasan disini. Apa kau ingin berjemur?" cerocos Sakura seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Sasuke pikir hanya dia saja yang merasa kepanasan disini, tapi ternyata wanita disampingnya ini juga kepanasan. Well, Sasuke tidak jadi mengatai Sakura superhuman yang tahan panas.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk singkat sambil mengekori Sakura yang masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian berbelok ke kanan menuju dapur, sedangkan Sasuke berbelok ke kiri menuju ruang keluarga. Dia sedang ingin menonton televisi mencari hiburan setelah melihat mp3 dan headphone-nya tadi masih dibawa Sakura.

Siangnya, Sasuke masih memelototi televisi didepannya yang menayangkan film Mission Impossible ke-empat yang dibintangi Tom Cruise. Merasa lapar, dimatikannya televisi itu lantas Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat mp3 dan headphone yang tergeletak diatas kitchen island. Kepalanya menggeleng putus asa. Mengabaikan barangnya, Sasuke membuka pintu ganda kulkas mencari bahan untuk dimasak dan langsung kecewa saat itu juga, karena bahannya sudah habis. Bahkan tomat dan apel sudah tandas. Damn. Kenapa bahannya harus habis disaat dia sedang kelaparan?

Ditutupnya pintu kulkas itu, matanya menangkap note yang ditempel disitu dengan pin bermagnet. Diambilnya note itu sambil menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya di kitchen island. Tak lama setelah membaca note itu Sasuke mendengus masam. Dia harus belanja ke supermarket terdekat. Itu yang ditulis ibunya di note itu.

Sasuke memicing dingin melihat Sakura kembali ke dapur dengan cengiran lebarnya yang memperlihatkan seluruh deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Sasuke terus memelototi Sakura yang duduk bertopang dagu menatapnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya berkali-kali seolah kepala Sasuke bertambah menjadi tiga kepala.

"Matamu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura, terdengar penasaran melihat Sasuke yang memicing dan melotot kepadanya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, malahan tangannya memberikan note tadi ke Sakura yang kebingungan. Sakura menerimanya sambil mengerutkan hidungnya keatas, tidak mengerti kemudian membacanya.

 _Siapapun yang membaca note ini pertama kali, dia harus belanja bahan makanan yang habis dikulkas._

 _Love,_

 _Mrs. Uchiha_

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengejek seolah dia mengatakan, _rasakan kau._

Holy crap.

"Oh ya, Sasuke, aku titip apel." Perintahnya seenaknya yang tidak diindahkan oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu malah mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, sebelum membalas datar,

"Hm. Kau harus ikut denganku."

 **A/N** : Wheww, wonderful readers! Your reviews made me feel very happy, by the way. Seriously, thanks for reading and review this shit story. And I'm sorry if it's crap. Yo, let me know your thoughts about this chapter, okay. See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**All of characters always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and this story always belong to me. So, enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Kissed

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura curiga sambil menegakkan badannya yang sedikit meluruh kedepan bertopang dagu.

Sasuke mengulang santai, "Kau harus ikut denganku."

"Kemana?" Sakura mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya dia tidak tahu Sasuke akan mengajaknya kemana. Benar-benar pelupa.

"Supermarket. Memangnya kemana lagi?" sewot Sasuke enggan menjelaskan.

Oh.

Ke supermarket, ya?

Oh.

Tunggu..

Sakura langsung berdiri kelabakan berniat beringsut pergi dari dapur dan menghindari Sasuke yang tanpa sadar melotot tajam melihat gelagat mencurigakan Sakura.

Kakinya sudah berlari sampai di ruang tamu. Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari dengan bersemangat mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman untuknya lari dari Sasuke. Namun tetap saja kecepatan kaki dan insting seorang pria milik Sasuke berhasil dengan cepat menebak dan menangkap Sakura yang bertingkah seperti orang bodoh di tengah ruangan. Dia masih kebingungan hingga tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jangan kabur," kata Sasuke, masih memperlihatkan pelototan tajamnya kepada Sakura yang melompat kaget karena cengkeraman kuat Sasuke di lengannya. Seketika dia berharap kulitnya tidak membiru karenanya.

"Aku tidak mau," tolaknya keras kepala yang dibalas sama keras kepalanya oleh Sasuke,

"Harus mau."

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya yang tidak mencengkeram Sakura ke dagunya seakan dia sedang berpikir.

"Tetap saja, kau harus ikut denganku. Titik." Sikap Sasuke yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya mulai kambuh.

Sakura berdecak keras, mengabaikan pelototan Sasuke yang semakin tajam seperti pisau dapur, "Aku tetap tidak mau!" tangannya yang bebas dari cengkeraman Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang terbelit tangan kokoh pria itu.

Sasuke bersikukuh, "Harus mau. Kalau kau tidak ikut, aku tidak akan membelikan apel kesayanganmu itu," ancamnya berang.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh begitu. Untuk apa aku ikut denganmu, lagipula kau yang membaca note itu pertama kali. Jadi seharusnya hanya kau saja yang berbelanja ke supermarket, dan aku tidak ikut," balasnya tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak. Kau ikut atau tidak ada apel sama sekali."

Sakura mencibir, "Aku tidak mau ikut, dan kau.. harus membelikanku apel." Telunjuknya menuding lancang hidung mancung Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak seraya menyeret Sakura keluar rumah, "Dengar, Sakura, kau harus ikut denganku. Titik sebesar tomat." Finalnya tidak menghiraukan ringisan Sakura akibat cengkeraman tangannya yang kuatnya berlebihan. Sungguh kurang ajar.

Pada akhirnya Sakura menerima perintah paksaan Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan, sebab dia tidak mau apel kesayangannya terlupakan begitu saja.

Perdebatan mereka selesai dengan Sasuke sebagai pihak pemenang dan tanpa persiapan sedikitpun, mereka berdua langsung menuju mobil yang terparkir di garasi. Sakura menggerutu tidak jelas sambil mengekori Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Cepat! Jangan seperti kura-kura begitu," ketus Sasuke tiba-tiba mengamit satu tangannya untuk digandeng. Menarik Sakura agar cepat sampai tujuan. Sasuke tidak suka berlama-lama dan bermalas-malasan seperti Sakura yang lakukan. Dia ingin segera sampai supermarket dan membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk mengisi kulkasnya agar penuh, apalagi ditambah perutnya keroncongan minta di isi. Mumpung masih siang.

Sementara tangannya asik bergandengan, Sakura terus menggerutu tidak jelas melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Perjalanan ke supermarket tidak memakan waktu lama. Karena supermarket itu hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah Sasuke yang kelewat besar dan menjulang. Supermarket itu kelihatan sepi sekali. Lagipula, siapa yang mau berbelanja di siang bolong begini. Hanya Sasuke saja yang kelewatan, sampai dengan soknya dia memaksa Sakura yang sedang malas keluar rumah. Benar-benar kurang ajar.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Sakura langsung melenggang memasuki pintu ganda supermarket tanpa menunggu Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Lelaki itu mendorong trolley mengikuti Sakura yang celingukan kanan kiri melewati beberapa rak supermarket yang penuh bahan makanan dan snack. Dia merasa pusing sekali. Bagaimana tidak pusing, sebab sedari tadi yang dicarinya hanya satu buah diantara tumpukan makanan dan buah-buahan lainnya. Apalagi kalau bukan buah kesayangannya, apel.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, ikutan bingung.

"Apel," jawab Sakura singkat tanpa menengok Sasuke yang sibuk mendorong trolley dibelakangnya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Pasalnya sejak menjejakkan kaki disana, mereka masih belum mendapatkan bahan makanan yang ada di daftar dalam otak Sasuke. Sedangkan mereka sudah hampir mengelilingi setengah etalase di supermarket itu hanya untuk mencari apel. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Wanita merah muda itu melompat senang ketika yang dicarinya muncul di pandangan mata.

"Itu dia," serunya secara tidak sadar menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Sakura sudah tidak berminat lagi mengelilingi etalase mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari gelagat aneh Sakura dengan sigap merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu wanita itu sebelum Sakura keburu menghilang di ke pojok supermarket.

Sakura mendengus melihat tangan Sasuke yang bertengger nyaman dibahunya. Sudah tidak ada lagi jalan keluar kalau dia sudah terperangkap begini. Padahal niatnya tadi menyelinap keluar supermarket untuk kembali ke mobil. Tapi langsung keburu ingat kalau kunci mobilnya ada di dalam saku depan celana Sasuke. Mana mungkin dia mau mengobok celana lelaki cerewet itu. Bunuh diri namanya.

Sementara Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya yang panjang, Sasuke malah menimbang beberapa sayuran di kedua tangannya dengan kening yang berkerut-kerut dalam. Sekarang pria itu jadi bingung sendiri. Daftar pilihan sayuran di otaknya sangatlah rumit. Padahal hanya tinggal pilih dan ambil.

Mata Sakura tak luput melihat tangan Sasuke yang beberapa kali mengganti sayuran untuk di pertimbangkan.

"Kenapa rasanya susah sekali sih memilih satu sayuran saja?" tanyanya sarkastik, "Lagipula aku tidak suka sayuran."

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas sebelum mencibir, "Siapa pula yang mau membelikanmu."

"Lalu apelku?"

"Tentu saja kau bayar sendiri." Badan Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura, masih dengan sayuran di kedua genggamannya. "Menurutmu, enak wortel atau brokoli?"

Mengerutkan hidungnya malas, tangan Sakura menunjuk wortel sebagai pilihannya yang terkesan asal-asalan.

"Tapi kurasa brokoli lebih enak," ujar Sasuke sambil mengembalikan wortel tadi ke tempat semula, mengabaikan umpatan lirih Sakura, tapi masih tertangkap jelas ditelinga Sasuke.

"Sialan. Tahu begitu kau tidak usah bertanya tadi."

"Mm-hm," dehem Sasuke, mengambil beberapa sayuran lagi lalu kembali bertanya ke Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau memilih kalau akhirnya kau mengambil yang bukan kupilih," kata Sakura sedikit kesal. "Itu tidak adil."

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti. Dia juga baru sadar kalau yang masuk trolley tadi bukanlah pilihan Sakura. "Well, begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita bermain rock-paper-scrissors untuk memilih semuanya?" saran Sasuke terdengar adil di telinga Sakura, jadi dia mengiyakan ajakan bermain itu tanpa berpikir sekali lagi. Sakura ingat kalau dia hanya sekali dua kali memainkan permainan tangan itu. Itupun sudah lama sekali. Mungkin umurnya masih terbilang kecil saat itu.

Sasuke menambahkan, "Dengar, aturannya sekarang yang kalah harus menerima pilihan yang menang. Tidak peduli dia suka ataupun tidak suka, bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Okay."

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju etalase sayuran lainnya. Kali ini Sasuke mengambil sawi dan kentang masing-masing satu buah. Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat serius berpikir akan memilih sayuran yang mana hingga mereka tidak menyadari satu karyawan supermarket yang memandang mereka aneh. Sudah bisa di pastikan jika orang itu sedang atau memang ketinggalan berita karena tidak mengenali seseorang sekaliber Sasuke yang merupakan salah satu orang sukses dari orang tersukses lainnya di Negaranya, dan juga Sakura yang merupakan seorang personil sebuah band rock terkondang yang menurut Sasuke sedang kebetulan naik daun.

Sakura menunjuk kentang, "Aku pilih yang ini."

"Well, aku memilih sawi kalau begitu."

Keduanya saling mengangkat tangan kanan mereka dan mengucapkan, "Rock-paper-scrissors." Kemudian memperlihatkan tiruan jari mereka.

Sasuke mengeluarkan batu, sedangkan Sakura mengeluarkan kertas.

Kening Sasuke berkerut-kerut dalam sementara Sakura menyengir lebar sambil mengambil kentang secukupnya sebelum di letakkannya ke trolley di hadapan Sasuke. Sangat jelas kalau dia sedang mengalami kekalahan dan Sakura yang menerima gelar pemenang. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Pikirnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Mereka melakukan permainan itu berkali-kali untuk memenuhi daftar belanja yang ada di dalam otak Sasuke hingga melewati semua etalase di supermarket itu. Sekali lagi tidak menyadari pelototan aneh salah seorang karyawan ketinggalan berita disana. Mereka sedang beruntung karena tidak ada pengunjung selain mereka. Atau bisa jadi supermarket itu memang selalu sepi pengunjung. Jadi, mereka melakukan belanja ala Sasuke dan Sakura yang menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaga hanya untuk memilih satu di antara dua pilihan mereka.

Selesai sesi berbelanja yang berakhir memalukan, Sakura tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk menyetir mobil Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah, namun akhirnya dia menyerah juga setelah melihat raut kesal di wajah wanita cantik tapi brutal itu. Dia tahu kenapa wanita itu mendadak kesal padanya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin beradu argumentasi dengan wanita itu setelah mengalami hal memalukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ini benar-benar hari tersial yang pernah ada, Sasuke," seru Sakura terdengar emosi sambil menambah kecepatan gas mobilnya agar lebih kencang. Setiap mobil yang menghalangi jalan mereka akan terlewati dengan ketegangan yang luar biasa. Lirikan dan omelan tak luput keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Pria itu sedang emosi juga ternyata.

"Kau mau kita mati, hah?" Sakura mengabaikannya dan malah menambah gas mobil Sasuke dengan hati mendung.

Setibanya mereka di rumah, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menghempaskan badan masing-masing di sofa yang sama dan saling bersandar satu sama lain. Melupakan fakta bahwa tadi mereka sempat berdebat di dalam mobil. Mereka sangat kelelahan seusai empat kali mengelilingi etalase bagai labirin di supermarket tadi. Apalagi ditambah aksi kebut-kebutan tadi.

"Sial sekali hari ini." Sakura kembali menggerutu sambil menyamankan badannya yang menyender ke samping badan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, ikut menyamankan punggungnya di sofa. "Jantungku hampir copot karenamu, bodoh." Tiba-tiba mulutnya menguap dan matanya terasa berat.

"Bukan aku yang bodoh. Tapi kau. Aku tidak pernah merasa malu seperti itu tadi. Badanku juga sakit semua." Matanya hanya memandangi belanjaan di depannya dengan tajam. Berharap semua belanjaan itu lenyap hanya dengan satu kedipan mata saja.

"Hmm. Badanku juga," kata Sasuke setuju.

Melakukan tur keliling supermarket untuk berburu semua daftar bahan belanja yang hanya ada di dalam otak Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir apalagi terbayangkan oleh Sakura. Juga tak pernah terlintas dalam otaknya—bermain rock-paper-scrissors berkeliling di dalam supermarket sambil memilih sayur ataupun buah disana. Jadi Sakura lumayan takjub saat Sasuke mengajaknya bermain permainan itu.

Saat mereka di depan kasir untuk membayar belanjaan itu, mendadak Sasuke terbengong kaku. Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya berbisik mengagetkan Sasuke, "Ada apa?"

Sasuke sedikit menunduk. "Dompetku tertinggal di rumah," balasnya berbisik.

Sakura berdecak sebelum menghela napas panjang, mengeluarkan uangnya dari saku celana yang tinggal tiga lembar. Tentu saja uang segitu tidak akan cukup membayar belanjaan sebanyak itu. Ini semua salah Sasuke. Kalau saja tadi pria itu tidak terburu-buru menyeretnya, dia pasti tidak lupa membawa uang lebih. Nah, apalagi sekarang pria itu tidak membawa dompetnya. Sasuke benar-benar bodoh.

Akhirnya mereka mengembalikan beberapa bahan itu ke tempatnya dan membayar sisanya. Benar-benar memalukan.

000

Tak terasa langit diluar sudah petang, namun dua sosok manusia ini masih tertidur pulas di sofa. Posisi mereka terlihat sangat berbahaya, apalagi jika tiba-tiba ketahuan oleh seseorang. Bisa terjadi skandal panas dingin nanti.

Sasuke mendadak sesak napas, seolah seluruh oksigen yang masuk ke sistem pernapasannya di ambil paksa darinya, sekaligus seluruh badannya terasa kebas semua. Jika saja dia tahu barang apa yang menindih badannya saat ini, mungkin tanpa berpikir dua kali barang itu sudah terlempar jauh darinya. Tapi matanya yang berat karena rasa kantuk yang tak kunjung hilang dan juga badannya yang kembali pegal karena ditindih seenaknya, membuat semua pergerakan refleksnya susah di ajak kompromi. Perlahan sekali, di bukanya kelopak matanya kemudian menyipit melihat sebuah kepala yang menindih bahu kanannya. Otaknya langsung bekerja keras mengingat kepala siapa itu. Tiba-tiba semua kejadian tadi siang berputar berulang-ulang seperti baling-baling kipas angin di otaknya. Meskipun dia tahu siapa pemilik kepala di bahunya ini, Sasuke tetap membiarkannya. Tidak tahu apa sebabnya, dia merasa nyaman di tindih seperti sekarang. Dia mencoba menyugesti dirinya sendiri agar rasa pegalnya langsung hilang secepat kemunculannya. Sasuke tidak tahu persis bagaimana proses perubahan posisi mereka yang bisa di salah artikan orang dalam sekali lihat ini.

Namun sepertinya harapan itu tidak terkabulkan. Pegalnya malah semakin bertambah. Kalau dibiarkan terus-menerus dengan posisi seperti itu, dia bisa kehabisan napas dan mati muda mendadak. Terpaksa Sasuke menyingkirkan Sakura dari atasnya ke sampingnya berbaring.

Setelah bangkit dari tidurannya, Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang masih terlelap, padahal dia sedikit kasar saat memindahkannya tadi. Sasuke merasa kasihan juga kalau melihat Sakura dibiarkan tidur di sofa sedangkan dirinya akan beranjak menuju kamarnya yang berisi ranjang empuk sedang memanggil-manggilnya untuk segera di tiduri.

Baiklah, kebetulan jiwa malaikatnya sedang berbaik hati mau menolong sesama, akhirnya Sasuke terdorong untuk segera enyah ke lantai atas di mana kamarnya berada sambil membopong wanita yang penuh kejutan ini. Jiwa kesatrianya terus mendorongnya melewati puluhan anak tangga yang sialan panjangnya nyaris membatalkan sifat tolong-menolongnya.

"Sial. Dia yang mengalami obesitas atau aku yang mendadak mengalami penurunan gizi? Kenapa berat sekali?" Sasuke menaiki tangga tanpa lupa menggerutu seperti bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia banyak menggerutu akhir-akhir ini. Hanya kemunculan Sakuralah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Sakura tiba-tiba merasa seolah dirinya berada di atas angin. Tubuhnya tidak beralaskan apapun. Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi berhasil mengalahkan rasa kantuknya yang masih melekat bagai lem di matanya. Matanya menyipit mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi. Dan benar saja, ternyata dia digendong Sasuke. Pantas rasanya sedikit aneh. Matanya terpejam kembali.

Tidak tahu dia berada dimana sekarang, tetapi kali ini punggungnya telah mendarat di bahan empuk seperti ranjang. Ya, itu memang ranjangnya. Rasa kantuknya kian memberat, membuatnya sulit membedakan mana yang nyata dan tidak nyata. Yang dia lihat saat ini adalah seorang pria dengan rahang kokoh nan tegas. Wajah pria itu hanya terpaut beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Bibir pria itu terlihat menggoda tersuguh di depan matanya yang berkedip antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Dan tanpa sadar pun, tangannya menarik tengkuk di hadapannya mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir tipis merah muda menggoda itu.

Sakura merasa dia menginginkan lebih. Bagian bawah bibirnya serasa ditarik gigi pria yang dipeluknya saat ini. Jemari tangan kanannya semakin menarik tengkuk di hadapannya, seakan dia merasa kurang puas, sementara tangan kirinya meraih rambut pria samar-samar itu. Rasanya begitu halus untuk ukuran rambut seorang pria. Sakura membiarkan helaian itu terselip di antara jemarinya.

Membuka bibirnya perlahan, lidah lembut nan basah itu dengan lancang menantangnya untuk beradu di dalam mulutnya. Keintiman dan kehangatan dalam mulut di depannya membuat darahnya mengalir deras ke setiap pembuluhnya. Tangan kokoh itu tanpa segan memeluknya erat dan berniat mengulang ciuman panas itu. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

Karena selanjutnya, kepala Sakura langsung menunduk dan matanya yang sayup-sayup tadi terpejam erat enggan terbuka.

"Shit." Sosok itu mengumpat kaget sekaligus kesal karena di tinggal lawannya terbang ke alam mimpinya.

Well, sepertinya Sakura kembali terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya setelah ciuman panas mereka sebagai pengantar tidur.

 **A/N** : Hello, whatsup? I'm late, right? Okay, I'm so sorry. Lol. I have a lot of homework this time, so I can't feel the right way to write this story huh. I'm not a babbler, anyway. Ignore it, I felt so stressed out right now. Hm, how about this chapter? Very short? You don't get the feeling of the kiss? Yeah, me too. But, please give me your feedback, amico. I need it, you know. Ty. Ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

**This story always belong to me!**

Chapter 8: The Feeling

Saat di tengah perjalanan menuju tempat dimana Sakura berkuliah, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan raut muramnya yang berlebihan. Pasalnya Sakura baru saja membuat harga dirinya terluka. Bagaimana tidak terluka, kalau wanita itu tadi menganggap apa yang mereka lakukan semalam hanyalah mimpi belaka yang siap dilupakan kapan saja wanita itu mau. Padahal yang terjadi semalam itu benar-benar nyata dan bukan rekayasa belaka. Shit, man.

"Hei, Sasuke?" Sakura menghadap Sasuke yang serius menatap jalan didepannya sambil melirik Sakura sekilas. "Hmm?" jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau tahu yang terjadi semalam?" Seketika tubuh Sasuke menjadi kaku dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, was-was menunggu kalimat yang akan Sakura lanjutkan. Mungkin saja dia bisa jantungan sesaat setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang tertunda. Padahal Sakura sedang bertanya, dan seharusnya dia menjawab bukannya malah menunggu jawaban.

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak merespon pertanyaannya, Sakura kembali melanjutkan, "Semalam aku bermimpi sedang berciuman dengan pria yang wajahnya buram. Tapi—" menjeda sejenak untuk menoleh ke depan kaca mobil memastikan apakah perjalanan masih jauh atau tinggal sebentar lagi. "—rasa bibirnya sangat manis, kau tahu," imbuhnya sambil menyentuh bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari lalu merinding membayangkan mimpinya yang entah kenapa seperti nyata.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke bertanya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sakura. "Aku bilang kalau semalam—"

"Aku dengar apa yang kau bicarakan." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya membuktikan bahwa dia masih tidak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya?"

"A—maksudku.. mimpi? Seriously? Mimpi kau bilang?" tangan kirinya yang tidak menyetir mengusap rambut hitamnya ke belakang, kesal. "Kalau aku tidak tertidur, bukan mimpi namanya," sahut Sakura terlampau santai mengabaikan Sasuke yang sedikit uring-uringan tidak tahu karena apa.

Kembali di usapnya rambut yang masih menempel di kepalanya. "Heh? Kau pasti bercanda. That's bloody real." Sakura menatapnya aneh sekaligus bingung mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Apanya yang nyata?" tanyanya mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, berpikir.

"Ciuman itu nyata." Melirik sebentar, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Dan pria yang kau bilang berwajah buram itu.. diriku, dasar bodoh."

Sontak mendengar itu, giliran Sakura yang menatap tidak percaya. "Jangan mengada-ngada. Mana mungkin itu dirimu? Wajahnya saja samar-samar sedangkan wajahmu masih lengkap tanpa ada yang kurang sedikitpun."

Seharusnya Sasuke menyeringai senang dan bersorak gembira dalam hati karena Sakura secara tidak langsung menyebutnya tampan, begitulah intinya, tetapi saat ini mood-nya untuk menyeringai sedang murung. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau terlalu mengantuk saat kita melakukannya. Hingga kau langsung ambruk, padahal belum selesai." ucap Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, masih kesal. "Ingat, itu benar-benar nyata dan bukan mimpi belaka seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu."

Mereka sudah tiba di pelataran tempat kuliah Sakura yang luas. Baru saja yang berkuliah hendak turun, pria di sampingnya tiba-tiba mencegah, "Terima kasih karena kau sudah menyebut bibirku rasanya manis." Sasuke menyeringai kecil saat mengatakannya. Dia benar-benar bangga dengan bibirnya sekarang.

Sebenarnya Sasuke mengaharapkan jawaban manis Sakura, tapi malahan jawaban sinis yang dia terima. "Sama-sama." Sakura melotot selama beberapa detik lalu tersenyum sinis sedikit main-main kemudian mendengus sebal. "Manis sekali, sampai-sampai bibirku rasanya gatal semua." Dan turunlah wanita berambut sebahu tersebut sambil membenarkan letak topinya yang miring ke kanan.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk bahu kirinya sambil memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri. "Maklum, Sasuke. Dia memang sangat aneh dan panas." Lalu di injaknya gas mobil meninggalkan pelataran kuliah Sakura untuk kembali bekerja. Oh, akhirnya kembali ke rutinitas sehari-hari. Batinnya sedikit lega.

000

"Bisakah kau tidak menggerutu terus, Sakura?" Karin yang berjalan di sampingnya mendesah kesal sebab wanita merah muda yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya sejak berpapasan di belokan koridor tadi terus berkomat-kamit menyebut kata tidak mungkin, gila, dan kata tidak masuk akal lainnya yang tidak di mengerti olehnya. Mungkin kalau dia mengerti, dirinya juga akan ikut berkomat-kamit seperti itu. "Apa? Aku hanya mengekspresikan emosiku. Tidak ada masalah, 'kan?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya sedikit melihat Karin.

Mempercepat langkah kakinya lebar-lebar meninggalkan Sakura, Karin mulai berteriak dari kejauhan tanpa menoleh, "Telingaku terganggu, bitch." Dan berlalu pergi ke belokan koridor berikutnya.

"Yeah, yeah, bitch yourself." Masih dengan ciuman dengan wajah buram memenuhi otaknya, Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Apa benar jika orang yang berciuman dengannya semalam itu Sasuke? Padahal dia hanya menganggapnya mimpi. Tapi mana ada mimpi yang rasanya begitu nyata seperti tadi malam?

Pikirannya masih terus berkelana kemana-mana, namun dengan cepat teralihkan oleh deringan ponsel di saku celananya. Sakura langsung mengangkat dan menempelkannya ke telinga. " _Yeah?_ "

" _Nanti sore kalian harus latihan._ " Suara teriakan di seberang sana nyaris membuatnya melompat kaget. Dilihatnya siapa orang yang berani berteriak melengking itu. Gila saja berteriak di telepon, apalagi hanya satu telinga yang mendengarnya. Dan benar saja dugaannya.

" _Kecilkan suaramu saat bertelepon, Ino. Telingaku hampir tuli karena suara melengkingmu yang dahsyat itu._ " Ino memang tidak pernah bersikap biasa.

" _Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Kemarin kau sudah absen. Awas saja kalau hari ini kau absen juga. Akan kugorok lehermu nanti._ " Kemudian terputuslah sambungan telepon. Betapa tidak sopan.

000

"Honey, aku ingin kita besok jalan-jalan." Shion menyerukan suara dalam benaknya sambil memainkan ponsel canggih dengan jemari lentiknya yang selalu terawat dengan kuku yang di cat warna merah menyala—memperlihatkan kesan nakal sekaligus seksi, ditambah pakaian menawan yang terpasang di tubuh mungil berisinya yang dibelikan entah siapa Sasuke tidak pernah tahu. Atau mungkin beli sendiri, entahlah.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Pasalnya besok pekerjaannya tidak sebanyak hari ini. "Kemana?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang fokus menyetir. Tadi saat di tengah perjalanan menuju kantor, Shion tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan singkat yang berisi bahwa wanita pirang itu menginginkan Sasuke—sang kekasih mengantarnya terlebih dahulu ke tempat kerabatnya yang kebetulan sejurus dengan kantor Sasuke. Jadi, dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Shion itu pacarnya, 'kan? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk pacarnya, bukan begitu? Ya, harus.

Shion mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, sedang berpikir. "Umm.. bagaimana kalau kita ke Disneyland? Di sana sangat seru dan banyak barang yang sangat berkelas, bukan begitu? Atau kita ke pusat perbelanjaan yang baru diresmikan kemarin? Pasti banyak barang baru." Shion memekik antusias saat membicarakannya.

"Sudah pernah ke Disneyland?"

"Ah.. itu sudah setahun yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa?" Senyum manisnya yang mematikan juga bisa membuat setiap pria melirik berkali-kali ke arahnya muncul ke permukaan dengan cepat.

Oh my God! Wanita ini seperti racun ular berbisa. Benaknya berkomentar tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Tapi Sasuke tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini lebih lanjut. Karena tidak mungkin wanita pirang yang dikenalnya selama 8 tahun ini seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya saja tempat itu terlalu ramai buatku."

Menggunakan jurus andalannya, Shion merengek. "Come on, honey. Aku sangat ingin ke sana lagi. Ya, ya, ya?" tangannya menggoyangkan lengan kanan Sasuke yang bebas tidak memegang kemudi.

"Terserahmu sajalah."

"Oh.. I love you so much, Sasuke." Sejurus kemudian Shion mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi kanan Sasuke sedikit lebih lama sebelum tertawa girang seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya berhasil di turuti.

Anehnya Sasuke tidak membeku dan terkejut seperti kala Sakura mengecup pipinya meskipun hanya sekilas dan itu membuatnya sedikit kecanduan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti dan memang tidak mau mengerti. Tapi pikiran itu tidak pernah bisa enyah dengan sekejap dari otaknya. Pikiran dimana bibirnya yang katanya manis bisa menikmati bibir tipis wanita urakan itu. Ciuman yang tidak pernah sekalipun membuatnya terpengaruh. Namun bibir tipis itu dengan ajaibnya sanggup mempengaruhinya hanya dalam waktu tidak lebih dari 24 jam. Dan itu.. Sialan! Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Hanya karena ciuman tidak berkesan itu dunianya bisa terjungkir-balikkan dengan cepat. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri seolah-olah dia bukanlah Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

000

Mengantar Shion ke tempat kerabatnya memang bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya, tapi kegiatan itu membuatnya terlambat untuk datang ke kantor. Dan lihatlah sekarang, kedua sahabatnya menginterogasinya habis-habisan saat sosoknya muncul di kantor. "Kemana saja kau?" Itu Naruto yang membuka suara ketika ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di lantai kantor mereka. "Urusan sebentar," jawabnya tidak semangat seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi balik meja kerjanya.

Sai mengamatinya menyelidik. "Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke menghela napas berat—kesal di keroyok begini. "Shion." Tangannya lantas mengecek beberapa berkas yang tergeletak di mejanya dengan malas. Tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya semangatnya selama perjalanan tadi menguap sudah. Pikiran dan tubuhnya seakan tidak sinkron. Menyusahkan sekali.

"Kau akan menikahinya?" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba. Yang spontan membuat Sasuke tersedak mendengar kalimat random yang dipilih Naruto itu. "Aku tidak percaya itu, mate." Sai menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dengan wajah tidak sukanya.

"Open your eyes, mate. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan entah berapa lama itu—di belakang Itachi pula." Naruto menjeda sejenak melirik kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat menahan napas menanti apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya berikutnya. "Apa itu bukan bukti kalau mereka akan menikah nanti. And the stories ended in happily ever after, huh?"

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Dia bahkan tidak kepikiran sampai ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi seperti itu.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengannya. Dia wanita yang aneh." Langsung saja Sai mengerang—mengingat suatu hal penting yang sangat tidak ingin dia percayai sampai saat ini. "Ugh.. kenapa warna rambutnya harus pirang, sih?"

Naruto tidak menggubris erangan putus asa Sai. Pria yang sedikit kesal setelah mendengar luapan putus asa karena warna rambut pirang yang menyembur dari mulut sahabatnya itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terdiam melamun. "Berniat menikah dengannya, Sasuke?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

Sasuke mengedik. "Tidak tahu. Belum kepikiran."

"Pikirkan sekarang juga, mate. Itu masa depanmu, ingat? Persiapkan semuanya sejak dini, pernikahan itu melibatkan mental dan bla bla bla—"

Memutar bola mata hitamnya malas, Sasuke mengabaikan ocehan bla bla bla sok bijak Naruto. Kenapa sahabatnya jadi tukang omel seperti ibunya begini. Dengan soknya pria pirang itu memberinya petuah tentang pernikahan—Sasuke tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sudah memiliki istri dan sebentar lagi anaknya akan lahir ke dunia ini. Tapi bukan berarti dia ingin mendapat petuah tentang pernikahan juga, 'kan? Mentalnya masih belum siap untuk mengikat seorang wanita. Otaknya bahkan hampir tidak pernah berpikiran sampai sejauh itu. Pikiran pria beristri memanglah sangat berat dan melebihi batas wajar pikirannya. Batinnya mencemooh.

Sasuke masih terus mengabaikan omelan Naruto yang lama-kelamaan memudar karena orang yang diberi petuah malah asyik dengan benda elektronik lebar didepannya—yang pada akhirnya membuat pria pirang itu beralih mengobrol lirih dengan Sai, berusaha suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke tahu mereka sedang berbisik mengenai dirinya yang ia tidak pedulikan sama sekali, namun semakin lama Sasuke jadi kesal sendiri melihat Naruto dan Sai yang sedari tadi bolak-balik melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Karena Sasuke memang tidak suka menjadi bahan pembicaraan—apalagi secara terang-terangan—akhirnya suaranya meledak saat itu juga. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" serunya berang dingin, yang malahan membuat kedua sahabat berbeda warna rambutnya itu semakin berani membicarakannya. Damn it.

Sai menanggapi meskipun singkat, "Bukan apa-apa."

Memicing curiga, Sasuke balik bertanya sinis. "Kalian membicarakanku?" alisnya menukik tajam mengamati dua orang di hadapannya saling pandang memberi kode rahasia. "Aku tidak suka menjadi bahan pembicaraan kalian. Sangat mengganggu," imbuhnya ketus. Kepalanya jadi pusing menghadapi ulah abnormal Naruto dan Sai. Ya, dia selalu menganggap ulah kedua sahabatnya itu abnormal, tidak peduli jika yang dilakukan mereka itu biasa saja tidak berlebihan sama sekali.

Sai mengangkat satu alis penasaran. "Lalu kenapa kau mau diliput di berita televisi, koran, majalah, dan teman-temannya?"

"Tentu saja itu berbeda, bodoh. Mau tidak mau, mereka akan terus meliput berita tetek bengek kita dan bukan aku saja, ingat itu."

000

Tepat sore hari sesampainya dia di studio milik Itachi, dengan cepat kakinya melangkah mencari ruangan yang akan grupnya gunakan untuk latihan. Sakura takut jika dibelakangnya nanti ada tepukan mengagetkan yang diberikan oleh Karin. Bukan takut sebenarnya, hanya saja dia paling malas ditepuk-tepuk seakan-akan orang yang menepuk itu menginginkan tinggi badannya merosot drastis ke bawah. Heh, enak saja.

Sedikit mengingat jadwal grup band-nya saja, tinggal satu bulan sebelum dia melakukan kelulusan di universitasnya di bulan berikutnya, The Blankts akan mengadakan konser seperti biasa tiap lima bulan sekali namun kali ini tempat yang mereka gunakan sebagai lokasi konser adalah Yokohama Stadion—tempat yang juga sering digunakan oleh konser besar-besaran lainnya. Sakura sangat tidak sabar menantinya.

Konser yang mereka adakan tiap lima bulan sekali itu selalu penuh dengan hampir ribuan orang yang suka dan menggemari mereka. Tidak salah, karena memang kualitas band mereka sangatlah memukau. Dengan kualitas itulah nama mereka dengan cepat melambung tinggi hingga ke telinga internasional. Bahkan terkadang mereka mengadakan tur ke luar negeri membuktikan bahwa kualitas mereka memanglah benar adanya. Para penggemar pun tidak jarang menguntit mereka diam-diam juga mengulik kehidupan pribadi mereka. Tetapi Sakura dan Genma hanya bersikap tidak peduli akan semua rangkaian kata para paparazzi itu. Tidak seperti tiga rekannya yang langsung uring-uringan semenit setelah berita yang mencantumkan nama mereka meluncur cepat di televisi maupun media sosial.

Sampai saat ini ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya sejak pertama kali namanya terjun bebas secepat kedipan mata di dunia hiburan. Beberapa hari setelah itu, nama kembarannya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara—juga ikut terseret karenanya. Setiap kali orang berpapasan dengan kembaran merahnya itu, mereka akan langsung mengerubungi dan menggerundeli Gaara dengan berbagai pertanyaan tidak penting. Sejak saat itulah Gaara menjadi terkenal karena ketampanan juga keahliannya dalam bidang otomotif yang pandai memodifikasi berbagai tetek bengek mesin yang menjadi kegemaran yang digelutinya—mengabaikan faktor terseretnya nama pria itu karenanya. Garaa sendiri terlihat acuh setiap kali penggemarnya memanggil dan mengejarnya sampai-sampai pria merah itu salah memasuki toilet wanita. Menurutnya, paparazzi itu seperti zombie yang haus daging serta darah manusia yang masih segar belum tekontaminasi. Sayangnya zombie modern ini lebih tertarik dengan berita para selebritis.

Larut dalam pikirannya, Sakura tidak menyadari kalau tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai di tempat tujuannya. Tepat selangkah lagi kakinya secara tidak sengaja maupun terencana terlanjur menendang benda di bawahnya dan sukses membuatnya kembali ditarik dari pemikirannya yang panjang layaknya kereta api.

"Shit," umpatnya spontan lalu melirik ke bawah hanya untuk mendapati seekor jaguar yang sepertinya sedang marah menggeram ke arahnya karena tendangan tidak sengajanya. Jaguar tidak asing itu seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup melihat tatapannya yang sengit menatap balik dirinya.

 _Tunggu dulu._

Dia tadi berpikiran bahwa jaguar ini tidak asing, bukan? Ya. Memang sangat tidak asing. Kenapa rasanya dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat? Tetapi tepatnya tempat itu dimana? Entahlah, Sakura menjadi heran kenapa dirinya menjadi pelupa begini. Apa karena Sasuke? Ah, tidak tidak. Tidak mungkin sekali.

Tiba-tiba suara yang tidak asing pun terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, masih dengan dirinya yang di tatap sengit oleh hewan dibawahnya yang saat ini mulai menjauh karena suara itu. "Apa kau yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Kepalanya terangkat dan tampaklah sosok yang sangatlah tidak asing tapi begitu dekat dengannya sebelum lahir, atau sebut saja serahim dengannya. "Tidak ada."

"Tidak biasanya dia menggeram begini. Jangan bohong, 'Ra." Gaara mulai mendesak menggunakan panggilan yang biasa dia tujukan pada Sakura sejak kecil namun jarang ketika sudah dewasa seperti sekarang. Sakura sedikit risih mendengarnya, tapi juga tidak dapat membendung rasa rindu akan panggilan masa kecilnya yang terucap dari kembarannya itu. Sesaat dia mulai ingat disini. Gaara begitu menyayangi.. bukan, lebih tepatnya mencintai seekor hewan. Apapun jenis hewan itu, liar ataupun tidak, seorang Gaara tetap akan mencintai makhluk hidup selain manusia itu.

Dan beginilah jadinya, Sakura tidak akan melanjutkan rencana kebohongannya lagi. "Aku hanya tidak sengaja menendangnya tadi."

"Bagaimana bisa? Dimana matamu, huh?" Gaara melotot tidak terima jika hewan kesayangannya itu tersakiti meskipun sedikit bahkan secuil saja. Memang berlebihan.

"Aku tidak sengaja," balas Sakura tidak terima. Memangnya siapa yang mau disalahkan jika itu bukan kesalahannya sepenuhnya. Ketidaksengajaan juga termasuk, 'kan? Ya, setidaknya begitulah di matanya. Tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menurut Gaara.

"Apa kau sedang melamun?"

"Hmm? Kapan? Sekarang? Tidak tentu saja, kau bisa lihat sendiri, 'kan?"

Gaara menghampiri Sakura yang sekarang kembali memperhatikan jaguar di bawah kakinya. "Well, tadi iya kalau begitu. Kau melamunkan apa?" Sifat ingin tahunya mulai kambuh. Kali ini Sakura merasa tidak suka menghadapi sifat Gaara yang satu ini. Pria itu memang tidak pedulian, namun jika hal itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya, dia akan mencari tahu sedetail mungkin ke sumbernya langsung tanpa basa-basi maupun permisi. Benar-benar lancang.

"Tidak penting, _dear brother_."

"Cepat kat—" Ucapannya terhenti karena belitan tangan di lengan kirinya yang bertato. Hampir saja Sakura berteriak mengira tangan itu milik sesosok hantu. Sialan.

Muncullah sosok wanita cantik dari belakang Gaara sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Sakura tidak mengenalnya, sungguh. Kalau dia mengenalnya sudah pasti adegan berteriaknya yang tertunda tadi tidak akan terencana.

Sakura tidak membalas senyumannya. Sedangkan Gaara melepaskan belitan itu dan malah berpindah merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu wanita itu. Well, menurut penilaian Sakura wanita ini cantik, tidak, sangat cantik lebih tepatnya. Helaian rambutnya yang berwarna coklat sedikit kepirangan di atur sedemikiran rupa sehingga menampakkan wujud rambut yang indah nan bergelombang di bagian bawahnya.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, _sweet sister_. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga." Entah belajar dari mana, Gaara mengedipkan matanya pada Sakura.

Menjentikkan jarinya untuk mengisyaratkan jaguar di bawahnya pergi, Gaara mulai beranjak melewatinya sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga wanita di rangkulan lengannya itu. "Hei.. kau tidak berniat menperkenalkannya padaku?" Tanya Sakura seraya mengikuti kedua sosok itu yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Belum saatnya, Sakura," Gaara membalas berteriak.

"Kemana saja kau ini?" Ino yang mendapati kehadirannya terlebih dahulu langsung menegurnya sambil berkacak pinggang seperti biasanya ketika wanita pirang itu sedang kesal. "Ada kendala mendadak barusan," jawabnya, sedikit malas mendengar teguran dari sosok rupawan di depannya.

"Alasanmu selalu ada-ada saja." Ino bersedekap masih terus memelototi Sakura yang balik menatapnya seolah-olah wanita pirang di hadapannya baru saja menyemburkan api dari dalam mulutnya. "Well, aku minta maaf, okay?" ucap Sakura mencoba memasang wajah sepolos mungkin.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu konyol mendengarmu meminta maaf," balas Ino sambil terkikik geli.

Mata hijaunya lantas melotot. "Ino.. aku tahu kalau permintaan maafku terdengar konyol. Seharusnya kau menghargainya, pirang. Bukannya malah menertawakanku."

"Kau memang tidak pantas untuk meminta maaf, 'Ra." Batuk asal-asalan Karin membuatnya terkejut karena baru menyadari bahwa wanita merah itu ternyata sudah sampai duluan dibanding dirinya.

Mengedik kesal, Sakura menjawab sedikit diseret,

"Kalau begitu, kutarik kembali permintaan maafku."

Genma yang berjongkok di samping Lee sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil memainkan stik drum Sakura yang tadi tergeletak di atas nakas di ujung ruangan. "Apa kau sudah bisa mengontrol suaramu lagi, Ino?"

"Tentu saja, Gennie." Panggilan yang tidak disukai Genma keluar begitu saja dari mulut Ino yang suka menggoda rekan seperjuangannya itu langsung saja membuat Genma merengut.

"Itu terlalu feminim untukku, kau tahu."

Lee membalas, "Tapi itu terdengar layak untuk pria seperti dirimu, Gennie."

"Sebenarnya, Lee, secara tidak langsung kau terdengar seperti menjelek-jelekkan pria seperti Genma." Sakura menyela dengan tawaannya yang di tahan mati-matian namun tidak berhasil.

Genma menambahi tidak semangat, "Dan sebenarnya, Sakura, tidak ada yang lucu disini."

"Itu karena kau tidak suka panggilan itu," sahut Karin menunjukkan seringaian lebarnya.

"Aku mulai lelah disini. Kenapa kita tidak langsung latihan saja sih?" Ino berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia biasanya mengeluarkan suaranya yang menghanyutkan namun terkadang melengking karena keharusan. "Benar. Song begin." Tanggap Lee yang sudah berdiri dari kegiatan berjongkoknya.

000

Tidak ada hal yang lebih menguntungkan dibandingkan dengan pulang dijemput oleh Sasuke, yang menurutnya saat ini bisa ia anggap sebagai teman. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, meskipun ciuman itu masih sempat mengganggu pikirannya.

Sayangnya ada satu syarat jika ia ingin bisa mendapat tumpangan dari pria itu. Ia harus menemaninya untuk ke kantor sebentar mengambil berkas yang tertinggal. Walaupun dengan berat hati ia menyetujuinya daripada ia harus menumpang taksi dan mengeluarkan kocek berlebihan.

Dan beruntungnya tidak selama yang ia perkirakan. Mungkin hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar 10 menit selagi ia menunggu di mobil dengan earphone yang menyumpal kedua telinganya.

Sasuke memasuki mobil dengan berkas di tangan kirinya lalu meletakkannya di jok belakang. Ia mengernyit saat melihat Sakura yang memejamkan mata dan langsung berpikir kalau wanita itu tertidur karena lama menunggunya. Mengedik acuh, ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menghelanya segera pulang ke rumah. Ia butuh istirahat.

"Kupikir kau masih lama," kata Sakura, mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sedikit tidak nyaman.

Suara Sakura yang dalam namun begitu halus berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh cepat sedikit kaget. "Dan kupikir kau sedang tidur," ucapnya. Bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak menyadari pergerakan sekecil itu disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tidur."

Sasuke mendengus. Diam-diam ia melirik Sakura yang tanpa disadarinya membalas lirikannya yang tidak bersamaan. Apapun itu yang merasukinya, ingin sekali rasanya ia mengusir sesuatu yang bergejolak di hati serta pikirannya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia sungguh menginginkan bibirnya menempel kembali pada bibir wanita itu walaupun sedetik saja. Sungguh, itu tidak masalah.

Kali ini ia berani mengakui bahwa tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan hal seperti ini pada Shion yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Ia juga menjadi tidak yakin dengan kondisi hatinya yang ia olok labil saat ini. Tidak mungkin kalau ia menyukai wanita itu dalam jangka waktu sesingkat ini. Bahkan belum sebulan mereka bersama.

Selagi Sasuke sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang rumit, Sakura disampingnya malah asyik memperhatikannya. Tidak ada cacat sedikitpun dan ia muak mengakui itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berdebar jika ia berada terlalu dekat dengan pria itu. Ia tidak mau berbohong jika sejak menginjak usia remaja ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan hal itu bahkan terhadap beberapa lelaki yang pernah mendekatinya. Lagipula ia juga tidak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri tentang zona nyamannya yang memancar kala Sasuke berada di sekitarnya. Mungkin saja ia mulai menyukai pria itu. Ia tidak tahu.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke mengusap rambutnya ke belakang yang menghalangi dengan gumaman lirih tidak jelas. Oh.. sejak kapan ia menyukai wanitu merah muda yang urakan tapi panas itu?

Ini gila. Hatinya diam-diam menjawab, sejak wanita itu mengusik hidupnya yang monoton.

Setelah mobil terparkir di garasi dengan pas, Sakura keluar duluan ingin cepat-cepat menghindar dari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyusulnya cepat lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum menempelkan bibir mereka berdua dan melumatnya.

 **A/N** : Heyo, amico! I'm sorry about my lack of updates for the longest time of this shit story. And I'm sorry if it's creepy. Please, keep your review here and there. See ya soon, yeah.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just enjoy what is belongs to me, amico!**

Chapter 9: The Truth

Badannya terhuyung ke belakang karena tarikan tangan yang pastinya ia ketahui milik Sasuke. Namun ia tidak menduga dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu selanjutnya. Yang ia rasakan selanjutnya adalah sebuah benda lembut menempel di bibirnya. Otaknya mendadak kosong dan matanya melebar penuh keterkejutan yang kentara.

Sakura bisa merasakan bibir itu melumatnya frustasi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa seakan yang ada di sekelilingnya mendadak berhenti bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang berputar karena candu manis di bibirnya. Setelah tersadar seharusnya dirinya memberontak atau mendorong Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya menikmati kegiatan yang pria itu lakukan tanpa seizinnya. Tetapi sayangnya tubuhnya seperti memiliki kehendak sendiri dengan membalas lumatan itu tidak kalah frustasinya.

Apapun itu yang bergejolak di hatinya disambung dengan perutnya yang seolah melilit ia tidak peduli. Bibir pria di depannya ini sungguh membuatnya kecanduan dan menariknya semakin jauh untuk bertindak.

Sakura juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa rasanya tidak seperti saat pertama ia merelakan ciuman pertamanya dulu.

Sasuke sendiri semakin geram mendapat balasan dari Sakura. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol kedua tangannya yang merangsek ke belakang punggung dan tengkuk Sakura untuk semakin mendekap dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Sinyal hijaupun kembali ia dapatkan dengan kedua tangan Sakura yang mencengkram kedua bahunya.

Ini salah. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini. Sejenak ia meragu untuk mengakhiri. Namun tiba-tiba cengkraman Sakura di bahunya mengerat dan akhirnya membuatnya lupa dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Sementara bibirnya beradu dengan bibir Sasuke, Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah yang dilakukannya ini benar melihat Sasuke memiliki kekasih. Dan selanjutnya ia langsung mengingat jika Shion sendiri memiliki selingkuhan dibelakang Sasuke. Ah, dan saat memikirkan Sasuke ia kembali tidak peduli dengan hubungan pria itu dengan Shion.

Sejenak Sasuke berhenti dan menatapnya tajam nan intens membuatnya bergidik.

"Ini nyata dan manis seperti sebelumnya, 'kan?"

Sebelum Sakura bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, kembali pria itu melumat bibir menggoda di hadapannya mengabaikan protes Sakura yang berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan tidak berhasil yang mana membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain selain membalas lumatan manis itu. Ia tidak akan melepaskan lumatannya sebelum ia puas dan kehabisan napas.

Bicara tentang kehabisan napas, saat itu juga Sasuke merasakannya dan menjadikannya rela tidak rela melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan enggan.

Sepasang bola mata hitam intens miliknya menatap tajam Sakura yang balik menatapnya garang namun terlihat menantang baginya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mencium tanpa seizinku, Sasuke," raung Sakura meninju bahu kanan Sasuke setengah hati.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya yang serupa dengan warna matanya menggoda. "Seharusnya kau mendorongku dan bukannya balas menciumku," ucapnya meledek.

Sakura melotot tidak terima. "Aku sudah mendorongmu tadi."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya menyeringai. "Tapi kenapa kau terus beradu mulut denganku?"

Bibirnya menipis geram melihat dirinya yang terpojok tidak memiliki jawaban selain tidak punya pilihan tadi. Ia baru menyadari kenapa tadi ia tidak menendang, memukul, atau paling tidak menarik rambut Sasuke dengan brutal. Oh… bodohnya dia.

Tidak ada jalan keluar lain, Sakura mulai mengalihkan topik dengan wajah masam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menciumku seperti itu?"

Dirinya memicing sinis mendengar Sakura mengalihkan topik yang barusan mereka bicarakan. "Aku hanya membuktikan padamu bahwa yang kemarin itu bukanlah mimpi belaka." Bahunya mengedik acuh sambil meneliti kuku jemarinya dengan gesture elegan.

"Aku tidak perlu bukti," jawab Sakura mendengus keras.

"Kalau tidak perlu bukti, kau akan terus menyangkalnya," gerutu Sasuke. "Lagipula kau menikmatinya, 'kan?"

Kembali Sakura mendengus kesal tapi tidak sekeras tadi. Tahu bahwa dirinya pasti kalah berargumen dan ingin menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. "Tidakkah kau tahu kalau bibirku menjadi gatal karenamu?" tanyanya ketus sebelum melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Ah, itu artinya kau sudah merindukan bibirku," katanya setengah serius setengah main-main seraya mengikuti Sakura yang menoleh ke arahnya cemberut sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya tinggi-tinggi yang sudah pasti ditujukan padanya.

"Dalam mimpimu," teriak Sakura geram.

000

Di ruang keluarga saat dirinya hendak menjatuhkan bokongnya di sofa empuk menggoda tiba-tiba suara Ibunya yang penasaran membuatnya tersentak hingga ia tidak jadi duduk malahan menatap sang Ibu yang saat itu sedang duduk elegan di tengah sofa dengan pandangan curiga.

"Wajahmu kenapa berseri-seri dan oh… sejak kapan kau bisa bersiul, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto terheran-heran sekaligus penasaran.

Sasuke menatap nyonya besar Uchiha itu skeptis. "Bersiul? Sejak kapan aku bisa bersiul?"

Ibunya itu mengangguk cepat yang malah mengundangnya bertolak pinggang dengan satu tangan yang lain mengusap rambutnya bingung. "Apa maksud Ibu bertanya sejak kapan aku bisa bersiul?" jedanya sejenak mendengus. "Yang pasti sudah lama aku bisa melakukan hal remeh seperti itu, bu."

"Tidak. Ibu tidak pernah mendengarmu bersiul sebelumnya," kata sang Ibu menentang.

"Kenapa sepertinya Ibu secara tidak langsung mengasumsikan bahwa aku tidak bisa bersiul?" sungutnya main-main. "Apa Ibu ingin melihat setiap kali aku bersiul?"

Ibunya terkekeh. "Duh, _son_. Jangan terlalu mudah senewen begitu. Ibu hanya penasaran dengan raut berseri-serimu yang tidak biasa itu."

Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya apakah raut wajahnya selalu suram setiap saat hingga membuat Ibunya sebegitu penasarannya. Lihat saja raut penuh harap yang ditunjukkan sang Ibu seolah bisa menghipnotisnya untuk bercerita sepanjang hari siang dan malam.

Dan lagi, mudah senewen? Yang benar saja. Memangnya dirinya sedang hamil sampai-sampai dibilang mudah senewen seperti itu. Apalagi itu Ibunya sendiri yang meledeknya. Astaga.

Sasuke mengerang. Melihat wajah Ibunya yang seperti itu selalu berhasil meluluhkan niat tega yang selalu ia rencanakan di awal dan selalu pula ia gagal di akhir. Jika dirinya tidak memberitahu Ibunya itu ia bisa kerepotan. Sebelum Ibunya itu mencari tahu sendiri dengan apa yang dialaminya dan melibatkan banyak orang, Sasuke lebih memilih jalan aman dengan memberitahu sendiri si nyonya penuh rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu yang besar ini.

Dengan gontai, Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping Mikoto yang terlihat antusias menunggunya untuk bercerita. Menarik napas dalam namun perlahan lalu diembuskannya dengan perlahan juga. "Aku tadi mencium Sakura dan… yeah hanya itu," katanya canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ibunya itu menatapnya tidak percaya dan sedikit aneh seolah-olah dirinya bisa terbang menembus atap rumah. Sasuke berharap saat itu juga dirinya bisa menghilang secepat kedipan mata. Ia sungguh merasa malu. Sangat malu.

Bercerita ke orang tua tentang kegiatan intimnya yang wahid untuk tidak disebarkan. Itu tidaklah etis.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali," komentar sang Ibu pedas meski si nyonya besar itu mengatakannya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit berharap.

Sasuke mendengus. "Lihat wajahku, bu. Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Dan lagi Ibu tahu bahwa selera humorku tidak sekakap Itachi," jawabnya ketus.

Mikoto menggeleng masih tidak mau percaya. "Lalu bukankah kau masih dengan Shion?"

"Aku hanya refleks," gerutunya menerawang.

"Refleks? Mana ada mencium seseorang itu namanya refleks, hm? Kau mengusap rambutmu itu baru refleks."

Ibunya buru-buru menambahkan, "Jangan-jangan kau suka padanya?"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangguk dan gerakan simpel itu sukses besar membuat Ibunya tersenyum lebar dan terkikik senang. Namun berikutnya Sasuke tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan lalu membantahnya mentah-mentah. "Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya. Ibu jangan asal berasumsi seperti itu."

Mikoto mengibaskan tangan kirinya menolak. "Omong kosong. Akui sajalah kalau kau menyukainya. Tadi kau refleks mengangguk, 'kan?" katanya mulai menyeringai.

"Pikiranku sedang berada di tempat lain tadi. Jadi aku tidak mendengar dengan apa yang Ibu katakan, ok?" ucapnya yakin sementara matanya menatap ke arah lain. Tidak ingin Ibunya menatap kerlingan di matanya.

Mengernyit tidak suka, sang Ibu kembali menyahut, "Duh, seperti biasa kau tidak pintar berbohong pada Ibumu ini, Sasuke. Kau selalu menatap ke arah lain ketika berbohong."

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan apa yang Ibu katakan," katanya dengan nada sebal.

"Ibu tidak peduli. Kalau kau ingin tuli silahkan saja." Mata yang serupa milik Sasuke itu berkilat penuh konspirasi. "Dan Ibu akan memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lainnya. Termasuk orang tua Sakura."

Sasuke melotot. "Katakan padaku bahwa itu hanya lelucon Ibu saja."

"Apa? Tidak suka?" Tanya sang Ibu balas melotot. "Sudah sembuh dengan penyakit tuli asal-asalanmu itu?"

Kepalanya jadi pusing setengah mati. "Kalau Ibu membocorkan hal itu pada semuanya termasuk tetangga sebelah, aku akan kabur dari rumah," ancamnya setengah serius setengah main-main. Ia tidak yakin akan melakukan hal itu sungguhan. Lagipula dirinya hanya menggertak supaya Ibunya itu segera menarik perkataannya barusan.

Tiba-tiba Ibunya berdiri dari duduknya sambil menutup kedua telinganya. "Ibu tidak bisa mendengar dengan apa yang kau katakan," balas Mikoto menirukan gaya bicara Sasuke tadi. "Rasakan itu."

Sekejap Ibunya langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian ditemani televisi yang sedari tadi menyala.

Sasuke mengerang. "Aku mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa Ayah sangat betah berdekatan dengan Ibu," gerutunya kesal.

000

Sakura membanting tubuhnya kesal diatas ranjang. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dirinya lakukan barusan. Bahkan ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan, akan tetapi ia malah balas mencium Sasuke.

Seharusnya ia menghentikan Sasuke, tetapi yang ada malah hatinya tidak ingin kegiatan mereka berhenti. Ketika bibir mereka bertemu, ia seolah merasakan sengatan arus listrik yang mengalir cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Saat itupun dadanya berdegup kencang tidak karuan merasakan jantungnya seperti habis lari marathon hingga membuat akal sehatnya menghilang dalam sekejap kecuali bagaimana rasa bibir Sasuke beradu dengan miliknya.

Sakura yakin pasti dirinya sudah gila setelah mengalami hal itu. Namun yang ada dirinya merasa seperti mengalami hal yang baru seperti pertama ia bisa belajar memainkan drum. Begitu senang dan tidak karuan bahagianya.

Tetapi ia langsung kepikiran bagaimana nasib Shion ketika nanti Sasuke mengetahui kedoknya itu. Meski Sakura tidak menyukai wanita pirang itu, akan tetapi ia merasa kasihan bagaimana nasib Shion selanjutnya saat mengetahui Sasuke meninggalkannya. Entah kenapa ia berharap Sasuke meninggalkan Shion bukan karenanya. Tetapi… entahlah ia sendiri menjadi bingung.

Untungnya dirinya tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau drama apalagi melankolis menye-menye. Jadi ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kisah drama antara pria yang sialnya sanggup membuatnya bertindak konyol dengan wanita gila harta yang sialnya lagi rambut pirangnya menyerupai milik rambut sahabat cerewetnya.

Usai merenung sekian menit, Sakura lantas melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya yang tidak tahu apa penyebabnya menjadi wangi seperti parfum Sasuke. Kontan dilemparnya pakaian itu ke keranjang yang berisi pakaian kotor dengan kekuatan penuh kemudian dirinya menuju kamar mandi berniat membersihkan diri.

Selama air dingin menghujani tubuhnya yang proposional, benaknya kosong dan otaknya tak dapat berpikir jernih sekali lagi. Tidak pernah sekalipun satu orang berwujud pria bisa membuatnya linglung begini. Bahkan sampai memenuhi otaknya yang disusupi berbagai pertanyaan serta asumsi tidak berguna.

Jika orang lain melihatnya seperti ini, mungkin orang itu sudah mengambil keputusan kalau dirinya baru pertama kalinya di cium kaum adam. Sayang sekali, tentu saja ia pernah berciuman dengan lelaki, demi Tuhan, ya meskipun efeknya tidak berlebihan seperti orang sakit yang kelebihan dosis begini. Sakura sendiri tidak menduganya.

Diam-diam ia mencibir muak, mengutuki efek yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke berhasil mengombang-ambing hati sekaligus otaknya.

Menggelengkan kepala dengan dramatis, ia mengenyahkan pemikiran konyol yang bersarang di otaknya itu dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya. Kalau kelamaan melamun seperti tadi bisa-bisa ia merenung hingga tertidur di kamar mandi. Gila saja.

000

Menyetir dengan tenang, kemudian ditemani lagu yang menghibur hati, Sasuke merasa sejuk sekali di jam kantor dini hari. Dan lagi ia hari ini tidak ditemani oleh Sakura karena perempuan itu sedang mendapat urusan dadakan dengan saudara kembarnya atau mungkin kakek dan neneknya, Sasuke lupa.

Ditambah satu lagi kebahagiaan tidak terkira yang menyerbunya bertub-tubi hingga nyaris dirinya melompat sesaat setelah mendengar kabar dari Shion bahwa pacarnya itu tidak bisa keluar dengannya. Membatalkan kencan bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi ya sudahlah, Sasuke malah merasa bebas seperti terbang ke luar angkasa.

Sasuke menyeringai karena hari ini mereka tidak bekerja dan malah mengajak berkumpul dirumah Naruto untuk menemani Hinata yang sedikit senewen.

Bicara tentang senewen, Ibunya menjadi sok cuek ketika bertemu dirinya yang kentara sekali ingin membujuk sang Ibu untuk membatalkan niatnya yang keterlaluan baginya. Tetapi hatinya berkata untuk membiarkan Ibunya itu untuk membocorkan dan menyebarkan anggukan asalnya ke seluruh kerabat. Walaupun selanjutnya ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menyangkal lagi.

Sasuke mengernyit heran dalam hati menyadari mobilnya yang sudah sampai di teras luas milik Naruto. Biasanya ia kesini tidak secepat ini. Apa tadi ia tidak sadar dalam mengebut? Atau memang mobilnya memiliki nos yang diam-diam diselipkan oleh Itachi tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Heh… tidak mungkin. Ya, mungkin ia sedang tidak sadar dalam menjalankan mobilnya tadi. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia masih hidup dan selamat sentosa.

Disamping mobilnya sudah terparkir rapi mobil Sai yang berwarna silver. Si pucat itu memang selalu datang duluan bahkan bangun sebelum ayam berkokok.

Mengingat rumah ini seperti rumahnya sendiri, langsung saja Sasuke melewati pintu depan dengan mudah lalu berjalan semakin dalam mencari kumpulan manusia yang mungkin saat ini sedang berbincang.

"Aku ingin donat, gulali, dan sebagainya. Serba manis pokoknya."

Teriakan dibalik punggungnya mengundangnya untuk berbalik dan menghampiri asal suara yang anggun namun terdengar kesal itu. Hinata mungkin sedang merajuk.

Ia melihat Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk duduk. "Duduk dulu, sayangku. Aku akan segera membelikannya."

Baru akan beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya, Hinata kembali menyentak meskipun tidak keras. "Kau tetap disini menemaniku, Naruto."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa membelikanmu makanan manis itu, cinta?"

Hinata bertolak pinggang, mencoba menguarkan aura kejam yang selama ini tidak di milikinya. "Suruh sahabatmu itu. Aku tidak mau tahu resikonya, cepat belikan tetapi kau tetap disini."

Sasuke mengamati drama itu penuh minat sementara dirinya sudah menduduki sofa empuk di seberang ruangan sedikit jauh. Menghindari mata dua sejoli yang hebat dalam melacak keberadaannya itu.

Sayangnya Tuhan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Karena sedetik setelah ia berharap, sepasang suami istri itu sudah menemukan sosoknya yang baru saja duduk dengan tenang.

"Disana kau rupanya," kata Naruto sambil bertolak pinggang menirukan gaya istrinya. "Bisakah kau membelikan istriku makanan manis di toko roti langganannya?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Seorang sahabat tidak mungkin tidak membantu sahabatnya yang sedang kesusahan, bukan? Aku tahu kalau dirimu bukan orang yang seperti itu." Naruto menggunakan senjata andalannya dalam meminta bantuan orang lain dengan mengatakan hal-hal dramatis. "Ya, 'kan?" desaknya tidak sabaran.

Sasuke lantas menggerutu, "Suruh Sai saja sana. Apa kau tidak tahu aku baru sampai?"

"Lihatlah, dia tidak ditemukan di mana-mana. Setelah mendengar permintaan Hinata tadi dia langsung menghilang ke belakang dan tidak kembali hingga saat ini."

"Nah, sekarang kau belikan donatnya, ok? Aku dan Hinata akan menunggu disini," imbuhnya seraya mendudukkan diri disamping Hinata dan merangkulnya.

"Enak sekali kau main suruh. Aku bukan jongosmu. Yang hamil muda kan dia! Tapi kenapa juga harus aku yang repot?" gerutunya meledak.

Naruto mengibaskan tangan mengusir. "Sudahlah, mate. Cepat sana belikan istriku cemilan manis itu! Ini juga permintaan jabang bayi loh. Calon keponakanmu nanti," katanya santai.

Sasuke menghentak menghela kakinya menuju pintu utama sambil menodongkan jari tengah ke arah Hinata Namikaze, wanita cantik yang duduk anggun nan sombong seperti seorang ratu dengan Naruto yang berlagak sebagai rajanya.

Hinata sendiri membalasnya dengan tatapan polos tanpa dosa disandingkan dengan Naruto yang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Masih di dalam rahim saja sudah manja seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau sudah lahir?" benaknya menggerutu sebal.

000

Gedung tinggi menjulang sudah tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Setelah mobilnya terparkir, Sasuke mulai menelusuri mall itu untuk mencari toko langganan Hinata yang katanya semua makanan disana sangatlah lezat.

Banyak wanita yang meliriknya terang-terangan dari yang masih muda hingga sudah berkepala tiga. Ia merasa tak perlu repot-repot melirik mereka balik. Tidak ada gunanya ia menanggapi lirikan itu. Lebih baik ia cepat mencari lokasi keberadaan toko itu dan cepat-cepat pergi sebelum ia mulai menjamur di antara kerumunan manusia ini.

Dengan tidak sabaran Sasuke berjalan hingga matanya menangkap seseorang yang sangat tidak asing dari pandangannya. Tubuhnya diam di tempat menyaksikan adegan demi adegan yang tersaji nyata di depannya.

Ia tidak salah lihat. Tidak sama sekali.

Shion.

Kekasihnya itu sedang jalan berdua dengan pria asing yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali sambil bermesraan di depan umum lalu kedua tangannya menenteng tas belanjaan yang banyak.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi tubuhnya bereaksi mengikuti dua orang itu. Meskipun tidak terlalu dekat menguntitnya, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan walaupun samar-samar.

Apa yang ia lihat saat ini sungguh mengecewakan. Sedikit. Dirinya hanya merasa dikhianati namun tidak ada kesan cemburu di dalam hatinya. Ia biasa saja. Sasuke hanya ingin mengetahui apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Tidak lebih.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau lebih sering mengajak Sasuke keluar," ujar si pria yang mempunyai rambut berwarna kecoklatan itu. Dan merangkul Shion semakin erat ke tubuhnya yang membuat Sasuke bergidik menipiskan bibir saat mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

Shion mengadahkan kepalanya ke bahu sedikit berotot itu dengan kesan manja yang kentara. "Tenang saja, honey. Seperti biasa, dia bisa dibodohi dengan sangat mudah seperti kakaknya itu. Banyak yang ingin kubeli untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Sasuke semakin menggelinjang jijik ketika dia dan kakaknya diolok bodoh oleh mereka. Sialan sekali wanita itu. Jadi selama ini dia hanya memanfaatkan dirinya serta kakaknya hanya untuk bisa memenuhi kebutuhan materialistisnya yang kelewat batas. Kemudian mengelabuhi keluarganya dengan kata-kata nan manis di mulut namun pedas di hati. Astaga! Kenapa ia baru mengetahui hal ini?

Apa kakaknya itu juga belum mengetahui kedok wanita pirang sialan itu?

Ataukah sudah?

Kalau memang iya belum, tidak mungkin kakaknya itu mau repot-repot melepaskan wanita yang sialannya sangat menggoda iman dan raga itu. Itachi terkadang lebih suka bermain-main sebelum membiarkan mangsanya itu pergi dari genggamannya.

Juga kakaknya itu sering membiarkan seorang wanita mendekatinya dengan mudah, namun di akhir kisah ia biarkan wanita itu kebingungan dengan status hubungan mereka.

Sasuke jadi berharap, semoga Konan beruntung dan tidak mengikuti jejak wanita pendahulu mantan Itachi. Enggan mengakuinya, Sasuke lebih memilih Konan sebagai kakak iparnya dibandingkan wanita mantan Itachi yang kebanyakan sangat mengganggu.

Oh.

Kebenaran sudah ada di depan matanya dan ia tidak ingin menyangkalnya. Pun ia sudah tahu dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Hahaha… kita untung besar, bukan begitu?" kata pria itu angkuh. "Keruk saja uangnya sepuasmu, sayang. Dengan begitu, kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan sepuasnya tanpa perlu repot memutar otak."

Kalau saja Sasuke mau, ia bisa saja mempermalukan kedua orang itu di depan umum. Akan tetapi, ia sedang tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk mereka. Lebih baik ia cepat membelikan istri sahabatnya yang sedang ngidam itu makanan manis di toko langgangannya. Mumpung ia sedang baik hati.

Ketika ia berbalik, tiba-tiba tubuh seseorang menabraknya dengan keras hingga hampir berhasil membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Untungnya, ia bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya. Dalam hati ia mengutuki siapapun itu yang menabraknya.

Ia mendesis kesal sedikit mengadu, "Dimana letak matamu, huh?"

 **A/N** : My, my, my… your feedback seemed to good to be true, really guys. Y'all make my head felt like a balloon, but unfortunately that's not real. LOL. Btw, aku suka seni parkour yang ekstrim itu awal pertama liat video 4k punya si devinsupertramp. And btw again, ada yang suka sama Assassin's Creed nggak? Aku suka bgt film sekaligus game-nya (khususnya Assassin's Creed Rogue kapal-kapalan) meskipun nggak pernah main cuma mantengin sohib main doang. Soalnya tiga hari lalu abis nonton tuh film. Sendirian. Tapi nggak masalah. Yeah, ok sorry.. if my rubbish rambling is too much for ya to read, amico. I just happy, anyway. So, give me ya feedback again bcs it's so good for me and Happy New Year 2017!


End file.
